It's A Cruel World Down Here 'part1 '
by Aeyvi Allen Poe
Summary: Life, Love, Friendship, Sex, Lies, Regret, and all the other obsticles that come with life on the surface. Knuckles gets a taste of the real world. But with the introduction of a new threat to existence, he finds his purpose in protecting a new treasure.
1. Let's Be Civil

_It's a Cruel World Down Here_

(((wow. Something new, God forbid. Well, any of you who are reading this obviously know that this is my first game-induced fic. I bet none of you knew I had a thing for animals in gloves, DID you? I've always loved Sonic, to speak truth. My first introduction to which I experienced at age 6. wow. I feel really young now. I also used to read the comics (which I am brushing up on as of late) and it will be mostly based on them. A little bit of all my favorite sonic universes if you will. Anyway, this is the intro so I'll keep it short. (yeah right) I mentioned in my bio that I was going to add three chars.: two echidnas and a hedgehog. How boring is that? Those will be good to start, but I would also like to add at least one of the following: a kangaroo-rat, a basilisk lizard, a koala, a kitten, and most definitely a Goffin's cockatoo either named Zephyr or Aria. She'll be a singer, not much of a fighter. (talking about the cockatoo, noh dah) but I can't decide. Help me out, will you? I may just add them all.)))

Knuckles: good gawd, woman. What are you making this? A zoo?

A: only if I decide to make a tiger. Wa.

Sonic: a tiger. Hmmmmm...

Vegeta: again, you never let me comment anymore.

K: she doesn't love you anymore. She loves me -pulls down bottom eyelid, sticks out tongue-

A: I do?

K: yes.

A: last time I checked, I didn't date outside my species.

V:-pouts-

A: ok, 'far' outside my species.

#!#Enough pointlessness. I don't own Sonic. Or Knuckles. Or anybody except little blonde me. . #!#

_Chapter 1- Let's Be Civil_

Late night again. Damn this civilized world. Damn it all to hell.

Knuckles sneered as he sped down the road on his custom-built motorcycle, "Tempest II".

What kind of life did they expect him to live? Sure, the new protective encasement around the Master Emerald was truly impenetrable. He knew, because he tried to break through the gawdamn thing. And sure, Tails had been working on it as a side project since he was seven, but with the completion of this four-year-long project also came the abrupt and painful halt of Knuckles' peaceful life theretofore. What kind of sick, demented world was this, anyhow? What the FUCK?

He swiveled the bike suddenly, coming to a stop with a slight screech. 'Growing up sucks' he concluded, looking up at the apartment building he now called his "home". 'Julie's going to have my ass on a platter. I hate working these gawdamn late hours. But a job's a job. Gawd, I hate my job.' He thought silently as he wheeled his bike into the small garage.

He cringed as he turned the key in the lock, hearing the resounding click and knowing it would alert the attention of Julie, his roommate and girlfriend. Who, as he had deduced, would soon "have his ass on a platter".

But no sound was heard as he opened the door to the dark apartment. 'Odd... she must have gone to bed... that's not like her...'

He closed the door softly behind him, setting the keys on the small makeshift coffee table and tossing his bag on the couch. An object in the dark caught his eye. A hat. A hat? It wasn't one of Julie's... Just as he picked it up, he heard a soft noise from the direction of their bedroom. Almost like a groan, but he couldn't be sure. His brow furrowed as he stepped slowly to the door, almost as in a dream. 'I'm hallucinating. That can't be...

His gloved hand closed around the doorknob. He could hear it distinctly now, a soft squeaking which was undeniably the mattress. His breath quickened with rage as he crushed the rim of the hat in his hand. 'That little slut...'

From inside the room, the two lovers in question were completely unaware of his presence. Panting, the one on top paused for a moment.

"When did you say he was getting back?"

She giggled. "Don't worry about it. He'll be gone for hours! He's such a workaholic. Nnnn... don't stop...you were doing so well..."

Outside the door, Knuckles bared his sharp teeth with a stifled growl. The door burst open, revealing the daunting silhouette of the former- guardian.

"REMINGTON!"

Julie screamed.

"God save me..." The accused leapt from the bed, clutching a sheet around his waist with a horrified pallor in his eyes. (AN- which is odd because they barely wear any clothes anyway. )

"Look, now, Knux, let's be civil..."

"CIVIL?" He stormed to side of the bed, throwing the hat at the pink echidna whilst glowering at the brown. "YOU WANT ME TO BE CIVIL?"

He forcefully clasped his engloved hand around Reminton's neck, pulling back the other for a fatal blow. The constable squinted his eyes shut, reciting the Lord's Prayer in a frightened voice.

"Knuckles, NO! Don't kill him!"

"Don't fret. You're next."

She stood and hastily moved in front of his fist.

"Please, I'll explain..."

He dropped Remington (who squeaked upon sudden impact with the floor and crawled under the bed) and glared at his former love.

"What kind of explanation could you possibly give me? After what I just saw?"

"I-..."

"Save it. I'll leave." Then looking to the bed skirt, "You are not safe." Which was replied with a whimper. He gave her a cold and sickened stare for a moment longer before turning his back on her and striding out, slamming the door behind him.

((that was short because I ran out of time. I must leave. Review if you like it and give me some ideas. Chao )))


	2. Drop Dead

(((do forgive me for my curtness before. Just think of this as the rest of the chapter previous. I had an appointment to go to, nyan. But enough about work. GAWD I LOVE SONIC HEROES! Almost as good as sonic adventures 2. that has to always be my fave. Ok, well, we left our poor echidna depressed and without a home and no one left to love. Awww. Sounds like some old crappy blues song. Time to get drunk noh dah. PASS THE SAKE!))))

Knux: fuck sake. Gimme my tequila, damnit. -guzzles-

A: stop giving away my plot.

K: or what?

A:... I'll force you to wear a leash again.

K:spits tequila, coughs: nevah:flees with tequila:

&& I'm so strange. Sega/Nintendo owns sonic & co. not me. ;-; sniff aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh -cries on Vector for little or no apparent reason.-

V: oO;; eh... -patpats her head-

_Chapter 1.5- Drop Dead_

"Three shots of tequila. And none of that Suezo shit. I want 1800." The crimson echidna demanded as he plunked himself onto a barstool.

The rat barkeep did as he was told, a little fearfully. Knuckles downed each consecutively with little pause, slamming his fist on the metal surface of the bar and causing a dent.

"Oh, yeah, that's it...NNNh! Three more.!"

The bartender hesitated.

"NOW!"

(AN- poor barkeep)

After his sixth shot, he sighed deeply to stifle the rising sob in his throat.

"Well, fuck me freddy, aint it a wonderful world." He mused staring blankly at his empty shotglass.

"What happened to you, son?" the barkeep (what the hell, let's call him Tony) asked a little cautiously.

"Damn woman." was all he could reply.

Tony sighed, nodding as he dried a glass. "It's always a woman."

Knuckles' eyes twitched as he felt them begin to water. He wiped his face with the back of his arm, then held out one of the shotglasses.

"Keep 'em comin'."

"Yes, sir."

-------------------------------

Sonic sighed and tapped his foot as he waited in front of the motel room door. He then rapped on it again, more forcefully.

"Knux, open up. It's me for Christ's sake."

All that resounded from behind the door was the ear-splitting sound of Limp Bizkit's "Drop Dead" which had been playing over and over since precisely 4 AM last night.

The click of a lock was heard as Kuckles had undoubtedly unlocked the door, but neglected to open it. Sonic let himself in.

"Oh, lordy. Look at you!" he shouted over the blare.

Knuckles was splayed out in a corner, half-consumed bottle in ungloved hand, eyes half masted and bloodshot. Sonic angrily shut off the boombox.

"Waddayou want?"

"I want you to get off your ass and stop sulking. It's been a week, man! Move on!"

Knuckles sniffed indifferently, rubbing his face and letting his hand drop heavily. "Wow. A whole ff-uckin' week. Felt like a decade..."

Sonic looked around at the drastically cluttered room. "and where are your gloves?"

"Aww, my glovesssh? I dunn need'em annnymore. I'm just a worthessssh piesha ssshit now." He laughed tiredly, letting his head fall back against the wall with a hollow thud.

"This is sad." Sonic frowned at the room for a minute, chin in hand. "Listen, I know this chick named Molley who lives about ten minutes from here, in Monotreme City. She can hook you up with a new place. You can start over."

"Fuck it." Knuckles stated with a grim finality. "I'm done. I quit. Ffffuck it." He leaned forward tossing the bottle into a wall angrily and lying back again, turning his head to the side and stifling another sob.

Sonic dropped his hand from his face and sighed. "I'll be back in an hour. You better be cleaned up. You're not done yet, not if I have any say in it."

"You don't."

"Yes I do. Whether you like it or not, I'm still your friend. So clean up. You're movin' out."

And with that, he turned and left. He cringed as he heard the loud music begin to blare again, and as he began to walk away, the loud cry of Knux resounded, shouting with the chorus "so just DROP DEAD!".

--------------------------------------------------

"It's about $500 a month. Not bad. I mean it has all the appliances and a bed, and it's even already decorated!" Molley the calico stated quite gleefully to the completely apathetic Knuckles.

"Great."

"What? You don't like olive green?" Sonic asked, somewhat sarcastically.

"No, I don't like blue." He said, giving the hedgehog a sidelong glare.

"Aww, cheer up! I think this place is perfect! He'll take it!" he said, shaking Molley's hand.

"$500 a month is perfect?"

"Actually it's $700 up front for starters." Molley mentioned. "You know, inflation and all."

"Gawdamn Bush..." Knuckles swore, digging through his wallet.

And so, the echidna began his new life in the big city!

((please review -- I have so many ideas now I cant stand to stop but alas I must. More later, I hope. Luhv you, kisses, bye,)))


	3. What Are Friends For?

((( well aren't I amazing this week? One whole year it took me to come around and start writing again. The muses took a vacation from me because I annoy them. Wa. I just want to say I regret calling my cockatoo Amy (originally supposed to be Ume but it sounds too much like Uma Thurman) because... well, frankly I hate Amy (the hedgehog, noh dah). In SA2 race mode she says weird things like "I'm getting excited!" and "I'll 'try' to do my best, Sonic!" like she's about to blow him or something..."";; and when she does her little stupid attacks she sounds like she's getting raped AND I can't stand it when she goes all "waitaminute!" and pink hearts and shit... Ok, I believe I shall cease my ranting and raise my IQ to a level that permits a larger vocabulary. Nyaa.)))

Sonic: hey, if she did blow me at least she'd be good for something.

Knuckles: XD HA!

A: hmmm, maybe I'll introduce Tarsa in this chappy. Or perhaps Zephyr/Aria? I don't even know what to name her anyway, so she can wait till I've decided.

K: chanting Tar-sa! Tar-sa!

S: when are ya gonna introduce me to Velociti? She sexeh. ;p

A: when I feel like it.

S: -shakes fist- damn you omniscient omnipresent being!

A: ahh, it's great to be me.

$ oh please. Sonic was probably invented before I was five. You can't think I was some sort of child prodigy, can you? $

_Chapter 2– What Are Friends For?_

"LOVE the new pad, Red!" Mighty stated as he fell heavily onto the slightly- used couch that took up the majority of the small living/dining room.

"Watch it, I just had that cleaned..." Knuckles warned. He now wished he had never invited them over to begin with.

"Pfff! You're funny. You know that?"

"...no."

"Hey, there's a comic store across the street!" Tails shouted cheerfully from the fire escape.

'That kid...' Knuckles thought to himself. 'he sure has grown, hasn't he? Almost 12 already. I cant believe its been five years...' his thoughts were interrupted as he felt a small hand tug lightly at one of his "dreadlocks". (AN-I like to call them tendrils.)

"Hey, Knux, you know, it IS my birthday in a week..." he began, throwing on the big sad puppy eyes. (AN- aaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwh! -picks up Tails and huggles-)

"And you know how I've been collecting the Fantastic Panic series..."

"I do?"

"Yeah, well," he pointed in the direction of the fire escape. "They have the one issue I've been looking for... the one where the little mouse guy meets the thunder dragon. It's in the window, even."

"Ask Sonic."

"Did."

"Ask Amy."

"Did."

"Ask... ask anyone but me."

"B-but... why?" throwing on those big watery eyes again.

"Because your Jedi mind tricks are useless on me."

"Aw, damnit." He kicked at the shabby carpet and walked back to the fire escape. Knuckles continued to unpack his effects.

"So, you kill that Remington guy yet?" Espio asked while flipping through channels on the small TV.

"It's on my to-do list. If I ever see that bitch again, it'll be too soon."

"Remington?"

"Julie." He sighed at the sound of her name from his own lips, stared down at the box and table in front of him. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts, continuing to unpack. "Even though Remington 'is' a little bitch. You shoulda seen 'im. Crawled under the bed in fear."

Both Mighty andVector burst out laughing at the mental image.

Just then Charmy kicked open the door while carrying a large and heavy box.

"Where do you want this, Knux?"

"Oh, uh, next to the couch is fine."

He set it down, sighing with relief and drawing an arm across his forehead.

"Whoo… it sure is hot in here…. When are you gonna get an AC, huh?"

"When I get a job. And money for a change." He threw down the folded bedclothes he had in his hand. "Gawdamnit, I can't live like this."

"Watch your language, I'm twelve." Tails shouted.

He resumed ranting. "I mean, I was content with just living on Angel Island! Mindin' my own fu- uh, freakin' business and being able to eat for free. Y'know? Life was great before technology came along and kicked me in the ass."

"Bill gates." Vector, who had been silently watching TV until that moment, stated out of nowhere.

"What?"

"Blame Bill Gates, tha bastard."

"No, I blame Bush. President Bush is the cause for all unnecessary evils in this God-forsaken country." Tails commented.

"... I see." Knuckles blinked absently at this, then collapsed the empty box and moved onto the next one.

Espio gave the child an uneasy glance.

"What's up?" Sonic panted as he stepped through the open door.

"Nothin' much. These guys were just leaving." Knuckles said, putting away a package of paper plates in the kitchenette.

"We were?"

"Yes. You were. It's small enough in here without you sittin' around and taking up space. And drinking my beer..." He directed this in Vector's general direction.

"Hey, man, what're friends for?" he replied happily, raising his stolen Corona in a salute. (AN- personal preference. Kirin ichiban would have been too out-of-place and heffeweisen is just too much of a mouthful. Besides, Knuckles just seems like a Corona kind of guy.)

Knuckles stormed over, snatching the bottle from his hand and angrily bellowing "Out!"

Sonic blinked a couple of times in surprise as the four moochers in question reluctantly stood and filed out the door.

"Seeya Friday, Knux?" Charmy asked hopefully, standing in the door.

"I doubt it."

"...okay, Saturday then. Not like you have plans or anything..." And he quickly closed the door as our disgruntled echidna propelled a package of plastic cups in his direction.

"So why are you here?" he addressed Sonic without looking up from his box.

"Came to pick up Tails. And check up on you."

"Don't bother. I'll be fine."

"Hey, I know a couple places where you can get a job in this town."

"I don't need your sympathy."

"Seriously, I've got connections."

Sonic, by the way, a month from being 19, had graduated tech school and had a reasonably-paying job as a web designer and programmer. He definitely had some contacts in Monotreme. This was where the company he worked for derived its best business. (AN- think of Mobius as New York, New York while Monotreme City is like Chicago... Only much closer together, nyan. YES I KNOW MOBIUS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A PLANET. Bear with me.)

"What kind of job could I possibly get? Garbage man? Bartender? Construction worker? Fuck it!" his voice climaxing at the last statement, he turned and stormed to the fire escape.

"It's all your gawdamn fault, you little conniving, two-tailed squirrel!" he screamed at the poor boy, who was now cowering in fear.

"Hey, man, don't blame him! He helped you!"

"Helped me? HELPED me? HE RUINED MY LIFE!" and with this, he picked the fox up by the scruff of his neck and boot-kicked him off the fire escape. Tails flew away hastily, crying.

"What the hell is wrong with you? He's just a kid!" Sonic demanded, rushing to him and smacking him none too gently upside the head.

"The little bastard stole my purpose in life." He growled, turning away from him and walking back into the shade of his small apartment.

"think...," Sonic began, following him. "Think of it more as... He gave you a break. He gave you a life to do what you want. A normal life."

"This," he opened his arms to indicate the cramped space, "is NOT normal. Not for me."

"Well, it is for all of us down here, so like it or not, we make the best of it, alright? Besides, it's cruel to alienate someone like that. Haven't you ever even wondered what it's like to be one of us? Live down here where chili dogs are only a buck ninety-nine and you can party all night on Saturdays, just get shitfaced drunk with your buddies and laugh at MTV?"

Knuckles just stared in silence at him for a moment, one eyebrow cocked in an expression that asked, "Are you on crack?"

Sonic sighed. "Look, just try it for me, please? Just a month. And if it's really all that terrible, I'll find you a nice, quiet, secluded place in Knothole where you can relax. I promise I won't bother you unless the world's coming to an end."

"... awright. Fine. One month. No longer. I can't stand the air."

"Pollution is the price we pay for convenience."

"It sucks the big one."

"I know."

-----------------------------------

"Waddaya mean I have to show you my ID? Don't I LOOK 21?"

"Sorry, sir, but I will need to see some form of verification or I can't sell you this liquor."

"of all the mother fuc- NNNHH!" Knuckles stamped his foot in rage, refraining from swearing in public. "I left it in my other freakin' pants, a'ight?"

The dog behind the cash register looked at him blankly, then down, because- you see- Knuckles doesn't exactly wear pants.

"Y'know what? SCREW YOU! I ain't givin' you my money. Just see if I ever come back HERE again!" and he stormed out the door.

He strode angrily down the sidewalk for a few minutes, grumbling to himself. A whole damn month. In hell. 'Why me, God? What did I do to offend you?' he thought, pausing to look to the slightly browned sky for a moment. (AN- like in Santa Rosa Valley, koff koff)

He looked back down to the sound of a bell tingling as someone left a store. 'What the hell, I'll give this place a try.' He opened the door, bells chiming once again.

"Hey, you guys sell liquor?" he asked the empty counter and open door to a back room as he stepped into the small food market.

"Yeah, just a minute, please." answered a feminine voice. Soon a large box appeared, being lifted by periwinkle-blue hands. The door was kicked shut as the woman struggled with the weight.

"In the back, to the way left. Can't miss it." She grunted, trying to carefully set the bulky object on the counter.

"Oh, here, let me help-"Knuckles took the box from her, setting it down in its presumed destination.

"Oh, thank you! You're a sweetie! " she said, brushing an unruly strand of blue hair from her face. The girl, as it turned out, was an echidna as Knuckles himself, though none like he had ever come in contact with. She was a light twilight-blue all over; clad in a baggy white tee and some baggy overalls about two sizes too big. Her disheveled blue hair spilt messily over her pastel leaf-green eyes in places and the majority of it was tied back in a loose ponytail with her long, multiple tendrils. She smiled shyly at him, then opened the box to continue her chore of putting away some packaged dry goods.

(AN- there's a pic of her in my MSN space.Last album, past the Shadow piccies.)

Knuckles looked at her for a moment, brow furrowed in thought, then smiled.

"Nice to see a familiar face around here." He winked at her, then turned and walked to the back of the store.

The girl, now thoroughly confused, opened her mouth as if about to say something, then closed it and walked from behind the counter.

"I... don't believe we've met...?"

"Oh, yeah, my name's Knuckles." He took her hand and shook it politely.

"Yes, but, you said a familiar face...?"

"Yeah, I was beginning to think I was the only echidna in Monotreme." he laughed, snatching a bottle of vodka from a shelf.

"Eh- a ... what did you say?"

"Echidna. What's wrong?"

"So... that's what I am! I'd always wondered..." she walked off in absent thought.

"You didn't know?" he asked, following her to the counter and placing a bottle of Smirnoff and a bottle of 1800 on it.

"Oh, no I was adopted. No one really knew what to make of me. Heh heh!" she laughed a little sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well, that's what we are... eh... echidnas... Yeah... How much will this be together?"

"Oh, that'll be...(punching it into the register) $24.45. Knuckles, right?"

"Yeah. And you are?"

"My name's Tarsa. Thanks for solving the mystery for me." Her pale green eyes sparkled for a moment in self-discovery.

"Hey, uh..." Knuckles began.

_'shit, I'm no good at this. Damnit, just ask. It can't kill you to try._'

"you wanna hang out sometime? I mean, hell, we're the only two echidnas in Monotreme! I gotta have someone to talk to..."

"Yeah... yeah, I'd like that."

"You, uh... um... number?"

'_DAMN YOU! Why can't you speak! Idiotidiotidiotidi-_'

"Here," She jotted something on a purple post-it note.

"uh, great! I'll, um,... you know..." he stammered, taking it from her.

"Call me?"

"Yeah, that's it, I'll call you. Yeah, um, seeya around." He grabbed the paper bag and hastily retreated into the sunlight.

"Damnit, I'm an idiot. Idiotidiotidiotid-"

((yes, that chapter was slightly longer. I hope it meets your satisfaction. I'm taking a break for the weekend so I shall not be here to pulp out any more inspiration. Wow, this is the fastest I've written since 8th grade! I feel so accomplished! So, love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think.)))


	4. Just Can't Stop

(((Ok, here's my idea. I'm going to introduce Zephyr AND Aria in a completely different fic altogether. They would distract from the main plot I think. To find out exactly who Zephyr and Aria are, you're just going to have to read this still-nonexistent fic, which may or may not begin before I'm finished with this one. (just in case you were wondering and didn't know, a zephyr is a Greek deity of the wind and aria is Italian for "solo". You may see it in some written music someday.) NOW NO STEALING MY COOL NAMES! They're my ideas, mine, you calculating idea-thieves... -looks around with wild eyes for a moment before running away neighing and licking a wall.-

Tails: that's disturbing...o.o; _she's_ our author?

Knuckles: afraid so u.u;

T: -takes refuge on Sonic's head.- if she comes to strangle us with our own entrails, you're first, buddy.

S: how sweet of you. T.T

Charmy: to bee or not to bee! Teehee!

Espio: -smacks Charmy- HOW MANY TIMES I GOTTA TELL YOU? MARAJUANA IS NOT FOR KIDS! And you stole from my stash, you bastard...

Shadow: -wincing slightly- I am surrounded by incompetence.

A: OOOOOO! It's SHADOW! -tackles, bites-

Sh: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK! Get her off me! She has rabies! OW! How DARE you pinch me there!

A: -wide grin-

(&) no, you were wrong. I don't own sonic& co. you lost the bet. Pay up, bitch. (&)

(AN: I'm so strange I scare myself sometimes)  
_  
Chapter 3- Just Can't Stop_

It was going to be a long, tiring, and perhaps fruitless day she concluded. Shopping, in its blessed temporary release, nonetheless was over for the day, and she had that damn meeting with AuzCorp in an hour. And to top it off, her suit itched and she wasn't allowed to scratch in the precise area where it needed it.

_'All I want right now are my running shoes...'_ she thought as she walked from the large revolving doors of Saks 5th Avenue, holding her numerous bags from Express and Mac. She stepped nimbly in her stilettos through the crowd, calling out and trying to hail a cab.

_'With my luck I'd probably get there faster on foot. I would, really. Even in heels. I just want some comfortable shoes...'_

At almost that exact moment, Sonic, on his way to Knuckles' to drop off the housewarming gift he bought, crossed the busy street which was frozen with traffic. He stopped in the middle of the street when he saw a flash out of the corner of his eye. Looking upward, he saw- or thought he saw- a metallic object hovering about 15 feet off the ground. It spun and flew in a slow circle before shooting off.

"Damn that Eggman freak to hell. And on my day off too..."

He dropped the parcel in his hands before speeding after the thing. Hopping from cartop to cartop, he made his way down Main Street. Finding an opening in the crowd, he shot to the sidewalk and sped off in close pursuit of the metal object overhead.

Just then, our businesswoman had successfully grabbed the attention of a cab and was making her way to the door under the weight of her bags.

Just then, some purple hedgehog in an expensive-looking suit carrying like, twenty shopping bags stepped right in Sonic's path and he just couldn't stop fast enough...

_'I so hate inertia...'_

With an almost-over-embellished "OOMF!" our blue hero collided with the poor woman, shopping bags flying in all directions and the horrifying snap of an expensive stiletto heel was heard.

"I am _so_ sorry! Are you alright? Here, I'll help you with-"

She sniffled as her cab drove away, then looked around at her scattered newly-bought treasures, shattered bottle of concealer in "electric violet", and then down to her torn skirt and broken heel. (AN- let's not tell her that her hair's a mess too.)

The poor girl began to cry.

"Oh, look, I said I was sorry, I didn't mean to-" Sonic, now feeling like the worst person on the planet, began to say as he picked up the various bags for her.

She stood, now going from depressed to enraged, snatching her bags from his hands and glaring at him from mascara-smeared eyes.

"Wow... look, lady, it was an accident..." '_so please don't kill me..._'

"An accident? No, that wasn't an accident, that was carelessness! Why don't you look where you're going? I have a meeting to go to and LOOK at me! WHYYYYYYYYY?" and she was reduced to hysterical bawling.

"I..." at this point the blue hedgehog felt about as guilty as OJ. Scratching the back of his head while bearing a distraught expression in his simple features, he'd try anything at this point to get this poor woman to stop making a scene.

"I'll get you to your meeting if that'll help..."

"No, no, I'm too late already. I couldn't look presentable in time. My boss is going to FLAY me and put my head on a stake and-"

"Alright, well, the least I can do is take you to lunch..."

She looked at him as if he'd gone mental.

"Lunch?"

"Yeah lunch. It's about 12:30. It was going to be a lunch meeting, wasn't it?"

"Yes, but-"

"Ok, then." He said with a cheerful conclusiveness, taking her bags from her. "I know just the place!"

Sonic hailed another cab.

-----------------------------------

Knuckles lay on his couch, staring at a stain in the ceiling, taking a long draw from his Corona.

_'A mood ring... she was wearing a mood ring... in the shape of a teardrop... it was blue... like her... who ever heard of a blue echidna? That's odd... and she had to have at least twelve tendrils as opposed to six or seven. And she wasn't wearing any gloves... maybe I should call her..."  
_  
He looked at his green cell phone that was lying on the coffee table. It had been a day or two since he met her. But would he call her?

He turned away from it, sipping again from his bottle. _'Nahh, give her another day or two. She isn't that important right now. I still gotta get a job. Not another secretarial gig like before. Pushing papers just isn't my thing.'  
_  
His thoughts again reverted to the disheveled blue echidna in the baggy overalls. He still missed Julie, and her eyes somehow reminded him of his former mate's; even though they were pale green and Julie's were lavender.

_'Why am I still stuck on her? She probably never even loved me back...'_

He sat up, frowning.

_'Did I even love her to begin with? Was I just in love with the concept of having someone to love? Does that even make sense? No, it doesn't' _

On this last thought, he flopped back down, guzzling the last of his beer.

_'Emotions are so deceiving.'_ He construed, his attention again reverting to the stain on the ceiling. Just then, he heard a rustle at his door.

'_That's odd….. what could that be..?'_

He stood and walked to it, opening it cautiously.

Low and behold who else could be at his door but the periwinkle-blue echidna, coupons in hand, bewilderment in her wide green eyes.

"Knuckles?"

"T-... '_shit, what's her name?_' Tarsa? What're you doing here?"

She held up the stack of coupons in her hand as if it would explain her presence.

"I put them on people's doors so they'll come by... you, um... want a couple?"

Knuckles just blinked stupidly for a moment. "Sure..."

_'My, this is awkward.'_

"Can I…. come in?" she asked a little timidly.

"Sure! Sure." '_My place is a mess and I say sure. Twice even_.'

He opened the door for her, blushing conspicuously.

"I just moved in. I'm still kinda trying to get things squared away..."

"Oh, it's fine." She giggled a little to herself, walking in. "You should see my place! I'm usually too busy to tidy up... Y'know, it's weird I should run into you like this! You're only like a block from me."

"Yeah, pretty weird…. A block, huh?"

"Yeah, on Sycamore."

"Oh."

They stood in awkward silence for a moment, staring at each other blankly.

"So, um, have a few coupons. There's a 40 discount on any two bottles of mixer drinks. You know, like bloody mary or margarita mix... just thought you'd be interested. We also have food." She cringed slightly at the obviousness of her statement.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." He stifled the urge to grin as he took the slips of paper from her. '_God, she's just so cute. Like a kitten. .'_

"Do you... still have my number? 'Cause if you lost it, I could write it down for you again..." she mentioned, glancing around quasi-uneasily while twirling a lock of hair around a finger.

"Oh, I have it." He smiled suavely, making her even more uncomfortable.

"...could I...possibly have yours?"

When a woman asks a question like this, there is no possible negative answer. If you say no, she would ask why, or worse, act like it was ok and walk away sadly, then hold that one simple word against you for the rest of her life no matter how inanely trivial. So, of course, this left Knuckles in a predicament because he really didn't want to give it to her. Yet anyway. He had his own subconscious reasons.

"Uh, I just got my cell, so I don't know the number by heart yet. I'll call you, though."

"Oh, ok. Well..."

More awkward silence and staring. Tarsa brushed a lock of hair from her face.

"I'll... see you around then. At the store." Again she cringed at her lack of thought.

Knuckles fought the smirk that was taking over his face. "Alright. Seeya later."

This time it was her turn to retreat. As he closed the door he could faintly hear her on the stairs, whispering harshly to herself "Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!"

He laughed to himself. _'Yeah, she's cute. Not like attractive cute...even though she is...very...attractive, but she's just adorable. I think I'll give her a call tomorrow.'_ He grabbed another beer from the small bile-green fridge, and threw himself on the couch again, flicking on the TV.

------------------------------

"I had no idea there were any good Chinese restaurants in this town!" the businesswoman said cheerfully over her mu gu gai pan.

"Yeah, I'm actually from Mobius but this place is worth the trip." (AN- remember that Mobius is a city in this dimension, not a planet)

"It sure is... by the way, my name's Velociti."

Sonic laughed -nearly choking on his eggroll- at the fact they hadn't introduced themselves yet.

"I'm Sonic."

They shook hands over the table.

"So, what do you do for a living, Sonic?"

"Ah, mostly freelance stuff, but I work for a research and development internet company, writing code. I'm so glad they switched from Linux. I was about to go insane!"

"I bet you make more money off the freelance work."

"Hell yeah. There's more call for web development. No one knows html anymore."

She sipped her tea. "I'm in advertising. Mostly graphics design."

"Difficult field to work in. There are too many graphics designers that are unemployed these days. Good for you!" he smiled approvingly.

"Yeah, we had a big presentation today." She sighed. "I'm probably going to be unemployed soon too, if I don't get it together... my boss is going to kill me."

"Hey, at least you don't have to die on an empty stomach!" he noted gleefully.

They both laughed for a moment, and then sighed simultaneously and sat in silence.

"Well, I'm just stuffed! Thank you so much for lunch."

"Like I said, it's the least I could do."

"You're forgiven." She smiled, sipping her tea again.

"Hey, you think maybe we could do this again sometime?" he asked hopefully.

She thought for a moment. "I don't see why not."

He pulled out a business card. "It's got my cell, work, and home numbers on it. Gimme a ring when you get the chance...?" (AN- Sonic has a business card! Awh, he's all grown up… sniffles, sheds a tear)

"Oh, sure. Here's mine." They exchanged cards.

(AN- all professional and briefcase-like. )

"Maybe we could talk business! I could use a web designer."

Sonic smirked. "Aren't you lucky you ran into me?"

She laughed. "Just who ran into whom now?"

(AN- pointless witty banter. I didn't think Sonic was capable of such a thing.)

He chuckled as he signed the receipt.  
"So, I'll see you around. Call me if you ever get some free time." he said in rising.

"Will do." She rose as well.

(AN- we all know this date couldn't go so perfectly….and boringly…. So what's the LAST thing Sonic is expecting at this moment? … besides Robotnick leaping through the door in a unitard and tutu…..)

Just then a familiar pink form walked into the quasi-crowded restaurant.

"Sonic?"

"Amy?"

"What? Who?"

The three hedgehogs stood in confusion for a moment.

"Who's she?" Amy demanded, pointing an angry finger in Velociti's direction.

"Why should it matter?" Sonic asked her with rising frustration.

"It does. I thought we had something, Sonic..." and the ditz began to shed false tears for effect, bottom lip quivering.

"Look," Velociti straightened her skirt, standing between the two. "Amy, right?- nothing happened. Your boyfriend ran into me and broke my $900 Vercace stilettos and ruined my $1,000 Chanel suit. He bought me some chow mein. It's not like I slept with him for pete's sake!"

"I AM _NOT_ HER BOYFRIEND!" the blue one shrieked.

Amy began to bawl. Noisily in fact. "How can you say that? I love you!"

Sonic turned to Velociti, grabbing her shoulders and giving her a serious stare. "In all honesty, God as my witness, I would sooner sleep with Michael Jackson than with her. She's a stalker and she's crazy. Ignore her."

"Don't worry, I believe you." She picked up her various bags and began to make her way to the door. "Hey, I'll call you."

Amy cried out and ran back through the door, wailing all the way down the street.

Velociti emitted a stifled giggle as she walked out the door after.

((OKAAY! I need more people to review, so, spread the word, won't you?)))


	5. Mommy Dearest

(((why do I torture myself so? Why do I waste the energy writing when no one wants to read it? What's the point? And why don't they like it? What's not to like?

Sonic: you made us boring. -.-;

A: you're adults! With careers! Of course you're boring! Right now... Wait till I get to the juicy parts!

Knuckles: juicy is good. I like juice. Things are always better juicy.

Shadow: I don't see how I fit in here.

A: you will, trust me, you will. How could I leave the sexiest hedgehog in existence out of my fic? -said in a goo goo voice while pinching Shadow's cheeks-

Sh: nani...

S: but... I thought I was the sexiest hedgehog in existence...;-;

A: naah, sorry. You're just the main hero dude person thing.

S: u.u sob! I'm not sexy anymore!

K: of course you are, Soni-kun. _I_ still think you are! -swats Sonic's ass-

S: O.O;;; Knux, get your hand off my ass.

K:D nupe.

S: ... I don't like our author anymore.

&& tra la la la la, I own sonic not. Quit thee from my presence, o foul being, wa!&&

(AN- NOW I see why people aren't reading my work! I'm insane! They're just frightened! Whew, for a minute I thought they didn't like me.)

_Chapter 4- Mommy Dearest_

Another boringly lackadaisical afternoon. Still no job. And he was running low on cash, I might add. So he had to wait for Monday to get out there and start job hunting again.

_'It would be _so_ nice not to have to worry about this shit,'_ Knuckles thought to himself while gazing down at the empty street below his fire escape.  
_  
'Who do I have to fuck to get back what I had before?'  
_  
Just then there came a light rapping at his door. He sighed, ignoring it. _'I've had enough of them for a few days. They can find somewhere else to sit around and drink beer.'_

"Herman! It's your mother. Now open this door!"

"Oh, God, why do you torture me so?"

(AN- yes, Knuckles knows who his parents are. In the comic, his mom has these nifty ribbons cris-crossing her tendrils and she has green eyes. She's also red like her son. Just add a few years to her complexion and you've got Knux's ma. Now, the whole Herman bit I made up. It's cute, isn't it,)

He reluctantly opened the door, a tired expression of defeat in his sleep-deprived face.

"Hi, Ma."

"That's all you have to say to me after four- no, almost five years?" She let herself in, tut-tutting at the apartment.

"How did you find me, Ma?"

"Oh, I went to that darling Julie. She helped me with the address. What did you do to her to make her so sad?" she frowned accusingly.

Knuckles/Hermansighed, not willing to let his mother know that first, Julie was no darling and second, it was what SHE did to make HIM sad.

"I honestly don't know, Ma."

"Well, I think you ought to apologize."

He sighed again. "Sure thing, Ma."

"Now, your friend Sonic tells me you're drinking again..."

Knuckles took on a complaining tone. "Maaaa!"

"I just wanted you to know I don't approve. My Herman, an alcoholic. And especially since you're not the right age yet."

"In one year, Ma. Gimme a break. You have no idea what I've been through."

She stood for a moment, frowning slightly, then strode to his couch and sat, patting the spot next to her. "Then you can tell me so I might understand."

He sighed with aggravation, sitting angrily, leaning forward and resting his arms on his knees.

"I miss Angel Island. Things were so much better and easier up there. Life down here is just so hard. I don't know how I'm gonna make it."

"You've always made it before. I don't see how this is any harder." She said, matter-of-factly. "You've faced enemies that would give me nightmares to look at. You've been captive to the cruelest creatures I ever want to think about. You were always so strong, and you conquered all your obstacles. My son can overcome anything!" she leaned over and gave him a tight hug. "That's why they call you Knuckles, isn't it?"

He thought about this for awhile, then smiled lightly. "You're right, Ma. You're right."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dank and almost pitch black in the cave he called his home. Only for the time being, of course. Soon, very soon, the power would be his again. Exactly what power and why he needed it were still conundrums. You see, he had no recollection of his life before a specific point in time five months ago….. all he had were the random, mindless mutterings that came to his lips from dark, hazy areas of his subconscious…… he was undoubtedly slowly losing his mind….

He flipped the visor over his face again as he took the blow torch to his work-in-progress.

"They'll pay…… they'll all pay….. how DARE they……they had no right…. She did nothing….. she was innocent……. nothing…. nothing's gonna change my world…. Just wait until I'm finished…."

He turned off the torch, taking off the visor and wiping his brow for a moment, leaning back against the metal of his creation.

_'What am I talking about? Who… Who the hell is she?'_ he rubbed his grease-and-soot-smeared face with an equally soiled hand. He considered removing his gloves

Suddenly, a small shower of pebbles and dust rained down on him, causing an echoed clatter to resound in the shaft of the cave. He shot instantly to his feet, looking around frantically, yet blindly in the dark.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

"I'd rather not, if it's all the same to you." came a feminine voice from the blackness. There was a heavy British accent to it, and he could hear it coming from the tunnel overhead.

"What do you want?"

"The same thing you want. And I think you're just the person to get it for me."

He panicked. He thought only Rouge and himself knew of the prized, powerful gem.

"How do you know about the Dark Emerald? It's mine! You hear me? You can't have it!"

"Do you even know WHO has it?"

He had to hold his tongue on that one. He lowered his head, growling. "I didn't think anyone _had_ it…. I….. I have my methods of tracking these things….."

"And yet, you are still unable to find it?" she cackled, to his annoyance. "Shadow, Shadow, Shadow. What has become of you? You're sitting down here in this God-forsaken pit, building this weapon of mass destruction and you don't know where your precious emerald is? Shame."

His breath quickened. "How do you know my name? Why won't you show yourself?"

"If it'll put you at ease, I'll come down."

The sound of nylon rope humming was heard as a dark figure dropped down in front of him. He hastily picked up his blow torch, lighting it.

The figure removed her night-vision goggles, then the black stealth mask, letting her hair and tendrils fall free from their encasement. She was an echidna, though none like Shadow had ever seen. She was golden in hue, and had reddish-pink eyes that glowed in the firelight. Her hair was in curls, cascading over her many long, thin tendrils which were tied back. She smirked at him, looking him over for a moment before emitting a single unimpressed "Hm."

Shadow's permanent frown deepened slightly. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I expected somewhat more from you, Shadow. It's interesting, funny even. Shadow hiding in the shadows. Poetic justice, I believe they call it."

"You know who has the emerald, don't you?"

"But of course! And I would have gotten it for myself already if I didn't need you."

He paused, looking at her for a moment with a quizzical expression crossing his harsh features.

"Who are you anyway?"

She offered a black-gloved hand. "Karpa Fairchild, of the highbred echidnas."

He continued to frown at her, but didn't take it. She drew her hand back.

"… and you obviously know me…." he said, somewhat apprehensively.

"Only by reputation."

"And what reputation is that?"

She smirked again, naughtily this time. "A bad one."

He raised an eyebrow in question, but returned to the matter at hand. "Who has the emerald?"

She laughed, giving him a coy side glance. "Wouldn't you like to know? I'll tell you when I need you to. Alright? Now, we have much work to do, so latch on. We're getting out of here." With this, she stepped forward, pulling the extra harness from her own. Shadow cast aside the blow torch and allowed her to wrap the thing around his waist, if not a little inconspicuously embarrassed.

"Now, I'm going to need you to hold onto me. Arms around the waist and no lower. I _can_ drop you, you know."

"Understood." he did as instructed, blushing slightly from the close proximity with this complete stranger, but minding little. With that, the two ascended through the darkness.

Knuckles waited somewhat nervously on his cell listening to the ringing tone.

"Hello?"

"Hi! Yeah, Tarsa? It's Knuckles. Hi."

"Hi! You called!"

"Yeah, I did. Hey listen... uh..."

"... yes?"

'_ask her, damnit. It's not hard._'

"You wanna go see a movie tonight?"

'_HA! I did it_.'

"uh,... sure! A little sudden, but sure! I'm off work. Which one did you wanna see?"

"Well, the Hidalgo one looked pretty cool, but I kinda wanted to see 50 First Dates. Sandler's hilarious."

"Let's see Hidalgo! Viggo is so...sighs... eh, anyway. Yeah!"

"Ok! Gimme your address and I'll come pick you up!"

"Cowboy! Cowboy!" the characters shouted while the hot desert sun blazed on the screen.

"I hope he makes it..." Tarsa whispered, hugging Knuckles' arm in anticipation.

"He has to. He's the hero." he said with disinterest. He was more occupied, at the moment, with Tarsa's breasts pressing against his arm.

'_Keep it together, man. Keep it together_.'

She squeaked and hid her face in his shoulder as the evil sheikh released the leopards on the poor injured Hidalgo. Knuckles couldn't help but grin.

(((Ok, you people have to start reviewing. I can't keep writing a chapter a day if you don't give me a reason to. So, review please and tell me how much you hates it.)))


	6. The Scheme is Formed

((( alright, let's take a break from the story, shall we? I have a little questionnaire that I gave to all my willing participants...

Knuckles: she used blackmail. T­T

A: right, anyway, this questionnaire asked a few personal questions which I thought would be interesting to know. So, before every chapter, there will be posted the question and the answers given by each of these characters ok, guys. Here's the first question!

What are your perforations in music?

Tails: mostly classical and techno. I like Bach and Chopin, mostly, and Crystal Method. Oh, and DJ Scribble and the Basement Jaxx

Sonic: RADIOHEAD! Um, and Maroon 5, Riddlin' Kids, Good Charlotte, Lit, Gorrilaz, Newfound Glory and Custom. SOAD can suck my-

Knuckles: alrighty, then, Sonic TT. yeah, I like Limp Bizkit, 50 cent, Nickleback, Chevelle and also Maroon 5. Sonic got me into it. Creed rocks.

Rouge: Shakira, Jewel, Madonna (before she sided with Slutney Spear-me aka Brittany spears) Garbage, No Doubt, The Donnas and Train.

Espio: Linkin Park, System Of A Down (Sonic you can suck mine, you bastard) Metallica and Billy Idol.

Sonic: Billy Idol?

E: don't knock him. He's classic.

Shadow: Pass.

A: answer the question or I chain you to the bed again.

Sh: eek"". Ok, Disturbed, Cold, NIN, Injected, Drowning Pool and Saliva.

A: is that all?

Sh:….. do I have to? Argh…and I like the Beatles. Happy?

A: thrilled.

Charmy: I like fun bouncy music! Bouncy bouncy bouncy!

Cream: Enya and Sarah Brightman and sigh Josh Groban...

Vector: I like some of the older groups like the Doors and Janis Joplin. That was when they 'made' music.

Big: doooooh... what's music?

Sally: I'm a big fan of Alanis Morrisette, Sheryl Crow, Vanessa Carlton and Michelle Blanch. YOU GO GIRLS! WOMAN POWER! YAA!

Julie: looking fearfully Knux well, um, uh... Avril Lavigne's my fave, but I always had a soft spot for Nora Jones and Dido...

Const. Remmington: sees Knux and screams, running away

K: you forgot your hat...

Amy: teehee! Oh-kaaay.. let's see... Justin Timberlake sigh...

Sn: coughFAGcough

Amy: ... and Brittany Spears

All except Amy: BOOOOOOOOOOO

Amy: um, I think that's it the airhead has spoken

A: and that's all the time we have for now! I'll ask another question tomorrow! Onto the fic!

)()(Sure, I own Sonic & Co. and Jupiter and the Moon too! )()(

_Chapter 5- The Scheme is Formed_

Shadow typed frantically at the keyboard, staring intently into the screen as he hacked his way into the Mobius City Central Information Circuit.

"Would you rather I do it?" Karpa asked, leaning over his shoulder.

"Shut up, woman. I'm almost done."

"You said that an hour ago."

He emitted a low growl in reply as he continued to type at sound speed. Karpa laughed and stroked his red and black quills absently. Shadow froze.

"What…….. are you doing?"

"They're strangely soft, you know? It's interesting how they're only red on top..."

"Don't do that."

She laughed and turned from him, looking to the door and unconscious guards of the Mobius City Police Department, swishing her short tail with boredom.

"I'm in."

"Good. My turn."

He stood and let her have the seat. She cracked her knuckles and tapped into the directory.

"So, will you tell me who has the emerald yet?"

"Maybe"

"Maybe as in yes?"

"...maybe..."

He sighed with aggravation and began to pace.

"I'll tell you under one condition." she stated finally.

He stopped. "What do you want?"

She chuckled darkly, swiveling in the chair. She smirked, giving him a sultry half-masted gaze. "Come here."

He did as he was told, a little hesitantly.

She reached out and seized him by the tuft of white fur on his chest, pulling his face centimeters from her own. She looked long into his scarlet eyes, then opened her mouth, almost as if she were about to kiss him... instead, she spoke in a low voice…

"Tell me what goes on up there... in that head of yours... from my research of you, I found your whole existence so profound, so enigmatic... tell me..." this last sentence said in a whisper as she leaned into his ear. "Tell me who you are..."

Shadow's eyes had fluttered shut almost involuntarily as she whispered in his ear; he found himself almost hypnotized by her voice, but soon regained himself, pulling from her grasp and "hmf"-ing stubbornly.

"Your tricks don't work on me, woman. You can hack into a computer, but not my mind. And I'll tell you who I am. I'm the perfect being, the ultimate, the most powerful. Surely, if you'd done your homework, you would know this."

She frowned up at him for a moment. "There's more. And I won't tell you until you tell me." She swiveled back around in the chair and resumed her typing.

Suddenly, -she didn't even remember being removed from the chair- she found herself pinned against a wall with the dark hedgehog's hands around her neck; her feet were just above the ground. She gagged for air.

He gazed coldly in her pink eyes, watching as her pupils began to dilate.

"You will tell me or you will die."

She smirked, coughing in an attempt at a laugh, staring callously at him through the rising moisture in her eyes. She was only able to mouth the words "Kill me, then."

She saw the cool metal floor rush up to meet her as she fell to it. She coughed, waiting for her vision to regain itself before staggering to her feet. She dusted herself off, coughing again lightly as if nothing had happened but still bearing a flushed look in her face.

"Like I said, you need me, I need you. You can't kill me, so I'm just going to have to get to know you. Aren't I?" she rasped, rubbing at her sore neck..

He turned from her, folding his arms. "Just finish the job so we can get out of here."

Sonic looked up from his paper as Knuckles- of all people- burst through his front door. He just stared at the hedgehog with an excited gleam in his eyes before he said in a hastened voice, "I got a job."

"No shit?"

"Nuh uh." he grinned holding up a sheet of paper in his hand. "As of today, I am now a certified bartender!"

Tails almost fell over laughing as he was coming down the stairs.

"But... I thought you _didn't _want to be a bartender..."

"Hell, it's a job. I don't care. And I get EMPLOYEE DISCOUNTS!" this last phrase said in an almost squeaky voice, his throat tightened with excitement.

Sonic's brow creased in confusion. "But, you're not 21 yet..."

"_They_ don't have to know that, do they?"

The hedgehog sighed. "Whatever makes you happy."

Knuckles stepped out the door again. "I'll seeya later. I gotta go tell Tarsa!"

"Who?"

The door slammed shut, and Sonic shook his head.

She almost screamed as she found herself picked up suddenly and spun around. When she discovered that her assailant was Knuckles, she looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"I got a JOB!"

"... good for you, Knux." Tarsa said, eyeing him warily and retreating behind the counter.

"Let's go out tonight, you an' me. I'll treat you to dinner. How does that sound?"

She smiled shyly, pretending to occupy herself with organizing bottles for a moment.

"My, you're bold today... I ... I don't know, it's kind of sudden... I mean, I barely know you..."

"All the more reason to say yes! We have so much to talk about!"

"Would... would it be alright if I declined?"

His face took on a pall of disappointment. "... not really..."

She looked absently at her mood ring. It was amber at the moment, and she felt that was just about right. Taking the scrunchie from her wrist, she tied back her overly long tendrils. "I really have to get back to work..."

Disheartened, our former guardian gave up. "I have to get a couple things anyway." He said, walking sadly to the back of the store and to the left.

The sun was beginning to set over Angel Island, and poor Dr. Robotnik (AN- lol "Poor Dr. Robotnik") had spent another full day launching various objects at the impenetrable shield around the island. Sitting in one of his bizarre contraptions, he let his head fall against the console and began to cry.

(AN- ok, that was a pointless paragraph.)

Shadow and the mysterious Karpa Fairchild had boarded up for the night at a motel just outside of Monotreme.

"What _are_ you doing, pray tell?"

"Sending out another spy drone." Shadow replied with annoyance at the nosy echidna as he connected wires. 'She thinks she's all "holier than thou" with her little "prim and proper" British accent and her "highbred echidna" bullshit and her-'

"So, what will it do?"

He looked at her as if she must have had Down's syndrome. "It will spy." And under his breath while turning back to his work, "you dim-witted British bitch..."

"If you think I didn't hear that, you're the one who's dim-witted. What I was asking- was instead- who are you going to spy on?"

"A certain group of people I deem suspects."

She smiled widely, stepping in front of him and bending over to face him as he was kneeling.

"And why round up suspects when you already have a verdict?"

His lip twitched with anger. Again, she found herself pinned against a wall, this time being held fast by her arms. He leaned in, tilting his head ever so slightly.

"You want to know me then?" he asked, voice deepened and rasped with a mixture of rage ……and to his surprise…lust.

She grinned demonically at him, biting her lip with anticipation. "Absolutely."

She found her mouth no longer empty- to her shock- as he ravaged it with a rough kiss, pinning her more forcefully to the wall with his body. She moaned in surprise, returning the kiss, nipping at his tongue.

He broke away at this, letting lose of his hold on her arms -which were now undoubtedly sore- a little bewildered at his own actions.

"My God, Shadow, I didn't know you had it in you! Why on earth did you stop?" she said breathlessly, putting a hand to her flushed cheek.

"I ..." he really hadn't meant to do THAT of all things, but unfortunately it happened. So now he had to make it look like he meant to do it, and be cruel at the same time. This was difficult.

"Oh, hell." He didn't have an excuse this time; in fact he rather enjoyed it... So it was back against the wall again, resuming the actions aforementioned with renewed fervor.

((( eee! Quasi-lemoniness! I think it's going to get MUCH more lemony in the next chappy! Yes I do! But what about poor Knuckles? I'll see what I can do )))

Knuckles: Yay! Our author rocks! All hail her ever-beautiful grace Aeyvi! Wait, YOU MADE ME SAY THAT, YOU BI- gets gagged with a dirty sock murferner. T.T


	7. Getting to Know You

(((another chapter! You know what that means? Another pointless personal question! Everybody ready?

­All except Charmy: no. T­T

Charmy: Question! Question! Question!

Ok, here goes! Now, this one's a toughie, but answer anyway. Are you or are you not a virgin? (Charmy, Cream, Tails and Big, don't answer.)

Charmy: what's a v-

Mighty: It's a person that has never jumped from skyscrapers because they're being chased by ravenous badgers. TT;;;

Charmy: oh. I'm a virgin then.

M: yes you are. Unfortunately, I'm not. DON'T ASK ME WHO!

Sonic: Nope :D

Knuckles: Nu uh :D

Vector: no comment. ;;;;

Rouge: -winking at Knux- I'm sure not. -grins-

K: -sweatdrops- shut UP! I was drunk!

Rg: but you hadn't had a drop-

K: --growling through clenched teeth-- I-WAS-DRUNK.

Espio: OO;;; do I really have to answer this?

A: yes.

E: rrrg, eerrrm...no...I think.

A: I'm not going to ask.

Sally: -winking at Sonic- negative.

Sn: -wide grin-

Julie: you're right. This IS a pointless question.

Const. Remmington: -hanging by his feet from a tree dangling over a pit of alligators, gagged and mad sweatdropping- MMFF!

K: he said no. -grins- need some help there, buddy? -holding scissors-

R: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMFF!

Shadow: I refuse to answer such a pointless question.

A:-pulls out a bullwhip, grinning ominously-

Sh: AH...ok, when you put it that way... yes.

All except Shadow: Really?

Karpa: I'll soon remedy that. -evil smirk-

Sh: -wide grin-

Amy: yes, no thanks to SOMEONE I know.

Sn: why are you looking at ME? I wouldn't fuck you with a stolen dick. -gets pounded with a mallet and sees all sorts of pretty pink hearts-

Amy: don't swear in front of children T.T

Ch: what does fu-

M: it doesn't mean anything. It's an evil word you should never ever say. ;

Ch: grins fuckfuckfuckfuckfu- -gets pounded by Mighty-

Tails: oh lordy.

Cream: wow, jumping off of buildings must be really fun...

K: it sure is :D

A: well, that's all for now. Let's start this baby off with some lemony freshness, shall we?

K and Sn: HELLYES!

Sh: -gulping audibly, looking nervously at the evil look in Karpa's eyes- can I stretch out first?

#$# I own almost nothing, including Sonic & Co., but I DO own Karpa, Tarsa and Velociti. So remember your manners and ask kindly and offer cheese in order to borrow them. #$#  
_  
­Chapter 6- Getting to Know You_

Karpa hit the bed with force as Shadow soon followed, sliding between her legs and biting her neck roughly. (AN- I LOVE it when a chapter starts out like this! NYAN!) He practically ripped the tight black nylon of her shirt from her body; taking her mouth with his once more before whipping the utility belt from her tight spandex pants. (AN- she's a spy and all spies have utility belts it's a rule somewhere) She moaned audibly as he slipped an ungloved hand beneath the slick fabric. Her back arched with pleasure as he slid his index and middle fingers inside her; bit her lip and giggled as he began to slowly slide them in and out. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered gruffly, "How's this for getting to know me?"

She laughed. "I think it'll do just fine."

With this, he smirked evilly, sliding the tight pants from her golden body, and pulling her legs around his waist. She gasped as he thrust suddenly inside her...

(AN- and beautiful bright fireworks lit the sky for about two hours! This will teach you to review, you cruel non-reviewing mean people!)

The bright orange at the end of her cigarette flared as she dragged deeply from it, breathing out heavily and creating a large puff of oily grey smoke into the black night outside the motel room. Her hair was somewhat tasseled from the exertions mentioned previous (AN- or rather NOT mentioned) and her cheeks were still somewhat reddened from the lengthy heated passion of ten minutes ago. She chuckled to herself tiredly, leaning heavily on the rail, still a little unsteady on her feet as of yet. As she took another drag from her cigarette, she heard the door open and close softly behind her, felt his soft, exposed hands slip around her waist and his wetted lips caress the skin on her neck. She sighed happily, turning to face him, draping her arms around his neck and smiling up into those incredible red eyes. (AN- I don't have a crush. I swear.)

"That was fascinating." She said, her soft smile breaking into a grin.

"You think so?" he asked, grinning as well and touching his forehead softly to hers.

"Absolutely."

"We ought to do it again, then..." He concluded, pulling her body to his by her hips.

She closed her eyes as he leaned in to kiss her.

"...Right after you tell me who has the emerald."

She let out an aggravated noise of disapproval, breaking away from his grasp and looking down at the barren parking lot, sucking angrily at her cigarette.

"We had an agreement."

"Yes, but then you decided to be rude. The agreement's off." She straightened her tight shirt, flicking her cigarette in his direction, and limping back into the room, slamming and locking the door behind her. (AN- wow, she must have been pounded pretty hard, nyan. She limps.)

Shadow sighed, knocking on the door. "I'm sorry. Really, I mean it. It... it just slipped."

"You're using me. In more ways than one, I might add." She shouted from inside.

"But you need me to find the emerald, remember?"

"I need you a lot less than you need me. And now that I see how you work, I've just realized that you will take the gem for yourself and leave me to the authorities. Tell me, 'lover', how far off am I?"

He couldn't reply. That's what he had planned to do before, but now...

"Right. So I'll just go and find the emerald myself. Go on back to your hole before I get my gun." She warned.

"I'm not leaving."

He jolted in surprise as he heard the click of her aforementioned gun.

"One..."

"You wouldn't dare!" he yelled at the door.

A round was fired through the door, narrowly missing his right foot. He yelped, hopping away from the small smoking crater beneath him.

"Two..."

"Damnit, I'm not leaving and that's final!"

The door swung open and he found himself staring down the twin barrels of her large pistol.

"Three."

He looked right in her pale pink eyes and didn't stir.

"Give me a second chance."

"So you can screw me over when the situation gets thick? I trow not."

"So I can get to know _you_ better, Miss Karpa Fairchild of the highbred echidnas. You think _I'm_ an enigma? You just drop into my empty life unexpectedly and for some reason, I'm able to tolerate you. That means something."

She continued to frown at him for a moment longer before lowering her gun. "You have your second chance, hedgehog. But only because I can't kill you while looking into your eyes. The very MINUTE you turn your back on me-"

He pulled her into a tight hug before she could finish her sentence. She sighed, hugging back, gun still in hand.

"Tails, don't stay up too late, ok? I'll be on my cell, but only call if you're bleeding, bones are protruding and the house is on fire." Sonic shouted as he was leaving the condo.

"Got it." he shouted back. "Have fun you guys!" he added as the door closed.

"Oh, he needn't worry his little head about that!" Rouge giggled. Knuckles sighed heavily and Velociti took Sonic's arm as they strolled to Rouge's SUV.

"Oh, cheer up, Knux! She'll come around. Don't dwell on it. It's Friday night! Let loose!" Rouge said encouragingly, giving him a hearty pat on the back.

Rouge, as you may have guessed, had given up trying to steal the Master Emerald and joined the crowd. (besides, she secretly had her eye set on more exclusive gems…) She was the life of the party- when Sonic allowed her to take his title, that is. She was STILL after Knuckles, even if she wouldn't admit it to herself or anyone else. But it was there. And extremely obvious. Having her around was nice though, especially since she had that new silver Hummer.

Knuckles hated clubs with a passion. They were full of all his least favorite things: laser lights, ear-shatteringly loud techno music, and hordes of sweaty, erratically dancing strangers. It was no surprise he went straight for the bar.

Of course, Sonic and his date headed straight to the dance floor. "Show off." Knuckles huffed, hailing the barkeep and ordering a bloody mary for a change.

He suddenly felt a small finger gently tap his shoulder. In turning around, he almost fell out of his chair.

"Tarsa!"

Yes, none other than our blue stock girl, no longer in her baggy, faded overalls, but now in a stunning white dress that cut off at a slant just above her knees. Her hair and tendrils hung loosely over her shoulders and down her back, the longest of the latter were a foot above the floor. She was wearing pearly fluorescent eye shadow that caused the pastel green of her eyes to almost jump from her face.

"We have to stop meeting like this! I didn't know you liked Lost Angles!" (AN- the name of the club. I couldn't think of a better one)

"I don't. My friends dragged me along."

"Oh. Then, I guess you don't want to dance..."

"Uh, no! Of course I'd like to dance... but..."

She frowned a little in disappointment. "But not with me. Right?"

"No! no, that's not it, I... it's just that I can't dance to save my life."

She blinked at him for a moment, looked to the mass of moving people on the dance floor, then back to him.

"Neither can they." She said, pointing a thumb over her shoulder.

"Well, then I guess I fit in "

She giggled, taking Knuckles' hand and dragging him from the barstool and onto the dance floor.

And the night drew on. One of the disadvantages of techno at clubs is that one song melts into the next, so there are virtually no breaks between…. Not that Sonic or Val minded. They had managed to gain the respective circle of space around them from the crowd, who watched on and cheered occasionally as the two continued their artful contest….. because a contest it was.

"Getting tired yet?" Velociti taunted after executing an impressive spin.

"Hell no! I'm good to go all night, baby!" he winked as he slid an arm around her waist, dipping her suddenly. She gasped in surprise, then giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck for balance. He smirked as he leaned in…

A few members of the throng around them catcalled and someone had started a "KISS!" chant. Val chuckled as she righted herself, blushing.

"Let's get another drink." she suggested, taking his hand.

"Yeah. Let's." Sonic sighed. He then guided her through the audibly disappointed crowd.

Tails rubbed his eyes groggily as he trudged down the stairs, wandering aimlessly for the kitchen.

Just then, Velociti, wearing one of Sonic's little-used hockey jerseys, closed his bedroom door quietly and tiptoed down the stairs so as not to wake the child. (Of course, unaware he was in the kitchen.)

The two almost collided at the kitchen doorway, causing Velociti to squeak and make a dash for the stairs. Tails just blinked in confusion and sleepiness, biting the Eggo waffle in his hand with disinterest.

He knocked on Sonic's door, where Velociti had taken refuge, announcing through it: "The next time you guys have a sleepover, don't watch scary movies."

The two hedgehogs frowned at each other in confusion at the statement.

"Why?"

"Because Velociti's screaming kept me up all night." And with this, he shuffled back to his room and closed the door.

Sonic snickered.

(((alright, this makes two chapters in one day. I expect one review for each chapter per reader. Or else.)))


	8. A Chat With Danger

((another day, another chapter, another wonderful question!

All: -groan-

A: now now, let's be happy! This is a good one!

Sonic: sure it is. Based on your last one, it's probably going to be disturbing. -.-

A: who do you consider your personal role model/hero?

Knuckles: you're right. It is disturbing.

Tails: Albert Einstein, Bernoulli, Galileo, and Stephen Hawking.

Sn: Jessie Armstrong, James Elliot and Gary Lewis. (but I'm faster than all of 'em combined, noh dah)

Knuckles: THE ROCK! -bows before his altar of the Rock- oh, and Muhammad Ali and RVD.

Shadow: The Birdman, Tony Hawk. -peace sign-

Vector: Steve Irwin. HA, yeah right. Actually, I have to say I admire Hulk Hogan. What is he, 70 now? And still in the spotlight! You have to admire that.

Amy: Brittany Spears! -gets the shit knocked out of her by Rouge-

Rouge: Amelia Aerheart, Marie Curie, and Sheryl Crow. Guts, brains, and a killer voice. I'd like to think I'm a little bit of each

Espio: Jet Li! And Bruce Lee, God rest his soul. -crosses himself-

Sally: -crying- why did Brandon Lee have to die? He was so... sniff so... So SEXY! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Charmy: ummm...ummm...ummm... I dunno, Al Pacino. I don't know why.

A: okie dokie, that's all I have the patience for today. Let's get ficcing!

K: ficcing sounds like fucking...

A: same difference.

K:D

(((Sonic: I belong to no one! ESPECIALLY Aeyvi. Take notes. You'll be tested on this later.)))

_Chapter 7- A Chat with Danger_

Sonic was sweetening some audio in Audition (AN- Gotta love Audition!) for some simple sound effects on a site he was making when he got an IM from "spikedpunch20."

spikedpunch20: sup? i gots a comp.

blustreek18: nm. thats cul. $?

spikedpunch20: not 2 bad. ibook - 184.55

blustreek18: not bad all. hows things?

spikedpunch20: ...

blustreek18: i c. tarsa right?

spikedpunch20: tarsa. yah. i should call her

blustreek18: why dont you?

spikedpunch20: cause... shes the 1st thing thats actually scared me for awhile.

blustreek18: i no the feeling , shes hot.;Dif you call her you could get lucky

spikedpunch20: doubts it. 2 shy.

blustreek18: u or her?

spikedpunch20: both probably. -,-

blustreek18: break the ice, man. you need 2 talk 2 her more.

spikedpunch20: i know

Just then a certain "prplinertia" popped up with a waiting message.

blustreek18: hay, ttyl bud, its val.

spikedpunch20: velociti? - have fun:D

blustreek18: we'll try :D

prplinertia: hey sexi. wasabi?

blustreek18: soy sauce. just talked 2 knux. he shy ;P

prplinertia: hm. threesum maybe?

blustreek18: O.O;; wut?

prplinertia:P jk, stupid.

blustreek18: o,o'; u scared me 4 a min there….

------o-----

"Aha! I've got an opening!" Karpa said as she typed in her sleek laptop.

"What kind of opening?" Shadow said, sitting up from the bed to look over her shoulder.

"A chat. And our guest of honor just logged on!"

Shadow scrambled to her side.

"The one who has the emerald is bluefire21?" he asked her, an eyebrow raised in query.

"Yes."

"And who exactly is that?"

She looked up at him, "why, she's my sister, of course."

-------o---------

spikedpunch20: has sent you a message

'Who could THAT be?' Tarsa sighed while sitting crosslegged in the office chair at her desk in her cluttered little apartment. She clicked the "respond" button.

Bluefire21: hey, knuckles. You got a comp.

spikedpunch20: o.o howd you know it was me?

Bluefire21: T.T youre kidding, right?

spikedpunch20: eh. anyway, i was just...

There was a long pause.

Bluefire21: ... you were just...?

"Comeon! It's a computer! How hard could it be to type one gawdamn sentence?" Knuckles berated himself. He shifted his weight, as he was lying belly-downon his bed, propped up by his elbows, then began to type again, albeit painstakingly slow.

spikedpunch20: thinking about you, and i found your screen name lying around, so...

Bluefire21: youre so sweet. and its easier than talking over a phone, right?

spikedpunch20: exactly.

Bluefire21: even though I think id rather talk to you in person.

spikedpunch20: whatever for? ;D

Bluefire21: shut up :P

Goldenchild: has sent you a message (the message pooped up on Tarsa's screen)

"That's odd... who's this?" Tarsa said aloud to herself.

Bluefire21: brb. gots an anon message

spikedpunch20: just as long as youre coming back...

She smiled, minimizing one IM window to get to the other.

Goldenchild: hello there beautiful!

Bluefire21: a/s/l?

Goldenchild: public static void main (Stringdouble pi 3.14159265; 2digital.kidna/hydra

Bluefire21: ... what?

Suddenly her screen went black. She typed at the keyboard, clicked at the mouse, tried to hardboot her tower computer, but nothing came of it. The power light remained on, which perplexed her. Of course, given her limited knowledge of computers, she had no idea she'd just received a virus.  
(AN- no, it's not a REAL virus you nitwits. random javascript.)

"Yes! I have an IP address! We know where she lives!" Karpa shouted with delight.

"Fantastic! Where is she?" Shadow inquired eagerly.

"No more than ten minutes from here! Ah, I'm a genius!"

She kissed him deeply, tossing him back on the bed.

"We can get to her tomorrow... there's no rush, is there?" she asked, straddling his waist.

"I don't see how there would be..." Shadow smirked devilishly as he slid his hands up her body.

-----------o-----------

"Tarsa, everything ok?"

"Yeah, my stupid old computer just blacked out on me. I swear this is the last straw! I'm about ready to throw it out the window!"

Knuckles chuckled, lying back on his bed with his cell pressed to his ear. The sound of her voice was reassuring.

"You're cute when you're angry. You know that?"

"... well, you can't even see me. How would you know if I'm cute when I'm angry?"

"You sound cute."

She laughed. "I do, huh?"

"Yeah, not a bad dancer either."

"Wish I could say the same for you." She snickered. "I think you stepped on that poor guy's knee."

"Hey, don't make me come over there."

"And that's a threat?"

"Sure is. You're probably sitting on your bed-"

"Lying..."

"Lying on your bed ... all alone... in the dark."

She squeaked. "How did you know I was in the dark?"

"...do you like scary movies?" said in his deepest of creepy voices.

"CUT THAT OUT!" she scolded, shivering.

"... so if I were to come over there right now..." he continued in the same voice, "I'd bring my meat cleaver, of course..."

"We'll, let's not forget that."

"Sneak into your room, still on the phone with you so you wouldn't suspect me..."

"Going by the book, are we?"

"Wait, I'm not finished. I'd tie you to your bed..."

"For some reason this doesn't sound like a thriller anymore."

"...Oh, sorry, my mind was wandering. What?"

She laughed again. "I like you. You're funny."

"I was serious!" he stated in a mock-hurt voice.

"Oh, really? Are you outside my bedroom door as we speak?"

"... I wish."

"I bet you do."

"Hey, listen..."

'_It always gets hard at the part where I'm trying to be serious..._' he thought sadly.

"Y'know, since we're both all alone with nothing to do, you, uh... wanna come over for drinks? Watch a scary movie?"

She looked around her dark bedroom, considered it. "Sure, why not? You creeped me out too much to stay here anymore, so I guess I'm on my way."

"Great! Great! I'll, uh, seeya in a few!"

He clicked the disconnect button on his cell, then stared at the ceiling with a chunk of ice festering in the pit of his stomach.

_'now what?'_

((my, this chapter had too much dialogue. Shame on me. I promise the next one will have more action and less talk. hi, Jimmy. Hope you liked it so far. Tra la la so now you must review. Be excellent to each other! Chao!)))


	9. A Midnight Stroll

(((you simply must forgive me for not writing for one day! said to those of you who care someone coughBILLYcough convinced me to go see Dawn of the Dead with him and I've had a very disturbing and sleepless night spent clutching a baseball bat and a Bible. couldn't find my bazooka, noh dah, so the bat would have to do anyway, it's about 7 in the AM on a Sunday morning and I'm the only one on the east coast who's awake right now. It's 12 where you are, Pistacio... or Picardo ... Picasso? Jimmy. There, that keeps it simple. So you should be having lunch right about now when's teatime, anyway? So I hope you enjoy this over a nice hot slice of pizza. Anyway...))

Tails: mmm... pizza...drools

Sonic: stop dribbling on my shoe... oO

Charmy: so, what's the question today?

Knuckles: gives Charmy a killer nuggie for reminding her traitor. TT

C: x,x itaiiiii...

A: sadly, none today, my amiable fuzzy friends. I shall go straight to an attempt of a chapter. But keep in mind I haven't had much sleep and I've been dwelling on morbidity all night, so it might be a tad shady.

S: Let's just think about sex and everything will be fine! pats heartily on her back

A: ahh, I love your optimism.

& me no ownies. That is all. &

_Chapter 8- A Midnight Stroll_

Sonic skipped down the stairs when he heard the door open, knowing exactly who had shown herself in.

"I brought my stuff! Running shoes and everything." She winked. "You are SO goin' down, boy." Val, as they had begun to call her, said as she closed the door with a foot.

"I feel like a jog tonight, if you're up to it." he replied, smirking challengingly. He stepped up to her, slipping his arms around her waist, kissing her suddenly. She dropped her two grey bags in surprise as he stealthily reached under her shirt and unhooked her bra. She shoved him away, grumbling as she struggled with said garment. "You're a real pain sometimes..."

"Thanks. I try." He gave her a peck on the lips, picking up her bags and winking at her as he headed for the stairs.

"Tonight, you said?" Velociti looked at her watch. "It's like eleven- thirty! Are you out of your mind?"

"Yes, but you knew that." he shouted back.

"... you're still goin' down." She retorted, beginning to stretch out while leaning against the doorpost.

"I sincerely doubt that."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Knuckles jolted at the sudden knock on his door. '_Oh no, she's here! What do I say? Shit, it's so much easier on the phone...'_

He hastily opened the door, laughing somewhat nervously. "Hey, Tarsa! You came after all!" he ushered her inside.

"Yeah, well, you _did_ invite me..." she smiled, raising an eyebrow at him, then looked around, somewhat nervous herself.

Her hair and tendrils were tied in a loose braid, and she wore a skintight sleeveless white shirt which cut off just above her belly button (AN- if she had one...) and slanted in a v-neck revealing a pristine white crescent mark like a necklace draped loosely around her neck. She stuffed her bare hands in her flared jeans' pockets, looking up at Knuckles somewhat expectantly. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of the crescent mark, the selfsame sign of a guardian. He couldn't understand how someone who hadn't even known she was an echidna could be a guardian, especially with her job and apartment to worry about.

Tarsa cleared her throat, shifting her feet uneasily. Knuckles realized how it might appear he was just standing there like some perverted idiot, staring at her breasts. He winced, turning away in mortification.

"So, uh, can I make you a drink?" he asked, retreating to the kitchenette, feeling as if he were about to cry from embarrassment.

"Sure. You wouldn't happen to know how to make a long island, would you?"

He turned with a look of disbelief in his large violet eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Hey, yeah, I'm feeling bold tonight." She winked so slightly, he wasn't quite sure he saw it.

"You asked for it. Hell, I guess I'll join you." He smirked, pulling the various bottles from a cabinet.

--.0.--

"Oh, comeon! That is so fake! Look, he's not even screaming loud enough to be believable!" Tarsa commented, sipping at her "iced tea".

"And the blood isn't even dark enough. Look, it's not spurting!" Knuckles stated, guzzling the last of his drink. The alcohol had done the trick. He felt fabulously comfortable, his arm stretched across Tarsa's shoulders as they watched the B-rated horror flick.

She laid her head back, neck supported by his arm, smiling tiredly and closing her eyes. She felt warm... and safe. So perfectly at ease with this strong, mysterious stranger... Perhaps not such a stranger to her anymore.

Knuckles, now made somewhat intrepid by the drink, absently traced a finger along the crescent on her chest, still contemplating its meaning. Tarsa raised her head, giggling slightly at his light touch, looking to him quizzically.

"What are you doing?"

"You know... I feel as if I barely even know you..." he said in a faraway voice.

"...you don't know me. Maybe that's why." She said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Then, tell me about yourself. Where do you come from, what's your favorite color, what do you think about when you look at me like that... You know, general stuff."

She pinched his nose playfully. "I think you've had enough to drink, mister."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Will you answer my question anyway?"

She sighed, laying her head back again, thinking for a moment. "I lived the first ten years of my life at an orphanage down near Luna beach, in Harborsvale. We all loved it there, you know, where the thousand-year-old oaks stretched out their branches and made the perfect spot for forts and swings. I had my own personal tree – I named her Mayla – and I used to drag all my favorite books up there to read. I had this incredible view of the ocean from there... ships and sailboats and fishing rigs were everywhere, but they all looked so small from my tree... I hated it when I had to go. The couple that adopted me took me away from the country, and we moved here...Monotreme... they never seemed to stop fighting... I think it's because Lauren – my foster mom- was a cat and her husband was a dog. Hm. in more ways than one..."

She was silent for a moment, shuddering slightly at the thought of her past. Knuckles looked to her, frowning.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just hated him. He was... well, let's just say I was more than glad to get away from him."

"Oh. I'm... I'm sorry."

She drew close to him, draping an arm across his chest, pulling her besocked feet up on the couch. He wrapped an arm around her in an attempt to comfort her distressed countenance. "Please, go on. I like the sound of your voice..."

She sighed, taking his hand in hers and looking at it. "After I turned eighteen, I moved out, even though they wouldn't let me. I kind of ran away, you see. But I've kept my own. I knew enough to make it in this rough city life. I guess ever since I've been trying to make my way back to the country. That's the only place in the world I can honestly call my home."

"Wow... that's beautiful. You ought to make a book out of it."

She laughed. "No one would read it."

"I would."

She looked up at him, her head still resting on his chest. Their eyes met, and she froze. The startling deepness of his amethyst irises struck her as odd, yet incredibly intriguing. She drank it in gladly; could have laid there listening to his heartbeat and gazing into his eyes all night...

"I have one more question."

"Ask me anything." She replied, refusing to break the delicious eye contact.

"Do you know what the mark on your chest means?"

Her lightheaded expression slowly wilted into a confused frown. "I didn't know it was supposed to mean anything... I don't know. Tell me what it means."

"You're... well, you're a guardian. Possibly the guardian of an Emerald or lesser gem of power. How could you not know?"

She looked away, brow furrowed in thought. "I...really don't even know what you're talking about."

Knuckles sighed, giving up, drawing her head back to his chest with a hand. She sighed happily, snuggling closer to him, soaking up his warmth. He stroked her soft hair and long tendrils absently, enjoying the contact with her fur.

"I really like this. We should do it more often."

"Yeah..." she said breathily, drifting into a light sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did I even ask you to join me? I KNEW you couldn't keep up." Sonic shouted to her while running backwards across the damp field.

'She's so far behind I can't even see her...' he thought to himself, frowning. With a step he was facing forward again, dashing through the wet grass with impressive speed.

He started with shock, sliding in an attempt to stop, but only succeeding in landing heavily on his backside, looking with disbelief up at the violet hedgehog, who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"I was beginning to wonder when you'd catch up." She said, grinning from ear to ear.

"T.T you found the shortcut I see."

"…….ok, maybe. " her grey eyes lit up guiltily as she clasped her hands behind her back with innocence.

"Yeah, I thought so. There's no way you could beat me. And especially in Sketchers…"

She chuckled, dropping to her knees, leaning in to kiss him. He met her lips, leaning forward as well as he slid a hand up her arm, deepening the wet caress…..

Their small romantic moment was shattered as a sudden loud whirring sound was heard from overhead. Both looked up, eyes wide with terror, pupils tightening against the blazing light, expecting the worst.

"Sooooniiiic! You left and didn't say anything and I had a nightmare and woke up and everyone was gone and I FREAKED OUT! Don't DO this to me! I'll need all sorts of therapy when I'm older..." Tails whined through the loudspeakers of one of his flying contraptions.

Both fell over dramatically.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Tarsa, wake up. It's, like, three in the morning..."

"mmm?" she stretched, looking around groggily. "Really..?"

"Yeah. I'll walk you home." Knuckles offered, standing, causing Tarsa to fall onto the empty couch.

"Can't I stay here?" she pleaded, yawning and curling into a ball in the warm spot he left.

"Well...I ... It might be..." he rubbed the back of his head for a moment. "I don't see how it could hurt..."

She made a soft, tired sound of delight, rising to her feet and draping her arms around his neck. "To the bedroom, then?" she grinned in jest.

Knuckles blushed profusely. "You're not... serious..."

"I might be. Who knows...?" she hiccupped softly.

"You've had a bit too much to drink... tell ya what, I'll take the couch and you can have my bed." He said, prying her arms from his shoulders.

"But what's the use of me sleeping in your bed if you're not in it?" she giggled drunkenly, taking his hands and guiding him to the open door.

"I – uh...wait! Hold up! No! I mean it! Cut it out! You-"

He was cut off by a kiss. Sudden and unexpected as it was, it was not refused, and as our red echidna pondered the sensation of it for a moment, trying to decide if he was dreaming, he found himself slowly returning the soft contact of the lips, deepening the kiss as he felt her backing him toward the bed. The two fell as one to the cushioned surface, the kiss became open-mouth upon the impact, causing Tarsa to emit a slight moan into his mouth. He slid an ungloved hand up her slender back, wondering when exactly his gloves had been removed but minding little... he broke the kiss as she straddled his waist, pushed her off.

"Wait a minute. No. This isn't right."

"What? What's the matter?" she frowned with disappointment.

"I... feel like I'm taking advantage of you. You're not exactly sober, you know." He drew his hands to his face, sighing.

"Well, neither are you..." she said, sliding a hand slowly up his thigh.

"yeah... But... NO! Cut that out!" he shouted as she had slid her hand a _little_ too far... He removed it none too gently, turning away.

"I can't do this. Not yet."

"Yes you can! I'll help!"

"You don't understand! I -" in turning back around to face her, his train of thought derailed, jaw slackening. Our intoxicated echidna had at that moment removed her tight-fitting shirt, revealing the lack of undergarment beneath.

"oh... Well, when you put it that way..."

He allowed her to tackle him once more, resuming the full-mouthed kissing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get up, you lazy pincushion!"

"wa? unn?" Shadow murmured, sitting up and looking around in sleepy bewilderment.

"She's left! Her apartment is empty! We have our chance to find the gem!" Karpa exclaimed whilst donning her tight black pants.

"Oh... Right..." he squinted at the digital clock, groaned. "It's almost four in the morning!" he complained, dragging a hand through his quills.

She turned to face him, glaring. "Do you want the emerald or not?"

"Oh, hell. Let's go." He growled, pulling on his shoes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tarsa's abandoned jeans hit the floor, soon followed by her light lace thong. (AN- don't ask me how an echidna can wear a thong, they just can.) And she again had the former guardian betwixt her thighs, less nervous now that the clothes were out of the way. (AN- I just realized hardly any male characters in this story wear clothes. Only the girls are fully dressed. Must make things easier, noh dah? )

"And who said you could be on top?" Knuckles smirked sexily up at her while sliding his hands around her slight waist.

"Oh, do I have to ask permission, now?"

He flipped her on her back suddenly, pinning her to the bed with his body and kissing her again, gliding his nimble hands along her smooth sides.

((...aaaaand the lemon will continue in the next chapter. I promise I'll try not to parry it as I did this one. Again, forgive me! Laaa! I've also been starved for inspiration as of late, but it's all coming back to me now! sings the song okies! So, REVIEW! My loverly wonderful reviewing people!)))


	10. What's Love Got to Do With It?

((( what did I tell you? Here I am! And you better feel lucky. I'm ill and I wanted to sleep in, but nooooo I had to get my blonde ass up so I could write you a story. You guys sure must be special. ... that and I had been stewing story ideas in my head all night. I'm thinking of adding a ferret. (actually adding, not THINKING of adding) his/her name would be Lil' Nicky. Only dilemma is I don't know what gender to make it! Nicky is a unisexual name! Anyway_ it_ will be light blue in color, and will be the cousin to Nack the weasel. He'll be trying to teach Nicky the trade of the thief, but Nicky will fail horribly being that he/she is so clumsy and, for the life of her/him, really doesn't care. All Nicky wants to do is have a little fun, and this 12-year-old (possibly younger) will become the ever-annoying prankster of one of my fics. Now that I've given away a good portion of my plot, you better be good readers to poor influenza-stricken me and give nice reviews (and chicken broth) so I can get better ;;)))

Knux: I think I've really begun to like our author.

Sonic: me too.

A: you're only saying that because you both got lucky. T.T

K: getTING lucky, as it were.

S: in the process OF getting lucky.

A: oh, I'm notthe English major, I don't know anything T.T you guys annoy me.

Tails: that's a nice change. Usually YOU'RE the annoying one.

A: -strangles Tails with his own tails- ANYWAY, I feel like corrugated shit today, so I may be less than perfect in spelling and grammar (even though I truly AM an English major.) so forgive me if I commit all unholy of taboos and gasp make a TYPO!

All: GASP!

Rouge: even though you've made all sorts of typos before and never bothered to correct them. SHAME! That and I'm still a minor character in your story. ;-; I thought you LOVED me!

A: -huggles Rouge- of COURSE I love you! But if people saw us together, they might start to think things...

-they kiss passionately-

K: naaaaaaa...O,o -drools-

S: that was...unexpected...and interesting...-covers Tails' eyes-

#$AHEM! No, I can't seem to keep Knuckles in a cage, so I don't own him. Or anyone else for that matter. EXCEPT ALL CHARACTERS THAT ARE MINE. wa.$#

_Chapter 9- What's Love Got To Do With It?_

God forbid she should allow him one fucking hour of sleep. Nooooo, she had to keep him up half the night... well, he may not have minded that, but then wake him after five minutes of sleep and demand that they go get the emerald THAT VERY MINUTE! Even HE wasn't that obsessed.

"Karpa, _darling_, my surveillance drones all showed the same thing. She left around midnight, went to this apartment, and then never left. She's probably going to spend the night. IT'S LOGIC. Please be reasonable..."

"I've had about enough of your defeatist attitude." to which he sighed heavily in exasperation, "We will keep on course as PLANNED and succeed. I will not sit and wait for you to have your beauty rest. If you can't keep up, then I suggest we limit our exerting activities." She looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"No! No, I'll be fine." Shadow growled, heaving forward the control stick of the minicopter (one of Shadow's side projects) and swerving off in the direction of downtown Monotreme.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Oh...God!"_

_"Did... did I hurt you?"_

_"No, it's... it's so...big..."_

"Sonic, please turn the TV off. I have work in the morning. T-T"

"No, wait! Watch this part, pleeease?"

"Turn it off. Now."

"Damnitalltahell. "

(AN- oh, I'm so evil. I'm SO evil. I bet you thought that was the lemon, too. Oh, well, HERE it is!)

-------------------------------------------------

Of all things, this was the very last he'd expected he'd end up doing that night. Sure, a little booze, a scary movie... Who woulda' thought it would end up like this? (AN- I would :D)

She groaned lightly as he slowly slid inside her, gripping the sheets tightly. His tendrils hung loosely about his shoulders, grazing her skin as the two bodies pressed and merged against one another. He kissed her roughly as he thrust more forcefully. She broke away from the kiss and cried out, hissing a breath through her teeth as he continued.

"y'ok?"

"yeah, don't stop..."

His thrusts became harder, climaxing at a point where the headboard was crashing against the wall. Tarsa moaned loudly, now gripping his back with her nails. Her legs tightened around his body as she felt herself slipping into intense orgasm...

In the dizzy euphoria of drunkenness and arousal, the two bodies felt as one. He couldn't discern where one ended and the other began. He was locked in this sensual summit where only the two existed, existed as one perfect entity. He let his head sink to her neck as he held her close, praying that the night would never end.

-----------------------------------------------

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT HERE?"

"It's not here. Damn. Then they must have done it to her as well..." Karpa held her chin in thought.

They stood in the middle of Tarsa's messy apartment. Shadow's ears twitched as he strived to sense the emerald's essence. He finally sighed, laying them back and glancing at his counterpart.

"What are you talking about?"

Karpa sighed, sitting on the unmade bed. "My sister and I were born as twins to a renowned family. Our line was bred for our distinctive characteristics: yellow to golden-brown skin; numerous long, thin tendrils; and of course our accent, but that's a learned trait. When we were born, no one knew what to think of it. We both bore the crescent of the guardian, but one of us had a defect. Tarsa was born a different color, blue of all hues. A disgrace to our family. Even though we were twins, stories might have circulated that she was illegitimate. Not only that, but there couldn't be two heiresses to the gem.

"At the time, it was the Lumin Emerald, sacred to the highbred. Our family was on the brink of war with a neighboring country, the cause for which was lost in years of distrust and trepidation. Our spies had discovered they were plotting to take the gem for themselves, so my father gave it into the trust of his confidant, Nupus, for safekeeping. Unbeknownst to him, Nupus was a radical of the black arts, and used the emerald's power to aid the enemy hordes. Through his spells and incantations of hatred, the emerald turned black and its power darkened.

"My father apprehended the fiend just in time, but failed to retrieve the emerald in one piece. You see, Nupus had tried to destroy it, but only succeeded in breaking it in two before it was confiscated. The gem, now blackened, reeked of bad intention. He couldn't fully destroy it because it was his people's, so he had another plan."

She grasped Shadow's hand, pressing it to her chest. His fur stood on-end and his quills quivered into their upright, defensive stance. The energy surged from her very bosom.

"My God... it's..." he stared in disbelief, unable to finish his sentence.

"He had one half surgically implanted in me at a young age. The other half was supposedly kept in his care. Tarsa was put up for adoption, never again able to take the Fairchild name. But, you see, I've been looking for the other half of the emerald most of my life. My father most certainly doesn't have it. So she..."

Shadow backed away quickly, looked around, a hand to his forehead. "This is too much... it's IN her? AND you?"

"That's how it seems. I was hoping it didn't have to come to this..." she sighed. "This is where you come in."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

He woke to the sudden movement of her body as she turned away from him in her sleep. He had to think for a moment, recalling the night's activities, wondering exactly how it had all come about. He wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her close, breathing deep the scent of her hair and enjoying the feel of her skin. However it happened, he was glad it did. He had no regrets.

"Knux..? You awake?"

"Yeah..."

"nnn... good morning..." she turned to face him, touching noses. He chuckled tiredly, leaning in to kiss her neck.

"So, do you even remember last night? You were pretty loaded..." he nipped at her skin playfully.

"I know. I'm sorry you had to see me like that..."

"What? I liked that side of you... You were...assertive."

"Was I?" she asked, smiling as she pushed him on his back, sitting on his stomach.

"Very."

She leaned in and bit his lip, growling.

"Yeah, like that."

Without warning, she froze, eyes widening. Shooting upright, she gasped suddenly, clutching at her chest and screaming in agony.

"Tarsa? What's wrong? What happened?"

"Oh God... Oh God, no...it BURNS!" she clawed at her chest, nails tearing at the skin as the ripping, burning sensation intensified. Knuckles tried to calm her as she screeched in anguish. With a final shuddering gasp, she fell limp and didn't stir.

"TARSA!" he shook her forcefully, breath quickening in alarm. His brow knotted and his lip quivered as he tapped gently at her cheeks, the listless expression in her wide, lifeless eyes causing utter panic to rise in his gut.

"Oh, please… God, no… TARSAAA!"

((dun dun DUN! What happened to Tarsa? Is she alive? What does Karpa have in mind? Find out in the next exciting episode of AVERAGE JOE:HAWAII!  
-gets pummeled by Knux- )))

K: I hate you now. T.T


	11. The Cataclysm

(((cliffhangers are so fun! Ah well, not many people are reading this (or give a shit) anyway, so I don't see the point in it either. DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT! You BASTARDS for not being nice! Laaaaa!)))

Sonic: someone hasn't taken her Ritalin today... ;;

Knuckles: and I think she needs a nap... ;-;

A: -cries into Rouge's shirt- why is everyone so cruel to me? What did I do to deserve this?

Shadow: you were born.

A: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Rouge: oh lordy, someone get her a tissue! This was a new shirt once...

!# why are you even worried about whether or not I own Sonic? Worry about stupid president Bush and Iraq. He needs to stop putting that pecker of a nose into places it don't belong. YOU STEAL MY CHARACTERS I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN LIKE A FISH! #!

K: ...how does that make sense?

Sn: I think she means "hunt you down _and gut_ _you_ like a fish"

A: -snarling- I SAY WHAT I MEAN, ARSEHOLES!

All: O.O;; yes ma'am?

_Chapter 10- The Cataclysm_

Shadow had to admit, he was practically fearless. But there was one thing that made his skin crawl.

The sight of blood.

"Damnit, I have no one else that can do this for me! Now I've already agreed to stay conscious through the whole procedure. I'll tell you exactly what to do. Now, strap me down."

He pulled the wrist and ankle holds shut, making sure they weren't too tight, then looked uneasily back to her. They had managed to sneak into the hospital easily enough, but locking down the OR was somewhat more difficult without someone having to be knocked unconscious. Luckily, the hospital wasn't very busy that day.

"w-... What if I mess up...? Like my hand slips and I-"

"You won't. Besides, we can't afford that, remember?"

"Right..." He grew somewhat pale for a moment before grasping a strap of leather and placing it in her mouth. She bit down, closing her eyes.

"You're going to have to crack the sternum first..."

"The sternum...right... what the fuck is a sternum?" he grasped at his quills in anxiety. "I can't do this. I can't do this."

"Well, unfortunately, we don't have time for you to have an emotional breakdown." Her words were somewhat muffled by the leather strap, but she spoke slowly. "The sternum is the chest bone. In the center of my chest. Make an incision, get that bone saw,andsaw throughthe sternum."

"Ok, ok, take the scalpel and make an incision... Easy..." The instrument quivered in his hand. He stood there, frozen to the spot.

"Do it, for Christ's sake!"

Just then, the locked doors of the OR burst open, the force of which caused by none other than one of the Eggman's robotic monstrosities. Several more filed in suite.

"Oh, lovely." Karpa growled, spitting out the strap.

"I can take 'em..." Shadow, threw down the scalpel, taking stance.

"Not this time, rodent! You don't have a chance against my newest creations!" the doctor said in his most cheesy of villain falsettos.

"Oh, help me, I'm scared." Karpa chuckled. "Shadow, unstrap me and hand me my blouse like a dear, would you?"

He did so, loosing her and tossing her garment in her general direction. She slipped it on, then sneered.

"I don't care who you are or which scrap pile you made those pathetic excuses for weapons from. You're going to feel pain." She then cracked her fists together, causing six long serrated blades to slide from each black glove.

Suddenly, one of the machines spat forth an orb, surrounding the two in a blue shield.

"What in-" she slashed at its surface, but to no avail.

The doctor laughed heartily. "You like it? It's an invention I borrowed from a little fox friend of mine. I know about the Dark Emerald, and I know you know where it is. But let's talk about that when we get home." He chuckled maniacally again as a robot seized the orb-shield and followed its master out the door and through a gaping hole in the hospital ceiling.  
(AN- wow, that was too cheesy for my tastes, but you have to consider this is Buttnick. I had to downgrade my material to fit him in. shame. I'm going to need a less retarded villain, that I will.)

Knuckles paced the waiting room floor anxiously. Had she suddenly had a heart attack? Some kind of lung problem? Was she dead? She was breathing earlier, but as he rode with her in the ambulance, he noticed that her mood ring was black. Not just black, but it seemed as if there was an endless hole fixed on her ring. That didn't make sense, and it probably meant nothing, but SOMETHING had to make sense today.

He jumped a little in surprise when his cell rang. He answered it hurriedly.

"What?"

"Knux, have you seen Tails?"

"Sonic, I can't talk right now. I'll call you back.

"Wait! This is important! Tails wasn't in his room this morning. It's not like him to disappear like that! I think something happened to him!"

Knuckles sighed in defeat. "Why does all the shit have to hit the fan today? I don't even have my fuckin' gloves on!" he paced some more, collecting himself. "Listen, something happened to Tarsa. She was having these chest pains or something and passed out. I'm at the fucking hospital, there's nothing I can do."

Sonic sighed as well. "I'll call the others. Hang in there, tough guy."

"whatever."

He hung up just as an announcement came over the PA.

"We're sorry for the inconvenience, but due to the damage done to room 109, there will be a slight delay in operation. All emergencies are being seen to, but there _will_ be a delay in today's schedule. Thank you for your patience."

'Damage?' he strode to the front desk.

"What damage are they talking about?"

"Sir, remain calm. There's nothing to worry about." The mouse in the nurse cap said blandly without looking up from her computer screen.

"What happened?"

The nurse looked at him over her spectacles. "You didn't hear?"

"Obviously not."

"There was an explosion or something. I think it's a terrorist attack, but that's just my opinion-"

"Explosion?"

"Yeah, there's a huge hole in the roof right outside the operating room! Thank God no one was in that section when it happened."

Knuckles gripped the counter. "When did it happen?"

"Oh, not twenty minutes ago! You should have been here, the whole place was shaking and-"

"Ma'am, you have to tell me- where is the hole?"

"Oh, right down those stairs and down the hallway to the left-"

He ran off and down the stairwell.

"BUT THAT'S A RESTRICTED AREA!" she shouted after him.

_'Tarsa passed out twenty minutes ago... it can't be coincidence... what am I thinking? The hospital's ten miles from where it happened, but... how could all these things happening in one morning be coincidence?'_ his mind raced as he skipped down the stairwell.

_'It can't be...'_ he sprinted down the hallway. He screeched to a halt, staring into the center of the rubble. There laid a small black box, seemingly placed for him to find. He stepped gingerly through the debris, lifting the box and retreating to flat ground. In taking a better look at the object, he found it to be a recorder/player of some kind. There was a single square button on it, and without thinking, he pressed it.

"To whom it may concern," began the unmistakablevoice of our despicable Dr. Robotnik. "the emeralds will all soon be mine and it is useless to try to stop me! If you ever want to see your precious mechanic alive again, you will comply with my wishes. That is all."

"I AM _NOT_ A MECHANIC, ASSHOLE!" came the shrill reply that indubitably was Tails himself.

"SHUT UP, WHELP!"

The recording ended.

He sighed heavily, throwing down the device angrily.

"Well, here we go again."

---------------------

"This is interesting. I didn't think the old fart had it in 'im." Vector commented after hearing the news.

"If he has Tails, he's probablyheaded toAngel Island to make him shut down the shield. This is bad..." Sonic concluded, falling heavily onto his couch.

"Do we really need Big and Amy for this one?" he asked Espio.

"We need all the help we can get. Where's Knuckles, by the way?"

"At the hospital. His girlfriend fainted or something."

"The Monotreme Memorial Hospital?" Vector asked, unfolding his arms.

"How the hell should I know? I guess..."

"There was an attack there today! Like...eehhhh, a bomb or a terrorist or...well, something. I don't pay much attention to the news." He said, scratching his head. "But I bet it was Egghead and he was probably after Knux!"

Everyone jumped as Sonic's phone rang. He sprinted over to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Sonic! Eggman has Tails! And I think he had something to do with Tarsa blacking out, but I can't be sure. I've got a message he left. I'm comin' over."

"What? You didn't run into him?"

"I actually just missed him. Hey, I'll talk to you when I get there."

Sonic then heard the dial tone.

"Well, Knux is ok. That's good. But what was Eggman doing at the hospital if he wasn't after Knuckles?" he asked, looking around the room as he hung up.

All were silent in perplexity.

---------------------------------------------------------

Karpa's cigarette trembled between her lips as she shivered in the cold cell where she had been deposited. Shadow was pacing again, thinking aloud even if incoherently. And that stupid fox kid was sitting in his little dangling cage, playing solitaire on his palm pilot.

"I'd KILL for a red nine right about now..."

"Hey, if you're such a child prodigy, why don't you get us out of here?" she shouted up at him.

He shrugged. "Sorry, lady. I don't even know you and I'm not supposed to talk to strangers. YES! A red nine! And an ACE!"

She growled profanities under her breath, hugging herself more tightly and inhaling the warmth of her cigarette.  
"DAMN the fact they took our only hope…."

Shadow sneered bitterly at a wall, yearning desperately for his prized yellow Chaos Emerald.

Tails was now listening to his ipod and singing along.  
(AN- he never runs out of gadgets to play with. He hides them in his socks. I guess...)

"You make meh feel like I can fly! So high! El-eh-vay-SHUN! Whooooooohoo…"

(AN- that's part of "Elevation" by U2, btw )

Shadow growled in annoyance, grasping the bars and glaring up at the child.

"Can you PLEASE keep your music to yourself?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, mister. It's a good song. "

Shadow's frown deepened to that of contemplation as the fox's face was somewhat familiar.

"Haven't I seen you somewhere?"

"I dunno, I don't pay much attention. I didn't get to take myritalin today. "

"Oh. O.o Alrighty then."

(AN- forgive me, I'm going OOC again :D )

--.0.--

"When is he going to execute us or something?" Karpa complained, sucking on her umpteenth cigarette, resting her forehead against the bars of the cell. Shadow hesitantly stroked a comforting hand across her back. She only sighed and ignored him.

Tails, with nothing better to do, began to read aloud from his little digital library, something completely boring and uninteresting:

"The mental features discoursed of as the analytical, are, in themselves, but little susceptible of analysis. We appreciate them only in their effects. We know of them, among other things, that they are always to their possessor, when inordinately possessed, a source of the liveliest enjoyment. As the strong man exults in his physical ability, delighting in such exercises as call his muscles into action, so glories the analyst in that moral activity which disentangles. He derives pleasure from even the most trivial occupations bringing his talents into play. He is fond of enigmas, of conundrums, of hieroglyphics; exhibiting in his solutions of each a degree of acumen which appears to the ordinary apprehension preternatural. His results, brought about by the very soul and essence of method, have, in truth, the whole air of intuition. The faculty of re- solution is possibly much invigorated by mathematical study, and especially by that highest branch of it which, unjustly, and merely on account of its retrograde operations, has been called, as if par excellence, analysis. Yet to calculate is not in itself to analyze. A chess-player, for example, does the one without effort at the other. It follows-"

"Why? Why do you torture us so? It's like he's adding insult to injury…… how cruel…." Karpa slumped, knees buckling as she let herself fall to the cold stone floor.

"You… uh… dropped your cigarette…."

(AN- no more sugar for me tonight. I'm way ooc and I think I'll come back to this when my mind is cleared. Yaa.)  
(((Sadly, that's all I had time for today. Work is crunching down on my free time hard... eeeee, well, sorry and I'll update soon. Toodleooo)))


	12. The Pursuit

((I took my sweet ass time in updating because- let's face it- the only person that was reading and/or reviewing left on vacation for a month and I can't bribe anyone anymore because I ran out of money. But I know someone ELSE who's NICER than all of you and should follow his example like good boys and girls and transvestites. (too much sugar again, noh dah) anyway, just letting you know (Travis) it means a lot to me that you're wasting your precious time to read my work. Anyway, me wubbles you with hugs and kisses and all sorts of other nice things ...

Now here's something interesting I found. It's a WONDERFUL tool for creating characters and their personalities. Basically, you put in a name, state the gender, and it tells you what the person is like. (it was scarily accurate on my own. I shall put it in my bio.) anyway, I've decided I'm going to post a name and description in every chappy for fun. Here goes!))

The name of Knuckles creates a mature, self-possessed, and responsible nature. You are an organizer and leader who exercises sound and fair judgment in all your dealings, both business and personal. The name is a very practical influence, causing you to take your responsibilities seriously. At times it is difficult for you to see the lighter or more humourous side of a situation because of your serious attitude. Your highly capable and efficient nature makes it difficult for some people to approach you. Although you desire to serve your fellow man, you may at times lack tolerance for those who are less self-assured and whose approach to life is not as positive and optimistic as your own.

Pretty damn accurate, neh? At least I think so. I'll do one of my chars next time. Onto the fic!

Sonic: HOLD UP! I didn't get my say yet!

A: being that you have to comment on EVERYTHING, I've decided to put you on talking restriction. -ductapes his mouth shut-

S: mum miff! GNEEEE!

A: what's that, Sonic? I can't hear you.

S: T.T rrrrrrrrrr.

!# who here reading this thinks I own Sonic? Really?#

_Chapter 11- Pursuit_

Knuckles had dozed off some time ago, head resting on his chest and arms folded as he sat in the uncomfortable chair next to the hospital bed. Sonic and the crew had the recording and were doing all they could. Knuckles' place right now was with Tarsa. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew she had somehow gotten caught up in the middle of this cataclysm. His thoughts slipped in and out of reason as he rested there in half-sleep, half-dreaming. The monotonous beeping of the pulse monitor seeped its way into his quasi-unconsciousness, and his mind perked up to the sound somewhat as it suddenly began to accelerate.

Without warning, the bedridden girl gasped, sitting up with a jolt, looking around with wild, sunken eyes. This sudden episode in turn caused Knuckles to fall out of his chair in shock.

"IT'S HERE!" she shrieked, clutching at her chest once more as her eyes rolled back in their sockets. She gasped again more forcefully, clawing at the IV in her arm.

"Tarsa! Tarsa, no, don't! Lay back down. Breathe." He pushed her back to the bed gently, trying to soothe her, but her eyes still bore that frighteningly deathlike pallor. He smoothed her hair lightly, regardless of how uneasy her appearance was making him.

"It was a dream. Calm down. You're safe..."

Her lids relaxed a little, her breath slowing. "Where am I? What...what happened to me?"

"The doc says you had an anxiety attack. Something about post traumatic stress syndrome, but I don't listen to doctors. They're all quacks."

His attempt to lighten the mood failed. She turned away, drawing a hand to her chest.

"It can't be. I _felt_ something. Right here..."

"I'll see if I can't convince him to give you an x-ray, or MRI...whatever they use. Ok?"

"Yeah, I'd feel better if they did... I'm sorry if I've caused you any trouble-"

Her apology was cut off by a soft kiss.

"Don't worry about it. You're worth it."

Her cracked lips curled slightly in an attempt of a smile.

"You don't have to stay with me. I'm fine."

"Like hell I don't. I'm staying here until you're on your feet again."

"Listen, I don't want you to waste any more of your time on my account-"

"It's not a waste-"

"LISTEN TO ME!" she rasped sternly, sitting up with difficulty. "Go. Like you said, you have your priorities and I'm not important right now."

He frowned, opening his mouth to object, but couldn't. Hadn't he thought that to himself some time ago?

"I never told you that! And that was before... how could you know...?"

She fixated him with a serious stare. "Bad things are going to happen. I don't know what all this means, but I just know. It will need you soon. As mine now needs me..." She shook her head, tendrils tossing. She drew her hands to her ears, grimacing. "It's close... The joining of the two... light and darkness... with the shadow,hidden in gold. She needs me to finish the design... I-"

He watched her with widened eyes, waiting for her to continue. She sat with her hands clasped over her ears, rocking back and forth, her face wrenched and mouth open as if she were screaming in terror, but made no sound.

"Tarsa! What is it? What do you see!"

"THE END!" she wailed, her gasps turning into sobs of anguish. "She's coming! She wants us dead- everything dead! Ohhhh, God, the blood! NOO! YOU CAN'T LET THEM TOUCH ME! THEY WILL OPEN PANDORA'S BOX!"

His eyes widened more under his furrowed brow,shocked. "Are you talking about Dr. Robotnik? What is he going to do?"

"It …..Itshell …. save me….."

She fainted from fright at the visions playing on the insides of her eyelids. Surely one so innocent and frail shouldn't have to bear the message of Armageddon, shouldn't have to witness her own demise...

Knuckles shot to his feet, a hand to his forehead as he took deep, rapid breaths; looking around for a simple explanation. She was hallucinating. Post traumatic stress, right? But she had read his own thoughts. And her cryptic ranting- _it will need you soon_. She couldn't mean anything but the _Master Emerald_!

He stepped back to the bedside, quivering in hesitation, leaning in and planting a kiss on her fevered brow. He hated to leave her, but he was much needed elsewhere. He turned and sprinted out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Ask nicely and I'll think about it." She huffed, turning away.

He sighed. "Amy, we need you. Please help us. Please? With whipped cream and cherries on top?"

She smirked, looking back. "On your knees."

"Oh, you're really pressing it..." he reluctantly dropped to his knees on the pink carpet.

"Amy, please. We don't have time for this-"

"Beg. Or I'll tell Cream AND Big not to listen to you either."

"Why you little conniving-"

"That's not begging, Sonic."

He growled under his breath, then clasped his hands in the usual begging posture.

"Please, Amy, grace us with your remarkable skills and undying beauty." He turned his head and gagged discreetly.

"Now that's more like it! Sure, I'll see what I can do!" she pulled out her palm organizer.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he rose to his feet,

"Checking my schedule. I've been majoring in law at Mobius University, and I have classes I simply CAN'T miss..."

"Law? You? ... College is a stretch of the imagination but LAW?"

She grinned happily, pulling out her mallet. "yep! Gotta start using this for justice and the right of the people! Teehee!"

"Oh, God. What has democracy stooped to?"

"Order in the court!" she shouted, pounding his head to make a point... though we know not which.

"Now, I believe I can be free this week, but I have to be back by Monday because that's when we discuss all those neat Latin terms that sound funny when you say them out loud."

Sonic stared at her with pity. "Let's just go."

She bounced over and took his arm. "Yes! Let's!"

"Don't touch me..."

(AN- if any of that reminded you of "Legally Blonde," you're right. What a sad lacking of brain cells…. Anyway, Amy's pinkness drove me to it. I hate blatant blondes…. She's blonde. You don't have to have hair to be blonde. Now I regret being blonde….THE STORY!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The stone ceiling dripped with trapped moisture, the dank smell of decay permeating the darkened chamber. You have to admit, Eggman went all out for the authentic dungeon appearance. It looked and FELT like a real, God-honest dungeon with all the aura of despair and entrapment, without actually having to wait for a real dungeon to become dank and drippy and depressing.  
(AN- wow, he should take up interior decorating!)

The two in the cell had run out of things to amuse themselves with- pacing, arguing, more pacing, -and Karpa had run out of cigarettes, so she was getting a little testy. Tails, on the other hand, was STILL entertained, and was popping his gum noisily as he played Final Fantasy on his Gameboy Advance.  
(AN- final fantasy IS on gameboy advance, right?)

Shadow now sat cross-legged, tossing a pebble at the hanging cage from time to time, cursing at it in a low voice. With little else to do, Karpa began to pace again.

"Perhaps he's gone to get your sister." Shadow said, breaking the half-silence.

"No, he wouldn't know to look for her. Family secret, remember? Besides, even if he had the whole gem, he wouldn't know how to activate it and I'm sure as 'ell not telling. Besides, I think he's letting on that he knows more than he really does. I think all he's heard was the rumor."

"Oh. So... now what?"

"We wait. He's not too bright by the look of 'im and how he talks. I think he hired someone to create all those heaps of shrapnel that follow him around. As soon as he comes to retrieve the information from me, we'll just overpower the machines and escape. Simple."

"Yeah, right. Real simple. Hey, we could grab the wonder child while we're at it." he spat in Tails' direction. "We need a plan, Karpa. He might do something drastic."

"Well, he CAN'T kill either of us because we have what he wants. So... we'll see what opportunity grants us. I haven't the foggiest what he has in mind. Do you?"

He sighed, flopping onto his back and gazing disinterestedly at the ceiling. "Not really. But I have an idea."

-------------------------------------------------

Sonic looked up as Knuckles let himself in.

"Hey. You wouldn't happen to have any rabies vaccine on you, would you?" he asked the echidna.

"Uh...no."

"Damn. Amy just bit me and I think I'm infected... Someone needs keep her on a leash."

The sound of Mighty's rising giggles could be heard from the kitchen. Knuckles sighed.

"First off, that joke is eight years old. Second, WHY ARE YOU JUST SITTING THERE?"

"um... because?"

Knuckles fought the urge to clobber him.

"GET YOUR SPINY ASS OFF THAT COUCH AND GET GOING! WE GOTTA PLANET TO SAVE, GAWDAMNIT!"

He was suddenly assaulted by a mallet and saw all sorts of pretty pink hearts.

"Don't take the Lord's name in vain." Amy advised him. He snarled at her, holding his head.

"WHAT THE HELL? DON'T YOU GUYS CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO TAILS? THE EMERALD?"

"Oh, that. He usually waits about a week before he makes something drastic that wouldn't have worked anyway, but we have to destroy it easily. Tails is fine. He had his palm pilot with him and he's been e-mailing me."

"... that reminds me. I had something to tell you." Knuckles stated calmly.

"What's that?"

"This time the world's coming to an end."

"Really?" Sonic asked with sarcasm. "And how do you know this?"

"eh... Hell, so much weird shit has been happening today it makes what I'm about to tell you believable. Tarsa can see the future." He shrugged, not knowing what else to say.

"Ah. THAT reminds ME, your mom called and she wants you tolay off the bottle,..." he snickered. "...Herman."

and the last thing Sonic remembered was a flash of red and a cracking sound.

"Ow... Knux, I don't think that was necessary..." Mighty said as he had stepped out the kitchen doorway.

"He was pissing me off..." he glowered at the unconscious hedgehog. "Where's Sonic's computer?"

----------------------------------

blustreek18: has sent you a message.

"yay! It's Sonic! I have someone to talk to!" Tails cheered, pulling out his foldable mini-keybord from a shoe. (he had removed them, you see, so he could access his gadgets more easily.)

furfly12: hey. dungeons suck. how're things w/ u?

blustreek18: this is knux. where are you?

furfly12: hiya knux. ...  
in a dungeon.

blustreek18: can you see anything? where's eggman?

furfly12: i haven't seen him all day. and there's a black hedgehog and a yellow echidna here too. theyre about all I can see except wall. the hedgehogs mean.u.u

--.o.--

Sonic stumbled in, pinching his bleeding nose.

"Get off my computer, damnit!"

"I'm finding out where Tails is, dumbass."

blustreek18: do you know where the dungeon is?

furfly12: im guessing its in robotropolis. i dunno. chatting is fun.

--.o.--

Back in the dungeon, Karpa had risen from her seat on the cold floor to the sound of Tails typing.

"You've been able to contact someone this whole time!"

"Yep. I'm talking to Knuckles right now. He's not very happy. Do you know where we are?"

"T.T would you like the exact coordinates?" she replied, pulling out her own personal handheld.

furfly12: hey, knux! good news! The echidna lady person knows where we are! Ill go get her.

Tails stood as best he could in his small cage, suddenly jumping and stamping forcefully on the cage floor. The bottom came loose and he fluttered safely to the ground.

He casually walked over to the cell and smiled happily while the two inside stared at him with disbelief.

"Knuckles wants to talk to you." He said very matter-of-factly, handing palm pilot and mini-keyboard through the bars.

"Why does that name sound so familiar...?" Shadow asked no one in particular.

furfly12: This is Karpa. Knuckles, isn't it?

blustreek18: yes. give me the coordinates.

furfly12: Why should I? Who are you?

blustreek18: im a guardian. we need to get the emeralds back as soon as possible. please give me the coordinates.

furfly12: What a coincidence! So am I!

blustreek18: ...waitaminute, who are you?

furfly12: Karpa Fairchild of the highbred echidnas.

Shadow rolled his eyes as he was reading over her shoulder.

--.o.--

Sonic squinted at the screen, still suffering from a mild concussion.

"What the hell is a highbred echidna?"

"A stuck-up breed of blue bloods that CALL themselves echidnas. If she's a guardian, she must be the caretaker of the Lumin Emerald." Knuckles, being a guardian AND an echidna and therefore knowing everything about what he just said, stated.

"Oh. I see. Well, you know more about this kind of thing than I do, so I'm just going to pass out for awhile...wake me when we get there." he said this with a slight slur, wobbling on his feet for a moment before falling to the floor.

furfly12: is sending you a file. Accept?

blustreek18: thanx. Btw, who's with you?

furfly12: With me? Oh, you must mean Shadow. He's my accomplice.

"Shadow? Isn't he supposed to be dead?" Espio, appearing out of nowhere, asked whilst peering over his shoulder. This caused the red one to jolt in shock.

"GAAA! I HATE it when you do that!"

"...I'm sorry?"

"Anyway, yeah, maybe she's talking about ANOTHER black hedgehog named Shadow. Or, he's still alive."

"The latter being the more sensible conclusion."

"Precisely."

blustreek18: does eggman have the lumin emerald?

furfly12: You know your history. I'm impressed. No, it's safe for now. Half, anyway.

blustreek18: half?

furfly12: No time to explain. Just get us the bloody hell out of here.

blustreek18: rgr. on our way.

"Well, let's get this over with." Knuckles said as the coordinates were being printed.

(((and in my haste to post another mistitled chapter, I decided to end it here and write the next when I have more time. -pinches her Travi-sama's ass for fun- alrighty then, goodnight my beloved readers! All two of you! Raa!)))


	13. TO THE RESCUE! 'trumpet fanfare'

((( I GOT A REVIEW! -picks up gamegirl and spins her around in an excited squeeze- eeeeeeeeee thankyouthankyouthankyou. Although pikki...pinnochio...porche?

Piccard: -- it's Piccard.

Yes, that-... hasn't had the opportunity to review being that he's still on vacation(oh, sorry, "holiday"), lucky bastard. -salutes him with a toast, holding up her tiny manekineko sake cup.-

P: ...you Americans scare me. -.-;;;

A: aaaaaaaaaaaanyway, me gots tons of stuff to put in this chappy because I feel as lovely as a tub full of nice things today so I'm going to spread my warm fuzziness over you all like jiff peanut butter. (not crunchy.) aahh, I love love, don't you?

P: ...what? oh, yes of course. Ahem.

A: English people are interesting, yes they are. Tea?

P: yes, of course, thankyou. -sips pompously-

A:... okay! I need to start writing! -throws on cape and mask- TO THE FIC! UP, UP AND AWAAAAAYYYYY! GNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

K: neh?

& EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- what oh? yeah. My characters is mine, neh? Thou gets? Gud. Sonicteampeople owns Soni-kun. Wakarimaske? Hai! Now shut up and continue reading.&

_Chappy 12- TO THE RESCUE! -trumpet fanfare-_

The city looked somewhat menacing from the air; of course the doctor had gone all out for his "secret" lair so it had all the villainous appeal to it. Vector had some training in flying some of Tails' machines, and was doing tolerably well despite the fact the cockpit was crowded. The animals present included Amy, Cream (and of course Cheese), Espio, Charmy, Knuckles, Rouge and a still-unconcious Sonic. He was in stable condition, though, and all he needed was some nice cold water in the face to get him on his feet again.

He sputtered pieces of slurred curses, wiping at his face hastily after being assaulted with the water.

"What in? Where? Who the? KNUCKLES!"

"What? We're here. You were out. Amy just happened to have a Dasani.-evil grin-"

"T.T stop grinning."

Just then the machine pitched forward, causing Knuckles to stumble, tripping on a wire and falling heavily on our blue hedgehog.

"MY SPLEEN!"

Amy came rushing to her crush's aid.

"What happened? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

What she saw couldn't have been reassuring. The two were inadvertently tangled in a 'very' provocative position, looking up at her with horrified surprise. She gasped.

"KNUCKLES, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?"

"Oh, God, no. No no no no no. it's definitely not-" Knuckles began to object, removing himself from the other.

"YES IT IS! You caught us! I'm actually gay! NOW LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Sonic insisted, standing and dusting himself off angrily.

Amy smirked evilly. "If that's true, then you'd have no problem kissing him, right?"

The two males looked at each other; Sonic bearing a fearful expression and Knuckles bearing a glare of first degree murder.

"Yeah, sure, no problem..." he said waveringly, looking up at Knuckles pleadingly. He shrugged in reply, leaning in for the kiss...

"GROSS! I CAN'T DO IT!" Sonic shouted turning away and grimacing.

"Yeah! I so rule at gay chicken!" Knuckles raised his hands triumphantly.

Amy just frowned and blinked, confused.

"Hey, I found the building!" Vector called from the cockpit.

Charmy pressed against the glass, looking out in awe at the robot city.

"I hope Tails is alright..." Cream said, joining Charmy.

"He's fine. I talked to him an hour ago. He's working on getting the other two prisoners out." Espio stated from his seat in a corner.

Rouge leaned on the back of the pilot seat, looking over Vector's shoulder.

"I just hope we can pull it off."

--------------------------------------------

"You're a spy and yet you have nothing that can saw through metal? Absolutely nothing that can help us?" Shadow asked, arms folded across his chest.

"... not really, no."

"Psh. Some spy you are."

He turned back to the young fox who was calculating the exact amounts of each element in the alloy that made the bars. Despite the aged and decayed aura of the dungeon, these bars were looking brand new. He decided after a series of small tests that the alloy was platinum, titanium and ytterbium, the last of which puzzled him.

"Okay! I'm going to need some magnesium disulfide. Either that or liquid bismuth technetium hydride... you wouldn't happen to have any, would you?"

Shadow felt his chest and thighs as if searching pockets. "Aw, damn. I left 'em at home. Sorry."

"T.T gee thanks." Tails took off, circling the room. "Well, I guess I have to make a bomb then..."

Karpa stood, remembering something.

"Would a small vial offrancium oxide help?"

Tails flew back to the cell hastily. "Yes! Yes, that's great!"

"And you've had that this whole time?" Shadow demanded.

"I simply forgot. Forgive me for not being perfect like you and single- handedly using my 'ultimate life form' powers to lift us from entrapment."

"Oh, shut up."

------------------------------------------------------

"Oooooooooo... Niiiifffftyyyyyyyyy..." Charmy said approvingly of the inside of the unit as the group stepped out of the chopper.

"Be quiet! I don't have enough ammo for a whole hoard to drop on us right now..." Rouge scolded. Charmy huffed.

"I wish Big were here..." Cream whimpered.

"Now, now, Cream, you know he had therapy this week..." Amy informed her.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna stay in the helicopter all alone..."

"Hey, you got Charmy and Cheese to keep you company. And nothing can get in to harm you. Now, get inside."

Amy activated the shield after the door had closed, following the others down the metal hallway.

"This place never ends!" Vector said after about half an hour of walking.

"Strange that we haven't run into anything yet...it could be a trap..."

"Oh, lighten up, Espio." Sonic gave him a hearty pat on the back. "Nothing we cant handle!"

At that precise moment, a thunderous explosion erupted from the grate they were treading on, sending them flying.  
(AN- at this point, everyone would bescattering rings, noh dah.)

"Sorry, Sonic! My bad!" Tails called from below.

Sonic crawled quickly back to the grate. "Hey! You're alive!"

"Yup! And we got outta the dungeon too!" he grinned upward with soot covering his face.

Just then the familiar form of Shadow joined the child.

"Tails! Look out!"

"What? Why?"

"It's Shadow!"

"Nuh uh. He ain't Shadow. Shadow's dead."

"I am?" Shadow was now thoroughly confused.

"And this guy's tons nicer. He likes GreenDay!"

Sonic sighed in defeat. "Hang on a sec, Knux is gonna get this grate off and we'll pull you up."

Knuckles found his feet, rubbing the back of his head. "Alright then, stand aside." And he commenced in punching a reasonably-sized hole in the metal grating.

Rouge had attempted to dust herself off during these events, not much paying attention to the rescue until she saw a familiar face.

"Shadow! Long time no see! How the hell are ya?"

Shadow, who had followed Tails, pretended not to notice, turning away.

"God, it's HER again..."  
He winced as she gave him a tight hug.

"I almost missed you, you know? Where've you been hiding all this time?"

"...do I know you?"  
(AN- I explain in the sequel how Shadow knows Rouge since his loss of memory. STAY TUNED!)

Karpa was hoisted up next, fussing with her hair the minute she was on solid ground.

"Damn the humidity..." she froze as her gaze fell upon Knuckles. "Hell-lloo, what have we here?" she smirked, walking to him.

"This is just a guess, but you must be Knuckles."

He had to do a double take when he looked at her. Aside from herhairstyle, fur,and eye color, she looked exactly like Tarsa. He could find no difference.

"Y- yeah...that's me..."

"Nice to meet you in person." She offered her hand.

Shadow cleared his throat audibly.

"Ok, we need to get going. Everyone ok?" Sonic asked, taking their attention.  
"OH MY GOD, AMY! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?" he screamed upon seeing her.

"What! What is it! Is it bad!" she felt at her face in panic.

"Oh, wait, that's how it normally looks. Nevermind. "

"rrrrrrrrrrrg. T.T"

"Someone tell me why we just rescued Shadow." Vector said finally as he lifted the chopper.

"He's with her...so I guess that's why... hell if I know. You tell us- ehh..."

"Karpa Fairchild. And you are?"

"My name's Sonic. Why are you hanging around with this loser? And why isn't he dead?"

"First off, he can't die. Second... he didn't look half bad. So I kept him around."

"She needed me to help retrieve the emerald." Shadow explained from his dark corner.

"Oh, and that too."

"You...you wouldn't happen to have a sister, would you?" Knuckles, who had just stepped into the crowded room, inquired.

"Why do you ask?" there was a tone of apprehension in her voice.

"I know someone who looks exactly like you...well, not the same color, but-"

She straightened. "You know Tarsa?"

"Yes! oh, man, this is weird..."

She smirked and was about to speak when suddenly,she gasped and dropped to her knees,clutching her chest with both hands.

"Damn it! Not now!" she emitted a sound that was half scream and half snarl, gritting her teeth against the pain. Shadow was at her side in a moment.

"What's happening?" he asked her.

Knuckles just stared helplessly, feeling like he was watching Tarsa all over again.

"Something's happening to my sister... they're trying to remove the shard... GAAAAUGH!" she collapsed under the agonizing ripping sensation, swearing.

"Shard?" everyone except the two newcomers was confused.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I thought she was under? Give her more, she's thrashing!"

"But, doctor, that cant be! I gave her ten CC's!"

"Tie her down, then! She's going to kill herself!"

Tarsa was then strapped to the operating table, breathing heavily and quickly. They had just gotten her chest open and her quickly-beating heart was visible through the blood, which was now beginning to seep into the green sterile cloth covering her.

"I've found it! Give her some gas before I remove it."

"But doctor, any more could ki-"

"Just do it!"

"Yes, doctor..."

Just as he had fixed the instrument around the supposed offensive object, Tarsa let loose with a shrill wail, tugging at the straps. The gas had no effect.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The straps snapped simultaneously. The surgeons backed away as her body levitated from the table.

"What in the name of God..."

Her body righted itself mid air, her hair and tendrils flowing lucidly as if she were submerged in water. A blinding light pervaded from the center of the gaping hole in her chest, and to the physicians' awe, the opening healed itself. Her eyes opened slowly, now absent of pupils. Her irises burned a blood red.

"How dare you... How dare you try to remove me from my vessel?" the voice that emulated from the girl's throat was no longer her own, but a deep, unearthly one that reverberated against the walls and caused instruments to clatter from their trays.

Her body jerked slightly and a brighter light poured from her very skin, vaporizing the terrified surgeons in an instant.

"Karpa...the time has come to awaken..."

(((AND ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER ENSUES! Hope you liked it. I may or may not update soon. It all depends on the reviews... dun dun DUN!)))

PS: I ALLLLLMOST FORGOT but I didn't. This is a name profile for Val!

The name Velociti creates a very independent, practical, analytical nature with skillful business abilities. You desire freedom from restrictions and authority in order that you can pursue your own ambitions. This name gives you leadership qualities and you are seldom happy in positions where you must direction from others. Material and financial success are the focus of your interests, but sacrificing much for material ambition will result in a lack of harmony and balance in your personal life, particularly a lack of appreciation for social courtesies and things of a more inspirational nature.


	14. The Awakening

((( this is odd. I've actually been dreaming about new characters, names and all. pretty damn interesting to dream a name, neh? Anyway, her name was Shokoni and she was a surfer-girl/karaoke freak. No idea why. But she was awesome, and I hope to use her in an upcoming fic. NO I WON'T EVEN TELL YOU WHAT SHE IS!

Knux: YET ANOTHER echidna. You're so predictable. -.-

Sonic: too many echidnas in the kitchen spoil the casserole. -nods-

K: ...what?

A: -whallops Knux over the head with a large tuna-

K: XX she hit me with a fish?

A:T.T that's for giving away my secrets, you mean red person you.

K: nani?

A: anyway, here's TWO name profiles because I feel that the end of this fic is near and I want to fit them in.

Shadow: -exaggerated yawn-

A: oh, go suck Sonic.

Sn: what? NUUU! -covers himself-

Sh: ...neh?

A: AHEM

Your name of Tarsa creates a desire for association with people and new experiences, many of which have been rather bitter. This name has given you a gregarious personality and a quick-thinking, creative, and versatile nature, but one that is very emotional. You desire change and travel and would enjoy opportunities that allowed you to be creative and to act independently, rather than to conform to system and routine. However, this name does not allow you to complete your undertakings, as farther fields always look greener.

Your name of Karpa gives you a clever mind, good business judgment, a sense of responsibility, and an appreciation of the finer things of life. You are serious-minded and not inclined to make light of things even in little ways, and in your younger years you had more mature interests than others your age. Home and family mean a great deal to you and it is natural that you should desire the security of a peaceful, settled home environment where you can enjoy the companionship of family and friends. Whatever you set out to accomplish you do your very best to complete in accordance with what you consider to be right.

Sn: am I allowed to comment?

A: nu. Und zhat iz feenal.

Sn: stop talking like Eva Gabor. o.O;;

A: nee!

Sn: -comments anyway- y'know, I haven't seen MY name up there yet. KNUCKLES got to get HIS turn... sure, VELOCITI got HERS, but I'm, like, the main character person hero dude... Thing.

A: yes, but you're also conceited, cocky and narcissistic.

Sn: ... am I? not moi. Not myself. Not little strikingly handsome and incredibly sexy me! Nevah! -commences to kiss his own arm.-

Sh: o.o;; I'M not even that full of myself...

A: SHUT UP AND LET ME WRITE THIS GD FIC!

K: meow.

A: o.O?

!$ if you think I own Sonic, you need to see a shrink. And wear a straight jacket. And Hannibal's mask thing. #!

Sh: -in low creepy voice- why, hello Clarise...

A: -gets chills- that actually sounded sexy for some strange reason...

K: -slaps Aeyvi with the tuna- GET TO THE FIC!

A: T.T awright awright, FINE!

_Chapter 13- The Awakening_

Sonic paced the floor of the hideout nervously. Knuckles sat nearby, hands still naked of his beloved gloves, tapping his fingers on the arm rest. The tension was thick in the air.

Robotnik had followed them. The rescue was, indeed, a trap. He had intended them to save the three so he could discreetly follow them back and surprise them as a whole, taking out a larger number of their forces in a single wave of attacks. Luckily, they had escaped to their underground shelter in the great forest, and were now waiting anxiously to see what came of Karpa's condition.

Shadow stepped out of the med room door, raking a quivering hand through his quills, emitting a quick sigh of fear.

"She's... she's not making any sense. It's like she's becoming... possessed... or something..."

Sonic ceased his pacing abruptly and glared at the dark hedgehog.

"Whadda you know about anything? Gawd, what if she's just sick, y'know? We don't hafta make such a big deal out of this! I mean, COMEON! Buttnick's right over our heads and you're worried about her catching a fucking fever!"

They stared each other down for moment, each sneering and breathing heavily with rising rage. Shadow stepped forward and backhanded Sonic across the face sharply. He gasped in shock, holding his cheek, looking at him with widened eyes.

"You have NO idea what's going on here. Karpa's not ill, she's dying."

All eyes in the room became wide and fixed upon the dark figure.

"The Dark Emerald, formerly known as the Lumin Emerald, is tearing her apart... Half, anyway. It... senses danger so it's acting in defense. It WILL kill her if not removed."

"Wait..." Knuckles rose to his feet. "Removed?"

Shadow retold the account of the Lumin Emerald and the highbreds. There was a long silence as they absorbed this news.

"So... Tarsa's probably dead by now..." Knuckles fought the lump that was rising in his throat. "What she was saying was true..."

Sonic looked around anxiously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, we have half of it, so Egghead can't use it, right?"

"I think it's safe to say thatRobotnik is the least of our worries right now." Shadow closed his eyes, turning away and breathing deeply, fighting back pesky emotion yet again.

"She said that the gem has plans of its own."

"PUT YOUR BACKS INTO IT! You're not even making a DENT!" the Doctor shouted to his troops, which was funny because they were all electronic and therefore incompetent to what he was saying. He sighed angrily, punching in orders from his little hovering vehicle thing (as he called it). The machines dug faster at the forest floor as a result.

Suddenly, the robots froze, some falling over. He punched in commands, clashed his fists against the control panel, but to no avail.

"What the hell is going on here!"

Suddenly, a bluish-purple light engulfed the dark forest, casting an eerie sheen on the metal of the machines.

Robotnik turned in his seat, trying to see what was causing it, finally having to swivel the whole vehicle. What he saw struck an icy chill down his spine, heart missing a beat.

The lustrous flowing form of Tarsa, hanging there above the trees, was now draped in an almost liquid-like black cloth that fluidly rippled in a nonexistent breeze. Her eyes bore a lurid red glare, and her stance was menacing even in its grace.

"Holy Mother of God..." the doctor suddenly clutched at his chest, heaving for air, then slumped against his control panel. The machine dropped to the ground and rolled into the shallow hole the robots had been delving.

"Kaaarpaaaa..."

--.o.--

The occupants of the room jumped in surprise as Karpa shot up in bed, eyes wide.

"She needs to lie back down! Somebody get me the sedative!" Sally, who had come to the base by request of the group, shouted to an assistant nearby. He scurried off in search of a syringe.

"Karpa, it's all right... Calm down, you need to rest right now..." she pleaded with her, trying to gently push her back down. Karpa looked to her suddenly, her pupils narrowing to pinpoints...  
Sally cried out as she was thrown to the floor with an amazing invisible force, rendering her unconscious. The echidna rose calmly from the bed, now wearing only the paper gown they had dressed her in. She walked slowly to the door, paused as it wrenched itself from its hinges and cast itself aside.

Those in the room adjacent looked fearfully to the sudden loud sound, seeing the woman seemingly in a trance.

"Kar...pa?" Shadow began, frowning with concern.

Suddenly, the whole underground base began to tremble, then to quake violently. All but she fell to the floor, losing their balance.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Knuckles demanded, clinging to a nearby pipe.

"IT'S EGGMAN! WHAT'D I TELL YOU? HE'S PULLING US UP!" Sonic shouted over the rumbling clamor that was increasing by the minute.

The rumbling stopped suddenly, followed by a heavy thud. Karpa smiled, raising her hands upward.

"Karpa, what're you-"

The ceiling cracked, ripping itself from the unit, revealing a blackened overcast sky through tossing trees. Karpa's bare feet left the ground as she ascended from the unearthed building.

"What in...?" Sonic began.

"It's the shard! It's controlling her!" Shadow looked on in horror as she burst into a blaze of light.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Knuckles shouted.

All retreated to the exit to the former tunnel, now an opening to the forest. Shadow and two of the nameless assistants remained; the assistants frozen in terror, Shadow bound to the spot by his inescapable curiosity and concern...

The two nameless were reduced to scattered bones and ash in half a second. Shadow alone remained.

"Karpa, stop... please..."

The being formerly known as Karpa glared down at him, tendrils floating about her, remaining silent.

"What's up with this? She can fly?" Sonic stared in disbelief up at the ghostly suspended being.

"She's ...all...s- scary now..." Tails hid behind Knuckles, whimpering.

"Sonic... I think we need to get out of here..." Knuckles advised, taking a step backward.

"Kaaaaaarrpaaaaaaaaa!" a hellish voice resounded throughout the darkened woods.

Knuckles spun around, looking up in the direction of the voice, gasping, eyes wide and filled with horror.

"TARSA?"

The wicked presence of the twin suffused the group with the darkened light as she hovered directly over their heads. She smiled like a doll, cold and unreal, her eyes bearing the same icy lifelessness as glass ones. Her sister smiled back in the same manner, then jerked as she was suddenly engulfed in the same liquid-cloth as Tarsa, the paper gown drifting to the ground. The two raised their hands, cupping them in a circular shape over their chests, both closing their eyes and tilting back their heads.

"What's happening?" Sonic stared upwards in a mixture of confusion and alarm.

"I... my God! They're fusing!" Knuckles exclaimed.

Surely, the two were glowing stronger now, drawing together into the light until both were unseen in the glare. All those below covered their eyes against the radiance, cowering as the forest began to toss wildly, the very ground beneath them to tremble.

Suddenly, all sound and movement ceased. All was silent and eerily still. They looked timidly back to the two, now seeing but one.

Her skin was blacker than the pitch-colored sky, her hair a silvery white. Both eyes burned a deep demonic crimson, now bearing slits for pupils. Her body was draped in blood red cloth which flowed like fire over her slim form.

"Finally...finally I am whole again!" she laughed gleefully in an unworldly cackle. Her eyes snapped to the beings below her, her grin widening, revealing her sharp fangs, her eyes taking on a crazed countenance.

"RUN!" Sonic screamed, grabbing Tails and dashing off behind the unearthed shelter. All save Shadow and Knuckles followed suite. The two remaining stood firm, if not a little fearfully, preparing for the worst.

"Tarsa! can you hear me? TARSA!" Knuckles called out, hoping she might still be alive...

---.o:o.---

She winced in her sleep, hearing someone calling her name...the voice was familiar, yet far away...

"Knuckles...? Where...are you...?"

She opened her eyes, finding herself no longer in the small hospital room, but looking up into the wide spread of blue that was the open sky, littered occasionally with clouds. She frowned quizzically, tilting her head slightly; trying to make sure it was real. She closed her hands around soft grass, breathing in the sweet scent of jasmine and heather.

She found it easy to sit up, no longer feeling the stab of pain in her chest. She looked around, finding herself in a field, lush and green. Heather waved lazily from hilltops, and a mockingbird trilled sweetly from a tree nearby.

"How did I get here?"

In looking down, she found herself clothed in white lace, silky and delicate to the touch. Her head felt the weight of some adornment, and in feeling it with her fingertips, found it to be an elaborate tiara.

"What... what does this mean...?"

She stood, the breeze rippling her lace gown gracefully. She felt no pain, no hunger though she hadn't eaten all day, felt no cold...in fact, no discomfort of any kind.

"Am I ... dead?"

"Not really." replied a soothing voice from behind. She spun around, seeing no one. Nothing but the trunk of a lone tree five feet from her.

"Up here, doll." She glanced up into the wide branches, seeing a black echidna resembling herself, clad also in white, straddling a branch in a childlike manner.

"Who are you? Why am I here? How-"

She chuckled, interrupting Tarsa's interrogation, dropping gracefully from the branch and landing on her bare feet. "There's plenty of time to explain, Tarsa. My name," she touched a delicate hand to her chest, smiling warmly. "is Itshell. And I've known you for a long time."

"How can that be? I've never met you before..." Tarsa was thoroughly confused.

"Well, in person. But I've been right here." She now touched two fingers to Tarsa's chest. "Since before you could remember."

"You... those pains I was having..."

"Yes, and I must apologize, that was my fault. But I only did it out of love. They had to be warned. And you did wondrously!" she drew the astounded blue echidna into a light caress. "That terrible Doctor Eggman never got a hold of me! All thanks to you, my dear child." She lifted her chin with a finger, letting her gaze into her crimson eyes.

"But, how could you..."

"Shhh, love, like I said, there's plenty of time to explain." she cooed, drawing Tarsa's head to her chest as a mother would comfort a child.

"At least tell me where I am..."

"In your own private dimension." She soothed. "Everything here is as you had imagined perfection." She let her go to admire the surroundings. "Look at all the wide open space! The forests on the horizon, begging to be explored! The heather and jasmine, your favorite flowers, growing wild everywhere! This tree is YOUR tree, Tarsa, the one from Harborsvale where you used to read..."

"But, where's the ocean, then?"

"Just look over that hill."

She stepped beyond the tree, walking as if in a daze. Cresting the hill, she saw the great expanse of ocean, sparkling and far bluer than she had remembered.

"Tarsa, sweet child, you're home. And you never have to leave, no cruel parents to take you away. Just you..." Tarsa turned to Itshell as she spoke. "...and me."

"For how long...?"

Itshell paused, smiling affectionately, revealing one of her sharp incisors.

"Forever."

(((ooooooooo... What happens next, I wonder? Seriously, I have no idea. The characters tell me what to do. I just torture them from time to time... Anyway, more next time, I'm afraid. I have to take council with my peeps to figure out what to do next.

Sn: they should both strip naked and ravage each other.

K: what? Grapes?

Tails: please don't let the evil lady kill me...

Sh: ... I kinda like Sonic's idea...

Sally: am I unconscious or dead? o.O

A: unconscious still. You'll come back into play soon

Sa: good, because I was beginning to worry...

AAAnyhoo, review nicely and I shall continue, that I shall. Ja-ne.)))


	15. Welcome Home

((( shame on me. Look how close together these chapters were posted? What can I say, I've found an awesome idea and I have to work with it. Any road, here is part two of Itshell's own little minisaga. (She actually appeared out of nowhere, noh dah. I wasn't even expecting it! BTW,I got the name Itshell from -in ancient history-the mayan goddess of darkness.) Hope you all liked part one, but I'll never know because you PEOPLE DON'T REVIEW! Except, Piccolo, bless his heart.

Piccard: Piccolo? Do I LOOK like a musical instrument?

Sonic: doesn't look green either. That would be strange.

Knuckles: green? What? Grapes?

Sally: yay! I have a part in the story! Let Soni-kun and me get back together? Pwease?

A: sadly, he's still doing this fling with Val. He'll come to his senses, luv, just you wait.

Sa: yay! A foreshadowing! Wait, aren't you opposed to foreshadowing?

A: O.O oh, shit. I foreshadowed. -bangs head against nice wood board-

Shadow: did someone say my name?

K: what? Oh, grapes.

Itshell: muwahahahahaaaa! I shall take over this author's note because I am the new evil supreme, ethereal, demonical, mean...um... damnitalltahell, I ran out of adjectives.

K:...grapes?

Sn: ...chilidogs?

Sh: -.-;; ... I am surrounded by incompetence.

Espio: he tends to say that a lot lately... stealing my phrase, evil pincushion!

K: -petting grapes- my...prrrrreciouses...

I: -eyes Shadow hungrily, licks fangs-

Sh: O.O eep?

A: OKAAAY! Enough random mindlessness, I'm going to finish this thing for good... about nine chapters from now.

Sn: glad to see you can keep things short. T.T

(( Itshell: I OWN ALL! you are now my sex slave, wa.Aeyvi doesn't own Sonic)))

K: ah! I get it! Grapes! It all makes sense now...

_Chapter 14- Welcome Home_

Sonic instinctively had curled himself in a ball, cowering behind the wall of the wrecked shelter. The others (Vector, Espio, Amy, and Tails) were bracing themselves as well, waiting for disaster to strike. Just then, everyone jumped, emitting little shrieks of surprise as Sonic's cell rang. He fumbled for it, shakingly opening it and placing it to his cheek.

"H-h-hello?"

"Hey sexy! Where are you? I found the note you left. What do you mean, saving the world? Where did you run off to?" came the merry voice of Velociti.

"C-can't-t talk right now, Val. B-...busy."

"Wow, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

"No..."

He poked his head above the broken wall cautiously, squeaked upon seeing the daunting floating form above, ducking back down.

"Look, Val, can I call you back? It's a r-really, bad t-time for me..."

"Alright... take it easy..."

He hung up, panting while lying back against the wall.

"What do we do now, Sonic?" Tails asked, clinging to him.

"Pray that she goes away, maybe?"

Beyond the wall, the two still stood, defiant to whatever power this new demon possessed. Upon hearing Knuckles call to Tarsa, this gave Shadow the idea, following suite.

"KARPAAA! ARE YOU IN THERE?"

--.o:o.--

She moved in her sleep, turning on her side. She felt the flow of the sheets against her skin. Nine-hundred count Egyptian cotton... 'I must be home...'

She sat up in her own oversized bed, pushing back the black sheets, looking around.

"Daddy? Are you there?"

He usually at least replied. If she were ill, he would never go far from her bedside. But no reply came, no worried father burst through the door to comfort his child. Maybe it had all been a dream, she hoped.

In swinging her feet over the edge, she discovered she was wearing her favorite black silk dress with the long, slit sleeves. She had accidentally torn it last year, ruining the fine fabric beyond mending when she had 'accidentally' gotten into a bit of a skirmish with the prince of a neighboring land. No one but NO ONE calls Karpa Fairchild a floozy. And the insult had no cause either. She was always a lady at those gatherings... save that one time.

"I guess they were able to fix it..." she assumed. "But why am I wearing it now?"

She stepped to the large glass double doors that led to her private patio overlooking the Taskorin Sea. How quickly, it seemed, she had returned to her country. It seemed like only a few moments ago she was injured, lying in that ghastly cot...

"Demi? Norah?" she called out to her two personal servants when she had opened the doors. There came no reply. She paused for a minute, gazing out at the startling blue-green of the salty expanse of water, breathing in deeply the rich scent of salty air tinged with orange blossom and magnolia. 'Strange,' she thought. 'I didn't know we had any magnolia trees...' She walked the opposite direction to her bedroom door, opening it and sticking her head out.

"...Mum?"

The empty hall was silent save the faint echo of turtledoves from the orchard. She stepped out onto the cool sand-colored marble, looking around.

"I can't be alone, can I?"

"Don't worry. You're not."

She froze. Her first instinct would have been reaching for her gun or cracking her knuckles together to release her blades, but she found herself absent of both. The voice was feminine, and had a silky tone to it, suave and sophisticated as her own. She closed her eyes, breathing slowly to quiet her rapid heartbeat from the fright she had taken.

"What are you doing in my house?" Karpa demanded, her back to the intruder.

"Don't you mean our house, Karpa?"

Puzzled, she was tempted to turn around, but refrained.

"Karpa, there's no need to get defensive. I'm your friend... you know me..."

Her eyes widened. She spun around.

Strangely enough, she found herself looking at a black version of herself, the white hair flowing over her tendrils even curled the same way. (AN- keep in mind, Tarsa has straight hair, so her version of Itshell did as well.) she was wearing a dress not much different from her own, save that it was golden. It shimmered as a stray ocean breeze snaked its way through Karpa's bedroom door, causing it to flutter slightly. She smiled with her bright red eyes knowingly, hands folded daintily in front of her.

"I've never even seen you before." Karpa said, frowning. "You're no friend of mine..."

The dark echidna frowned, raising a hand to her chest, taken aback. "How can you say that when we've known each other your whole life?"

Karpa gasped. "The Dark..." she looked around frantically. "I'm dreaming, aren't I? none of this is real..."

"Oh, it's very real. This is your home, Karpa, which you made for yourself."

"What are you talking about? What are you anyway?"

"Karpa, you've been searching for me your whole life." She stepped softly toward her, she backed away. "And now, you've found me! Your other half! Why aren't you happy?" she opened her slender arms. "Isn't this what you always wanted?"

Karpa stared at her in thought for a moment, smoothing a fold of her dress between her fingers.

"The Dark Emerald is capable of many things. Defeating whole armies, taking one to the other side of the earth in seconds, creating entire worlds from imagination..." her brow furrowed as she looked at the being apprehensively. "...but nothing that comes of the Dark Emerald is good."

The dark one shook her head, curls bouncing slightly. "Have you heard nothing I've said? I'm not evil..." her face took on a pious smile, her eyes pleading. "I am Itshell. I am the result of your good heart. You changed me, Karpa! You saved me!"

Karpa still bore the glare of trepidation in her pale eyes. "How did I save you? What in my life could I have done that was good enough a deed to award you or even myself redemption?" she threw her hands in the air, emitting an aggravated growl and turning away from her.

"I've been around the block enough times to know when someone's trying to bloody fuck me over and I can read it all over your face." This was a lie because she was really starting to believe the mysterious woman. She sounded so truthful; her proposition was so enticing...

"We both know that's not true, Karpa. After all, I've lived right next to your heart all these years. I should know enough about how it works."

"Stop acting like my mother!" she huffed, drawing herself inward. She shivered slightly as she felt the soft hands slip around her shoulders. She closed her eyes as she felt herself drawn into a tender embrace...

"Trust me, Karpa... why would I want to hurt you? I've grown to love you... like a sister... I've laughed with you, I've cried with you. After all, your search for me brought you to him, didn't it?"

"Sh...Shadow..."

"Yes... you never thought some rogue of a man would come along and steal your heart, did you?"

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Am I supposed to owe you credit? It was my decision... rather my mistake... you and I both know he could never love. All he knows is hate... and lust..."

"Yes, but that's what draws you to him, isn't it?"

Karpa turned around, still in her arms, touching noses with her for a moment.

"You really are like a sister, aren't you? I've never been able to talk with any of my friends about men." She smiled, giggling.

"Let's change that, then . I'll tell you what, let's talk over some eggs benedict and caviar... one of your favorite champagnes as well?"

"By God, you really are my sister!" she chuckled, giving her a peck on the lips. "Yes, by all means, let's!"

-------------------------

"Tarsa...?"

There was that faint, far-off voice again. It seemed to come to her over the hills, from the water itself, from the green leaves of her tree... she knew she could never be happy in this place. Not without him...

"You miss him, love?"

"... how could I not?"

They were both sitting in the tree, Tarsa propped against her, resting an arm on her smooth leg. Itshell put down the book she had been reading aloud to her, sighing.

"If he means that much to you, I'll see if I can't get him for you."

She perked up, leaning her head back to look at her upside-down. "Really?"

"Sure! Why not? This place IS supposed to be perfect, isn't it?"

She quickly scrambled around on the wide branch, throwing her arms around her with glee, causing her to drop the book in surprise. She chuckled, hugging back.

"He must mean a lot to you..."

"He does... I know it's like...well, like I barely know him...I don't really... but I feel so..." She sighed blissfully into Itshell's neck, causing the dark echidna to blush slightly.

She pushed the star-struck girl away from her, holding her shoulders tenderly. "You stay right here, darling. He might not want to come, but I'll try..."

And with that, she disappeared.

--.o:o.--

"Who is the one called Knuckles?" the intimidating fiery being demanded.

Shadow, swallowing hard, beginning to lose a bit of his courage, pointed to the crimson one.

"Shadow, you are not safe." Knuckles warned stonily.

"You're a hell of a lot less safe than I am right now, so I think I'll take my chances."

He glared. "I will survive this, and after I'm done with her, you're next."

"I sincerely doubt that."

Knuckles just nodded, smirking smugly. "Seeya later."

And with that, he stepped toward the descending menace.

He regarded the woman stoicly, standing not half a foot from her.

"Tarsa seeks your company..." her voice had changed from the terrible roar to a smooth and inviting one, very much like Tarsa's.  
Of course, he wasn't listening to anything she had to say, especially now that she was trying to tempt him. This showed a weakness... she was trying to bargain with him. Now was the time...

It was by far the hardest punch he believed he had ever thrown because he could feel some of the muscles in his arm ripping from the strain. She staggered back a couple steps, holding her cheek in surprise, her eyes narrowing to glowing slits.

"That was your only chance to live, you fool!" she shot forward, grasping him by the throat, lifting him forcefullyoff his feet.

He remained still, grasping tightly her hand with both of his, just maintaining that eye contact. Both of their eyes were narrowed with hatred, both filled with determination.

"You...kk... will not...ggk...win..." he wheezed out, one of his eyes beginning to twitch in pain.

He swung back and kicked her forcefully in the chest, causing her to lose her grip. He pulled free, gasping for air, but taking stance nonetheless.

--.o:o.--

"Tarsa, he's resisting. I may need your help." The soft voice sailed on the air.

"What can I do?"

"Talk to him. Tell him it's alright."

--.o:o.--

He crouched lower as she stepped back to him.

"Tarsa would like to speak to you."

"LIAR!"

"Knuckles...?" came the innocent voice, the demon's eyes suddenly melting into that shimmering pastel green.

"Tarsa! can you hear me?"

"Knuckles, come on! Itshell has made a place for us! She's here to help!"

"Itshell, huh?" he sneered. "Tarsa, whatever she's told you, don't believe it. All she wants is destruction and death."

"But, Knuckles... you don't understand! You have it all wrong!"

"IT'S A TRAP, TARSA! GET AWAY! DON'T LET HER-"

--.o:o.--

"He's delirious, my child." Itshell shook her head. "It's so sad... he'll die out there, he knows it."

"I can't stay here, then." Tarsa sniffled, removing the diamond tiara from her head. "Let me go, now."

"I'm sorry, Tarsa, I can't do that."

Her brow creased with shock and anger.

"Why? You said you only wanted me to be happy! I won't be happy without him!" she threw her tiara down, standing on the tree branch. "I want my body back! NOW!"

She suddenly found herself in the darkness, a little cold. She looked around, frightened and bewildered.

Her eyes fell upon her lover, crouching and scowling up at her.

Her eyes softened, she held her arms out to him.

"Knuckles..."

She felt a sudden great force to her gut, hacked for air as she fell to the ground, bright spots clouding her vision. The pain raked her small frame, causing tears to well in her eyes, to spot the dead leaves on the ground. She tried to crawl away, but then felt herself pinned by a heavy foot, crushing her spine.

She wailed shrilly when she found the air, tears streaming down her face.

"Knuckles! Stop! It's me!"

--\.o:o./--

She spat the sweet champagne, feeling a sharp pain up her spine.

"CHRIST! MY BACK!"

"It's alright, Karpa, it'll be gone soon." Itshell said calmly, taking another bite of the caviar-spread cracker in her hand.

Karpa doubled over, falling out of her chair. She cried out, grasping the leg of the table.

"You bitch! What are you doing to me?"

"Rather, what is that Knuckles fellow doing to you?"

"N...Knuckles?" she gasped, crying out again as she felt a sharp kick to her side.

"AAAUUGHHH! MAKE IT STOP!"

"I can't. You can try if you like, but Tarsa's taken complete control of her side."

"Side? What's going on here?"

Itshell sighed heavily, removing the cream-colored napkin from her lap and setting it on the glass table.

"I have to go and fix this. Take care."

"TAKE CARE?" she writhed in agony, coughing up blood.

"I'll be right back. You'll see." She blew a kiss to the one on the floor before turning her back on her and disappearing.

"YOU GAWDAMN BLOODY BITCH! COME BACK HERE! AAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHH!"

--.o:o.--

Sonic and crew watched intently from their refuge, wincing at every blow he gave her.

"She sure is weak for someone who vaporizes people with a glance..." Vector observed.

"Maybe Tarsa won't let her attack him..." Amy cringed as he picked her up by the hair.

"Wow, he's really being brutal! I don't think I've ever seen him like this!" Sonic rose a little more to his feet, looking inside the shelter momentarily.

"Hey, guys, I can see Sally from here. I'm goin' in. watch my back, just in case."

Vector and Espio nodded.

"Knuckles..." She looked up at him with begging reddened eyes.

A silent tear slipped down his cheek, lip quivering as he pulled back a fist.

"please...stop it..." she pleaded breathlessly. Her voice was weak with pain; she wrenched her face, preparing for the punch.

He dropped her, falling to his knees beside her. "I'm so sorry, Tarsa... I had to...I had to free you... I know you're in there somewhere..."

"I'm here... I'm... here..."

Her eyes widened suddenly as she lay on her side.

"no... NO! stay away! NOOO!"

Her cries died as her eyes lost their pale innocence, her slackened mouth curling in a devious smirk. She rose to her feet with some difficulty.

"I must say... That was impressive." She spat some blood to the side. "But unfortunately, your girlfriend felt all the pain, not me."

"W...what?"

"That's right. Every time you hit me, you're hitting her... and Karpa."

"Knuckles, pull back. It's useless."

"You think I'm going to listen to you? Shut up and run off like the little pussy you are, Shadow."

The hedgehog emitted a low growl. "Call methat again and you'll be picking up your own entrails."

He ignored the threat, continuing to glare at his new enemy. "I won't let you have her."

"Fine." she crossed her arms, 'hmmf'ing. "Kill me then."

He hesitated, brow twitching in uncertainty. "I...I can't."

"This is true. First, because you're too attached to emotion to harm your mate, and second, because I am truly indestructible." She grinned triumphantly. "So, tell me what you're going to do."

He was speechless. There was nothing he could do. Her demoniacal grin widened as she held up a hand, fingertips glowing. She tilted her head to the side, eyes narrowing.

"Any last words?"

((( Good GAWD! What's going to happen next? -shares a tub of popcorn with Sonic and Tails-

T: this is brilliant! The plot has formed nicely, bravo! -munches-

Sn: I wanted to go back to the part where the girls were kissing! Why couldn't there at least be mud wrestling or-

A: lordsake, Sonic! It was a peck!

Sn: ...they were still kissing, neh.

A: T.T ruff. Ok, review and I'll think about continuing. Chao.)))


	16. Farewell

((( one review. T.T you people are so mean. It doesn't even help that I'm copyrighting this because no one's reading it to STEAL it. For all I know I've wasted all this time writing CRAP! Damn you all to pigeons!

Sonic: ooh, pigeons, hmm. Scary, yes, but possible?

Shadow: Knux, you say grapes one more time and I'll make you regret it.

Knux: ...grapes?

Sh: -tackles Knux and nuggies unmercifully-

K: WAIT! THAT'S MY MOVE! And owie.

Sh: yes, but I am the ultimate life form and therefore KING of nuggies!

K: eh...?

Sally: I'm still unconscious, neh.

A: then stop talking. T.T

Sa: ...x.­x

Itshell: it's strange that I'm commenting because I'm the bad guy...girl...woman...person... shit, now I'm just confused.

Karpa: I'm not sure whether to love her or hate her... you have to admit, she is rather... tasty-looking...

I: I know, I know. -winks-

-and the two tackle each other, commencing a serious makeout session...-

Sn: hmmmmm...

Sh: I concur.

K: I second the motion.

Sn: and again I say hmmmmmm...

Tarsa: oh my. O.O;;

A: lordy. Anyway, I've been slowing down a bit; things are getting a bit cluttered. Now that I have my ducks in a row...

ducks: quack.

A: eh... I guess things will go more smoothly. Forgive me for jumping around like I did. My characters confuse me.

Sn: -uses confusion!- aa! Sonic used confusion!

Tails: I'm vulpix!

Espio: I'm charmeleon!

K: I'm GRAPES!

A: see what I mean?

&# Espio: I don't know why, but she's making me do the disclaimer so... here. This is a disclaimer. I will personally sick Big on you if you decide to steal any of her ideas.&#

Big: foaming at the mouth rrrrrgghhhhhuuh...

A: I'm so lost...

_Chapter 15- Farewell_

She opened her eyes, expecting to feel the intense pain she had experienced not a moment ago, but realized she felt nothing...nothing save her bed sheets...and a warm arm draped across her chest.

"Did you sleep well, Karpa?" the honey-toned voice of Itshell asked. Karpa had her back to her as she was lying on her side, wondering for a moment what might have happened previously that would place her in a bed... with her...she looked beneath the sheets, verifying that she was, indeed, without garment.

"I'm assuming nothing happened, being that I probably would have remembered it. I hadn't had that much champagne, and what little I did, came back up when I got _kicked_ in the stomach." She rolled over, glaring into those gleeful red eyes. "I'm holding you accountable."

"Oh, but, why? You know I would never hurt you..." she drew her close, holding her tightly to her warm body, kissing her neck lightly. Karpa shoved her away, pulling the sheets around her and sitting up hastily.

"Now, none of that! You can't make me believe you didn't start whatever discord you had with that Knuckles! Tell the truth!"

She sighed, rolling onto her stomach and propping herself up by her elbows. "I gave him a chance... A fair one, even. He just doesn't know what he's missing. Heh heh!" she set her chin in her hand, looking sideways up at Karpa with mock innocence in wide, joyful eyes. "It's true he gave the first punch, though."

Karpa frowned. "strange... I didn't feel that..."

Itshell covered her mouth, gasping. "oops..."

With a snarl, Karpa pinned the girl to the bed, hands around her slim neck. "You can control what I can and can't feel, isn't that right!"

Itshell just giggled, pushing the other off of her easily. Karpa found it strange that for that instant, she wasn't able to resist.

"Calm down, Karpie! It's all in your 'ed." The dark one said, exactly how Karpa's mother always used to.

"I hate it when you quote Mum... it sounds...creepy..."

"Who would you rather I quote?" she asked, crawling on top of her, pulling her golden legs around her waist. She smirked as she leaned into the shocked echidna's ear.

"...how's this for getting to know me...?"

She shivered from the eerie likeness of her tone to her own lover's; pushed her off, swaying her feet over the side of the bed.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't swing that way."

"Oh, but I know different! " she crawled over, resting her chin on Karpa's shoulder.

"Does the name Dallorie ring a bell?"

Karpa cringed. "Do you have ANY idear how drunk I was? And that bloody Gil was egging us on. Besides, it was worth the look on her boyfriend's face..." she chuckled for a moment in reminiscence. "Besides, it's not like I was serious."

(AN- the British for some reason put an 'r' after some 'a's before another vowel. the 'h' is silent. 'idear' is not a typo. Nya)

Itshell sat back, smiling to herself. "Well, if I can't please you enough with Egyptian cotton and champagne... How else am I going to get you to stay?"

"I'm not staying. I'll find a way out, there's got to be one. I don't see how you expect me to sit here for bloody eternity with no one but you to keep me company..." she turned to face her, then stopped, eyes wide. No longer was there laying on her bed the mischievous echidna, but instead, reclined against the many pillows, was her own Shadow.

"Now, you just cut that out! I won't have you playing tricks with my eyes!"

"What?" he asked innocently- or rather SHE, she reminded herself. She, not he...

"You with your little sneaky ways! You're the devil, you are!" she stood and stormed to her dresser, on which was folded her black satin robe. She threw it over her slender form hastily, glaring at the figure on her bed somewhat crosseyed- as she usually did when peeved and confused at once. (AN- reminds me of my cat)

"I'm getting out of here! Away from YOU! I can't stand being cooped up and if you knew ANYTHING about me, you'd know that!"

"Well, you always did like your solitude as well..." came the smooth, sultry voice of her lover. Her stomach fluttered at the sound, her eyes closing as she had her back to him...her... damnit...

She stood still in her doorway, hand against the gold-painted beam. She heard the sheets rustle, the bed creak as he stood...even the faint pat of his feet as he walked to her...God no...please no...

She sighed wantingly as she felt his hands slip over her body...beneath her short robe...

"no..." she shook her head, trying to tell herself it wasn't real.

"yes..." he brushed her hair and tendrils aside, kissed her neck, nipping at her skin slightly.

"stop...please..."

He spun her around, pressing his lips to hers suddenly, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, causing her to moan softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing back more passionately.

'God forbid I should give in... but one time won't hurt...will it?'

Time passed more slowly in the current dimension where at that moment, Knuckles was thinking very seriously about how exactly death felt...

"Any last words?"

He swallowed hard, trying to steady his breath. There was nothing he could do to stop the slight quivering that was raking his sturdy frame. He closed his eyes, exhaling.

"Damnit... this isn't happening..."

She raised an eyebrow. "Is that all?"

There was always a way out. Always an alternative, as far as he was concerned. Through his many experiences, he had learned to always keep an escape open, and if not, find one. There was ALWAYS a way out. ALWAYS. Hell, that's how he'd lived to see twenty, right?

But now, he was trapped. And that feeling was worse than hellfire.

"What... what do I have to do? What do you want from me?" he asked, voice raised to a thunderous bellow.

"What do I want?" she laughed, hand dropping. He sighed a bit in relief at this.

"I want this pitiful planet dead. It's a nuisance! There's so little potential, you know? I can make it better..."

She grinned, looking to the sky, emitting a giggle. "and if I'm going to start over... I'd better start cleaning up..." she looked back down to him, still bearing that toothy grin.

"And you're just another rat that needs exterminating. So if you're done with your speech..."

In desperate circumstances, people often act in desperation. Things they'd never do even if bribed. Last-ditch efforts are often influenced by the heated brain, the rapid heartbeat, and, most of all, the heavy breathing.

Hell, if he couldn't get Tarsa back by beating the shit out of her, he'd try something WAY out there in the left field.

He grabbed hold of her arms...

and kissed her.

Her eyes widened to their fullest extent. She gasped a bit through her nose as she felt the kiss deepen, the intruding tongue massaging her own.

She emitted a strange muffled sound of disapproval, squirming in his grasp, not quite sure of what to do in this current situation...

Sonic and the others

just stared.

"Whoa... what's going on...?" Sonic asked as he had turned from the still- unconscious Sally.

"I...really can't tell..." Vector scratched at his head, brows knotted in confusion.

"I think he's finally lost it. I'd hate to see what happens next..." Espio said, cringing at the thought.

Surprisingly, she didn't move to stop him, she just kind of...allowed it. In fact she found herself succumbing to the kiss... he was a great kisser, after all... and she felt the over-desirable urge to respond to the delicious caress of the mouth... but... it wasn't her...

Sliding a hand up his arm, Tarsa kissed back, giggling into his mouth as she had the night before. He always made her nervous, even when they were...ahem...intimate... and she could never seem to stop giggling when she began to really enjoy herself. What surprised her was how on earth Knuckles had found her.

A fragrant breeze raked across the grassy knoll, causing her dress to fly and flutter rapidly. She fell further into his arms, swooning as he deepened the passionate kiss.

This scene only confused the onlookers more so, who watched on regardless. Tails' face was scrunched up in disgust, still in the belief that all girls were disgusting. All girls save Cream.

"Is he trying to eat her face or what? You think that'll make her go away?" he looked to Sonic to verify his hypothesis. He remained silent, still transfixed with the puzzling scene, simply shrugging slightly.

"It'd make ME go away... for sure. Eww... Why doesn't she kick him or ... or at least SOMETHING?" Tails made a very disapproving face, ducking back behind the wall, wishing to see no more.

"Exactly what I was wondering... boy, he's sure taking his time..." Amy observed.

The two finally broke away, looking long into each other's eyes. Itshell grinned, not her crazed, fanged grin, but a genuine mischievous grin, biting her lip like Tarsa had often done. What perplexed him was that her eyes were still red, not pale green as they had been when Tarsa had taken over.

"When I go to destroy the world... I think I'll save a nice painless death for you. You're a cutie!" she giggled, eyes closed in a girlishly coy expression as she touched a playful finger to his nose.

Knuckles sighed heavily, shaking his head and closing his eyes in defeat.

"What am I supposed to do, Tarsa? How much farther do you want me to go?"

"Oh, I'm sorry but Tarsa's not in right now. You can leave a message with me if you like..?" she giggled again, this time in such a way as would suggest she wasn't quite right in the head. She sauntered past him, the cloth of her fiery gown brushing against him as she did.

"Shadow, Shadow, Shadow... look at you. I have to say I expected more from you. Shadow hiding in the shadows. Poetic justice, I believe it's called..." she grinned as she stepped face to face with the scowling hedgehog, smiling warmly.

"Have 'you' got a kiss for me too, love?" she asked in Karpa's accent, leaning forward expectantly, beaming.

His lip twitched in disgust. Without warning, he swung back and slapped her sharply across the face. She cried out, but not in pain. She turned back to him, smirking naughtily.

"My, my...feisty... She always did like it rough... Didn't she, Shadow?"

"Fuck you."

She winked. "Too late." She stood straight again, sighing happily to herself.

"Well, I suppose I've wasted enough time already. Ah, I have so much work to do! I guess I could start with you."

And with that, she reached out and simply touched his chest with a finger. This simple movement sent our ultimate life form sprawling. He laid still, eyes wide and still filled with hatred...even in death.

"Oh my GOD! She killed Shadow! With a finger!" Sonic still couldn't believe it. He stood, mouth opening and closing noiselessly in utter disbelief. Tails whimpered and hid his face in Amy's arm, beginning to cry.

"YOU BITCH!" Knuckles screamed at her, charging.

He suddenly found himself halted by an invisible force, arms and legs held fast to unseen braces. He strained against his holds to no avail.

"Now, now, Knuxie. I said I was going to reward you with a painless death. Don't make me change my mind."

She turned to face him, eyes closed as she chuckled to herself.

"You're wasting my time... And as I said, I have work to do. Be a dear and wait till I get back?" she walked over and gave him a peck on the cheek before skipping off toward the trees and disappearing into thin air.

Sonic rushed to Shadow's body, feeling for a pulse at his neck, and finding none.

"We have to stop her..." he looked around, an overwhelmed stare evident in his wide eyes. "but...but how...? I mean we...we don't even know where she went..."

Sally groaned lightly, sitting up and holding her head.

"I was only trying to help...damn bitch hits hard..." She blinked a few times, trying to clear her vision.

"Sally, hey, take it easy..." Sonic raced back to her side, propping her against the crumbling wall. "You missed a lot, Sal. Hope you had a good nap." He chuckled, kissing her forehead lightly.

"S-Sonic, I ... I wanted to tell you something, but with the attack..."

"Hey, we don't have to worry about that bastard any more." He reassured her, hugging her tightly, trying not to cry.

Vector shook his head sadly at the situation, pondering a course of action. Espio had gone to see if he couldn't loose the struggling Knuckles. Amy rocked Tails comfortingly, as he had begun to wail in despair.

"I...I really missed you... Y'know? I mean, sure... we grew up, we lost touch... I never meant for that to happen... it's just that we have separate lives now..." she brushed the back of her hand against his cheek, feeling moisture.

'dammnit, couldn't hold the waterworks a minute longer, could you?' he berated himself, more tears slipping from his eyes which had begun to sting.

"Sally... I missed you too... and it's my fault we haven't spoken in all these years. I just... well, I just got too busy... Heh, won't get much work now that the-world-as we-know-it's coming to an end." He hugged her closer, fighting the sob in his throat.

"Don't leave me again... promise..." Sally said lightly, looking up into those big, green, distraught eyes.

"I promise. We're here till the end..." he smirked in an attempt at a warm smile, kissing her softly on the lips.

(AN- AWWWWHHHH! THAT'S JUST SO CUTE LIKE KITTENS!)

Espio contemplated the impossible situation of Knuckles' invisible snare, walking around the suspended echidna and muttering to himself. To his surprise, Knuckles suddenly fell, causing him to lose his wind as he hit the forest floor hard.

"Well, eh... that wasn't all that hard... I think..." Espio held his chin in his hand, perplexed.

"ow..."

"How are we supposed to find her, guys?" Vector asked the obvious-question-of-the-moment.

"Find who?" Sally looked around, confused.

"Lumi-whatever. The evil slut person...thing..." Knuckles said, making him sound a little less than intelligent. He cleared his throat and looked around, slightly embarrassed. Well, he didn't know WHAT it was, truly. And he wasn't thinking straight as of yet.

"Well... I guess, taking what Shadow told us, she's the fusion of both twins, corrupted by the emerald... perhaps even controlled by it." Espio began. "She may even be the embodiment of the emerald. The incarnation of its dark purpose."

"But that's impossible!" Knuckles objected.

"After everything I've seen today, very little is impossible, my friend." He patted him on the back.

"Well, if she basically..._is_...an emerald...as you say..." Sally began.

"What? Do you know how to find her?" Sonic looked down to her expectantly.

"What I'm saying is we can trace emeralds because of their power, the rays they give off. If she's all that powerful... whoever she is... then we should be able to track her fairly easily." She stood with difficulty, making her way over the wall and back to where she had left her pack.

"Lucky for you guys I didn't leave it at home." She pulled out a radiation detector. In an instant, she found herself in the arms of a joyous Sonic, hugging her forcefully. She coughed a little in surprise.

"Wow, I almost forgot how fast you were!" she chuckled, hugging back.

(((me decided to end a chapter on a hopeful note, noh dah. I've discovered I'm too depressing. Hell, I had to kill Shadow to make it interesting! What more do I have to do? -screams, being attacked by seventy-thousand Shadow fans-

Sn: oooo! I know! I know! More steamy sex scenes involving moi and Sal-sal .

A: how can I make MORE if I haven't made ANY?

Sn:... Well at least one, neh.

Sh: you're incredibly mean and heartless. Why did I have to die? Now I'm all...dead.

Espio: OH MY GAWD! THEY KILLED SHADOW! YOU BASTARDS!

K: respect mah authoratae!

Sn: Wait, that's not your line...

K: what? Oh, grapes.

Sn: ahh, there it be.

A: oO;;; anyway, I know SOMEONE'S reading this, so whoever you are it is your obligation to society and democracy and ferrets to review. Do so.


	17. Regeneration and Regression

(((Well, I have to say it's been a somewhat long run here, kids. This is the longest I've stuck with a story without branching out and making a sub or something completely different.

Knuckles: -sitting at a news reporter desk wearing glasses and holding papers- and now for something completely different! -said in a British accent-

Sonic: good lord. We've sunk to monty python level. Sound the alarm!

A: like I was SAYING, it's people like you that keep me writing like this. My thanks to Piccard...

Piccard: SHE SAID MY NAME RIGHT! HALLELUJA!

...Magnus the hedgehog, and Omega the mouse. I don't know if any of my previous reviewers are still reading, but if you are, hell, I have to admire you. All that reading and not a single review. How do you do it? I want to hear from you even if you hates it! Tell me how much it stinks! Please!

Shadow: ok. It stinks.

A: you're only saying that because you're dead...-ish... wait, why are you talking?

Sh: ...X,X urk.

A: that's better. Now here's another char profile since I forgot to put one in last time, neh.

Your name of Itshell has created a practical, patient, scientific nature able to concentrate on the finer details of a project or undertaking. You would function best in settled conditions where you are not called upon to meet and mix too closely with others, but are able to work on your own. This name restricts congenial expression and association, creating much aloneness.

...and I have absolutely NO idea how that relates to her except that she IS calculating, and likes to be ALONE with her counterparts... but I think she has no problem at all being congenial...heh heh...

Tarsa: a little TOO congenial...HEY! Stop fondling my breasts!

Itshell: -innocently- what? -fondles some more-

T: T.T I hate our author...

Sally: if she rapes me I'm filing a lawsuit against you, Aeyvi.

Sonic: I wouldn't mind at all...to watch...:D

Sa: T.T you're sleeping on the couch tonight.

Sn: damnitalltahell. -.-;

A: anyway, you'll find this chapter full of unexpected twists...as is my nature to twist and defile... muwahahahahaaa! So enjoy .

)()())( Shadow: uhh...;;;; I'm like, dead...so I have no idea how I'm doing the disclaimer, but I am. So, Aeyvi owns nothing. I have to keep reminding her, but she doesn't own me either. She owns her characters, like Itshell, and God-willing, she can HAVE her. ;;; ()()()()))(

_Chapter 16- Regeneration and Regression_

He felt nothing...yet...he was still able to feel, so this meant...something...

His lungs suddenly begged painfully for air. He shook his head, amazed that he still had one, trying to inhale. Instead- to his surprise- he sucked in saltwater.

He opened his eyes in shock, realizing he was underwater. Frantically, he swam for the surface. Coughing forcefully, he was able to gasp in the sweet air, blinking to clear his vision.

He somehow had ended up in a harbor of sorts, an inlet between two curves of cliffs, one on either side. This was odd, you see, because the last thing he remembered was falling to the forest floor...

"What kind of hell is this?" Shadow screamed in his confusion. A bird sang sweetly on the breeze in reply.

He looked from one side of the inlet to the other, now seeing a faraway mansion on one side, and nothing but a lone tree on the other. Being that he'd rather not run into whatever lived in this strange place, he swam towards the side that was vacant.

-------------------

"wh-...where'd Knuckles go?" Tarsa looked around in confusion. "Itshell!"

"Yes, darling?" she appeared in the same place he had stood, arms folded across her chest.

"What did you do with Knuckles? He was here a second ago..."

"No he wasn't, sweet child. That was a projection."

"Projection?"

"Oh, it's too complicated to explain, dear." She drew her into a hug, kissing her forehead. Tarsa pushed her away.

"I've had enough of your tricks! Now, I don't know who you are or what's going on here, but I want to go home! Now!"

"Tarsa, love, you ARE home..."

"Don't you give me that!" she slapped the dark one suddenly, the unexpected force of which caused her lip to crack, blood oozing slowly from it.

Itshell touched this abrasion with disbelief, looking at the blood on her fingertips with rising anger.

"This is how you treat me after all I've done for you? After all we've been through together?"

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!" she shrieked, grasping her tendrils and tugging on them with frustration. "Get me out of here! I want OUT!"

"Tarsa..." her voice dropped to a low, menacing growl. "I can either be your best friend... or your very worst foe... you don't want me as your enemy..."

She snarled at her. "I think I'd prefer it to your comforting lies and the beatings."

She winced slightly as Itshell seized her by the collar, yanking her closer.

"You haven't even BEGUN to feel pain yet...if you're going to resist me, I have no choice..." she dropped her.

The minute she hit the floor, she found herself no longer in the vast field, but in a cluttered, dank apartment that reeked. In looking around frantically, she found herself in the last place she ever wanted to be...

Home.

-----------------

He climbed the slope of the stout cliff with ease, swinging himself onto the grass when he reached the top. He sat to catch his breath for a moment, get a bearing on his surroundings. The field was beautiful, littered with fragrant wildflowers. He looked up into the branches of the tree under which he was resting, marveling at its intricacy. Surely this wasn't hell, but maybe a lower form of heaven. What he'd done to deserve this was beyond him. Maybe there was a mistake made somewhere...

At that precise instant, everything went dark, stormy...the grass withered, some melting into streets. Run-down buildings sprouted from the very soil, the din of invisible faraway traffic could be heard. He was now looking up into a street lamp, sitting next to a dented garbage can, overflowing with filth. He stood hastily, looking up at the apartment building in front of him.

"What does this mean...?"

Suddenly he heard shouting from the only lit window in the building, saw silhouettes moving in front of the closed curtain. The crack of a belt against flesh... the cries of anguish from a young throat.

'My God...am I supposed to do something..?'

"no...no... PLEASE! STOP! I'll do whatever you say! Please..." the voice was feminine, he guessed about fifteen or sixteen. The silhouette outlined what looked like a very fat dog, grasping the belt tightly. He couldn't see the girl.

"That's a good girl. Now clean this shit up before she gets back. NO backtalk. Or I'll pull out something worse than my belt...heh heh..."

Shadow, knowing nothing else to do, crossed the street and slid through the open door to the building, climbing the stairs.

--

She sniffled as she scrubbed at the stained rug, looking fearfully up at the dog from time to time. He laughed with an obnoxious voice while watching their small TV, stuffing his face with some variety of greasy snack. Tarsa cringed, thinking hard about the choice she had made.

"When you get done with that, I want to see you in my bedroom..." he said through the food in his mouth. Her stomach turned forcefully and she felt sickened. She sighed waveringly.

"...why?"

"You owe me for letting you go out the other day. Remember, you're grounded."

She was always grounded. She could never figure out what she did to deserve it, but it seemed that every petty privilege came with a price.

"...alright..."

"Hell, you owe me for saving you from that orphanage. You owe me for giving you a roof over your head, putting food in your stomach, putting clothes on your back..."

_'...and taking them off...'_ she thought. She wanted to cry again, but the tears wouldn't come. She worked more slowly on the stain, postponing the inevitable torture she would have to endure in the bedroom...

She could feel his hungry eyes on her, and being that she was on all-fours to clean the stain, she knew exactly what he was visualizing...

_'Itshell, this is the last straw...'_ she grit her teeth, staring blankly at the filthy carpet, eyes clouding with rage.

"Will you come to your senses, then?" she asked, appearing in front of the TV. She must have been invisible to the stepfather, for he continued to laugh occasionally, munching noisily.

"No, I will not 'come to my senses', you heartless bitch. I want out. How can you do this to me? I've lived this a thousand times over in my nightmares..."

"Oh, but let's just see it again! Just one more time for fun!" she strode over and leaned into the dog's ear. "I think she's done cleaning, don't you?"

He looked to his stepchild. "Hey, Tarsie, it looks clean to me... come on, go get your robe on for pops, won't you?" he winked at her.

"Damn you to hell. DAMN YOU TO HELL!" she screamed at the ethereal Itshell as she faded into air.

She got up and trudged to her room, closing and locking the door behind her. She leaned heavily against it, sliding down to the floor, wringing her wrists in despair. She sobbed, leaning forward and covering her face with her hands. "Oh, God, please...please... not again...not again...please...I can't go through with it again..."  
She scrambled to her feet, searching through her drawers frantically. "I know I had them around here...somewhere..." She slammed a drawer shut in rage. "THEYRE NOT HERE, ARE THEY?" she shrieked.

"No. Sorry. No escape for you this time, dear." She appeared, holding her bottle of painkillers, shaking it tauntingly. "Looks like you're going to have to do this without getting stoned."

She lunged at her, only to crash into her own wall when she vanished. She glared angrily at the spot where the depraved being had been from where she fell, thensobbed, digging her nails into her scalp.

"No..."

---

Shadow had heard a great deal of what was going on within as he was just outside the door. But what perplexed him was the voice of the other female. It was as if only the girl could hear her. he reached for the doorknob to see if it was locked...

To his bewilderment, his hand went through the door.

_'I guess this means I really am dead, then... good to know. T.T'_  
He cautiously stepped through the door, looking around for the girl.

-

Tarsa looked up, gasping in fright at the sound of footsteps. She saw the dark form enter her room without opening the door, eyes going wide with terror.

"STAY BACK!" she made a cross with her fingers, looking away and grimacing.

Shadow stared. This was the selfsame echidna that had been floating above them before she and Karpa fused. Therefore she couldn't be anyone but her twin, Tarsa. Now, why she was here and why shelooked so young were still mysteries.

"Calm down, I won't hurt you..."

"You're like her aren't you?"

"...whom?"

"Itshell... You look like her, so you're a... whatever she is... right?"

"Itshell?" his eyes widened in alarm. "Where is she?"

"She...disappeared. I don't know where to."

He looked around, puzzled. "Where are we anyway?"

Tarsa sniffed, getting off the floor and sitting on her unmade bed. "She said something about another dimension. Like...like my idea of perfection. I don't know who the hell she is or what she's talking about, but she put me through hell, and now... I guess she's 'punishing' me for not wanting to stay."

"She must have created this dimension to lock you in, so she could continue to use your body."

"My body? I'm not already 'in' my body?"

"No...and I guess I'm not either."

"Who are you, anyway?" she asked, a bit of trepidation in her tone.

"My name's Shadow."

"Are you what she is?"

"No...no, I'm...well, I guess I'm dead."

---------------

Karpa walked along the shore, treading the pearly white sand with bare feet. She wore a flowing khaki sarong, holding her sandals in one hand. She breathed happily the fragrance of her homeland, looking up toward the orange grove that took up acres of the property.

"Well, I have to hand it to you, it's not all that bad..." she said as the dark girl melted into sight beside her.

"I could really use a smoke, though..."  
She was handed a cigarette, her favorite brand of menthol.  
"Why, thank you!" She gave Itshell a kiss on the cheek, then began to search herself for a light.

Her eyes widened as the dark echidna offered a flame at the end of her finger.

"Right...of course..."

"You'll have to get used to being pampered, Karpa." she said as she lit it for her.

"I'm already used to being pampered, what I'm not used to quite yet is you."  
She blew a stream of smoke into the breeze, looking at the other with a thoughtful expression.  
"I'm still trying to decide if I should trust you..."

"Why couldn't you trust me?" she asked innocently, throwing on a pair of big childlike eyes.

"You are evil, after all. No matter what you say." She chuckled. "After that event in the bedroom, I'd say you're 'very' evil..." she sucked on her cigarette for a moment. "But I don't know if I can trust you not to pull a stunt like you did the other day...or earlier today...or was it yesterday?"

"There is no actual time here." She explained. "It's whatever time you want it to be. So far, I've found you enjoy the late morning hours, so it's always about ten to eleven."

"Say I wanted it to be seven..." Karpa began. Suddenly, the sun sunk to just above the horizon, casting a dazzling sparkle on the ocean and turning the sky and scattered clouds a breathtaking scarlet.

"Bravo! It's perfect!" Karpa clapped with glee.

"Of course it is." her voice had deepened, and as Karpa turned to her, she found herself looking into Shadow's eyes. She grinned, taking his hand. (AN- this is not THE Shadow, mind you. Just in case you got confused)

"I'm glad we can finally see a sunset together. Who ever thought you, of all people, could get romantic?" she giggled, kissing him briefly.

"Anything for you, Karpa." He drew her into a tight caress, kissing her back passionately.

--.o:o.--

"I have good news...and bad news." Vector began.

"How much more bad news can one receive in a single day?" Sally groaned, folding her arms.

"Rouge took the transport when she went to take Charmy and Cream to safety...and she hasn't come back yet."

"Oh. This is lovely. So, we're stuck here is what you're telling me." Sonic complained.

"In a word, yes."

"Well, we just wait then." Amy said, taking a seat on the wall.

"What if she's not coming back?" Espio asked with concern.

"She will." Tails said, not looking up from his Gameboy.

"Obviously you don't know Rouge." Sonic sighed tiredly, raking a hand through his quills in anxiety.

Amy tapped her foot nervously, looking in the direction of Shadow's body. "What are we going to do about him?"

"I guess we should bury him... I mean...I don't wanna haul him back with us." Sonic said with disgust.

Amy sighed, walking over to the body, stooping over it and looking at it sadly.

"Hey, I hope you had a good long run, Shadow." She closed his eyes with two fingers. She gasped and jumped back as they opened again. The body twitched.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Good gawd, Amy, you scared the bejeesus outa me!" Sonic said from behind the wall he retreated to.

"He's alive! But he's dead! He's a living dead person! He's a zomb-"

"Oh, pipe down. It's probably his nerves dying. It happens." Vector reassured her.

"But... but..." she stooped over him again, feeling for a pulse.

"-sigh- You're right. He's dead."

Her eyes widened as she noticed his chest was rising and falling rhythmatically.

"...but he's still breathing..."

She then put as much distance between herself and the corpse as possible in ten seconds.

Sonic's already-large eyes seemed to pop from his skull at the sight of this. He squeaked, leaping into Vector's arms like Scooby Doo and Shaggy.  
(AN-LOL!)  
Sally just stood and stared.

"Wait...is that possible?"

"He...he may be in a coma..." Espio offered. "Often those who are comatose have very faint heartbeats. He may still be alive."

"Sal, I think there's a stethoscope in the med room..." Sonic said, getting down from Vector's arms if not a little embarrassed for jumping into them in the first place.

"Hey! I think -gasp- I saw -gasp- Rouge!" Knuckles panted as he appeared from the darkness behind them.

"You saw the transport?" Vector asked hopefully.

He only nodded in reply, catching his breath.

"Uh...Soniiiic..." Sally said uneasily as she had listened for a pulse.

"What?"

"...his heart's not beating..."

"Sure it is. Listen carefully."

"I am." She looked up at him, taking the stethoscope from her ears. "This hedgehog is dead. As a doornail. He's even going into rigor."

Everyone froze.

"But...but he's breathing!" Tails protested.

"That's the strange part."

"What the hell..?" Knuckles frowned, searching the group's faces, finding only sincerity.

"No joke?"

"The only explanation I can give you... assuming you have a 'very' open mind... is that he is an honest-to-God... living dead." Sally said, tilting his head slightly before the movement of it froze completely.

Sonic leapt into Vector's arms once more.

--.o:o.--

"So...can you get me out of here?" she asked the stranger hopefully.

"Well, my hypothesis is that this place was invented by you. She only made it tangible."

The young echidna tilted her head in confusion. "In English?"

"-sigh- She made your ideas of heaven and hell...reality. To you, at least. She's probably done the same to Karpa..."

"Who's Karpa?"

"Your...your twin."

"I...have a twin?"

He scratched at his quills. "How do I explain? Well, when you two were born..."

(Interval in which he explains the wholedamn Dark Emerald story AGAIN and which you will have to go to chapter 9 (or 10 if you go by the label ffnet gave it) to read it..._again_...if you so choose. Dashaaa.)

"Oh... well, that's a lot to swallow..." she sat and digested the information she had just received. "So... my real parents...didn't want me...because of the color of my skin?"

"Yes. But that's beside the point. We have to find a way to stop her from in here. No one can stop her out there. That's how I wound up here to begin with... I think."

"But... But how?"

"I don't know. Maybe we could start by getting out of this place. What happened to that meadow?"

"It... it disappeared."

He looked out her window for a moment in thought.

"Let's see if we can't find it again. It seems most of this dimension is based on subconscious thought and memory... perhaps we could 'think' it back?"

"I'm willing to try anything right about now." She stood, stepping past him to the door, unlocking it and peering through a crack of it cautiously.

"He fell asleep, the fat fuck..." She whispered. "Now's our chance..."

"Chance for what, pray tell, my love?" came the insidious voice from behind.

"Itshell!" Shadow crouched in a deadly stance.

"...How...how did you get here? You're dead!" she demanded, a bit of fear creeping into those blood-red eyes.

"I was about to ask you... this IS your dimension, after all..."

"Damnit...this is the LAST thing I need..." She clenched her fists.

"Tarsa, brace yourself."

"Wha?"

Suddenly, he grabbed the girl and made a homing-attack out the window with a loud crash. He touched down easily, Tarsa's arms tightly clasped around his neck.

"You can open your eyes now..."  
She did so, looking around.

"Wow...I'm not dead..."

"Truthfully, I don't think you _can_ die in this place." He set her down. She dusted some broken glass from her overalls, shaking more from her hair.

"How are we supposed to escape her if she can just appear anywhere she wants?" she asked him, hoping for another one of his technical answers.

"I want you to think hard about that meadow. Imagine us both in the center of it. Try."

She shrugged, taking a breath and closing her eyes tightly. She concentrated...

"TARSA! You cut that out this instant! Don't make me-" Itshell began to rant from the window above...

And suddenly, the dark melted into sunshine, the building sunk into soft, green grass. And her tree stood nearby, leaves rustling softly in the breeze.

"I did it! I'm back!" she ran over and hugged the tree. "And I'm twenty-one again!" she added, looking down her shirt.  
"Gawd I missed you two..."  
She looked up at a blushing Shadow, then blushed herself at the fact he saw her admiring her own breasts.  
"Ahem."

"Anyway, it seems she hasn't followed us... So far so good." He skated over to the edge of the shallow cliff.

"Whoa...I never noticed that before..." Tarsa stated, pointing across the bay to the mansion on the opposite cliff.

"You mean, you didn't imagine that?"

"No. that's not mine at all..."

"Wait! Look down there!" he pointed to two small figures far away on the beach.

"Itshell!"

"No... there are two...and one looks like..."  
There was a long pause as he squinted against the sun.Then hegasped.  
"Me?"

(((dun dun DUNNNNN! Sorry, I had to. It was too tempting, and I believe this chapter is long enough already. Besides, I must prepare for a meeting tomorrow...

Sn: ADMIT IT! Velociti was your self-insertion character!

A: gasp! I would NEVER stoop to self-insertion!

Sn: oh yeah? I know you keep checking out my ass every time I turn around! You can't fool me!

A: psh. You wish I was checking out your ass... -is too busy checking out Knux's ass anyway-

K: -covers ass- I AM NOT A PIECE OF MEAT!...grapes.

A: I admit Val and I share many characteristics...but I'm still too much a mix of the twins. They are my good and bad sides, sigh. THIS DOES NOT MAKE IT A SELF-INSERTION! I hate self-insertion.

Sa: oh. ok. We believe you. Uh huh.

A: don't make me spank you. T.T

Sa: eee...


	18. Confusion

(((there are several distinctive signs of an honest-to-God passionate writer, someone who is devoted to the written word. A writer will usually carry with them a notebook of sorts wherever they go to jot down ideas and pieces of phrases. A good writer will be inspired by anything and everything. A good writer will use pieces of their everyday life in their work, and use in their characters pieces of themselves. And, every devoted writer should have on their dominant hand, on the inner part of the middle finger, a writer's callous from holding a pencil or pen for many along, grueling hour.

Sonic: unfortunately, the writer's of today have carpal-tunnel syndrome and cataracts from staring into crappy monitor screens.

A: hey, shut up! I earned my writer's callous at age eight! ...and my monitors are NOT crappy... -hugs one of her Cinemascreens-

Knux: a good writer should have toast and green tea for breakfast every morning, tomato soup for lunch...

A: are you mocking me?

K: ...yes.

Shadow: and every good writer should have at least SOME decency and not kill off their characters only to bring them back as multi-dimensional entities. AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BODY?

A: number A, that was an interestingly profound idea that only moi could think up, and letter 2, you'll just have to find out, won't you? -evil smirk-

Sh: grr.

Sn: just post the damn name profile and get on with the damn chapter... you made me look like a frightened little girl. T.T

A: I was only going with what you gave me, Sonic dear.

Sn: -walks away muttering.-

The name of Sonic creates a quick, analytical, and clever mind; you are creative, versatile, original, and independent. You have large ambitions, and it is difficult for you to be tolerant and understanding of those who desire less in life or who are more slow and methodical by nature. Patience is not your forte. You do, however, have leadership ability and would never be happy in a subservient position. You are ambitious and aggressive by nature. You would be happiest in positions where you are free to express individually and creatively and where opportunities are not restricted; you desire freedom, and do not tolerate being possessed by others. You appreciate change and travel, and the opportunity to meet and mix with others, and to influence them with your creative ideas.

Sn: HEY! THAT'S ME ALL OVER!

K: they forgot to add that you whine.

Sn: -whining- I do not!

()( Manic: DUUUUDE! She's like, letting me say something for once, y'know? Oh, yah, like, she owns not the righteously bodacious idea behind Sonic (wassup, bro?) and the other dudes. Kay? Awright, let's party ooonn!-plays air-guitar-()(

_Chapter 17- Confusion_

"This is just plain gross." Sonic complained, fumigating the entire inside of the transport with aerosol spray. "Don't we have some formaldehyde we can dunk him in...maybe embalming fluid?"

Sally snatched the can from his hand, coughing slightly. "You're an idiot. He doesn't even smell yet. This stuff is going to give us all lung cancer..."

He stuck his tongue out at her back as she walked away, looking back to the corpse strapped to the small cot in front of him. They had taped his eyes shut to prevent them from drying out...eww... and Sally had injected him in several places with an anti-rigormortis agent to keep him from stiffening. (AN-...-insane giggling- ahem. Mind out of the gutter, people.)

"But...but...why?" Sonic pondered aloud.

"Because he is, in himself as of this moment, a veritable miracle. I could FINALLY win that Nobel Prize I've been applying for since I was four!" Tails announced as he entered the room, quite pleased with himself.

"Yeah, sure, you like playing with dead things because you're some kind of child-prodigy-scientist-inventor-whoosit." Sonic grumbled under his breath.

"Oh, lighten up! We may even be able to revive him!" Tails said, stepping to the side of the cot. "My theory is that since his body was created to be invincible- dare I say indestructible- it refuses to die. I believe his soul has left his body, yet it lives on without him. His body remains in this coma-like state. Now, if I may..." he removed his gloves, replacing them with sanitary rubber ones, feeling at the corpse's midsection. "Ah! This is interesting! His digestive system is still working as well! Now, how this would work without blood flow is beyond me..." Sonic cringed as the child genius opened the cadaver's mouth to examine the inside. Both leapt back with frightened exclamations of surprise when the body emitted a groan.

"Soniiiic..." He trembled, his face hidden in the hedgehog's side.

"Oh, sure, 'now' you're all scared. Where's your little scientific explanation for THAT?"

"Well, since he's...still...breathing, I guess it wouldn't be hard for some of that air to travel through the larynx and result in...but that just sounded FREAKY!"

"Let's get outa here..."

"Yeah."

--.o:o.--

"You? That doesn't look like you..." Tarsa said, peering at the two figures that were making their way back towards the mansion.

"Wait...I swear...it looked like me a second ago..." Shadow shook his head in confusion. "We ought to check it out anyway. If we go along the bank, we could probably go unnoticed."

"Right. But...what if Itshell followed us here, what if..." she took his hand with both of hers in rising fear. "What if it's a trap?"

He looked to her, bearing as comforting a smile as his serious features would allow. "Don't worry, I'm here. I won't let her hurt you."

(AN- I know what you're thinking, and NO. Knuckles would have a fit. It's like an older-brotherly kind of thing. I think I like Shadow like that, don't you?)

Itshell tensed. Her senses detected the two, but she refrained from turning around. No, her time would come. Best not to alarm Karpa quite yet. If she played her cards right, she might even be able to pit her against the two. Damn, how had Tarsa been able to evade her? Things were _not_ going as planned...

"Karpa, darling, you go on ahead. I'm going to pick some oranges for the fruit bowl." She said sweetly.

Karpa, the slightest bit suspicious, obliged and left the dark girl to her own devices. As soon as the heiress was out of sight, Itshell clenched her fists, eyes glowing darkly.

--

The two had made their way just above her, hiding in the dune grass above the sharp drop to the beach below. Shadow strove to get a better view of the lone figure on the beach. Tarsa remained behind him, hidden from view.

"I don't believe it...things just keep getting stranger and stranger..." Shadow frowned, trying to make sense of the sight below him.

Sonic sat in the sand, shoes by his side, tossing pebbles and seashells into the surf aimlessly, yawning with boredom. He checked his watch, then flopped onto his back, gazing at the cloudless sky. (AN- it was back to late morning again, neh.)

Tarsa, recognizing Knuckles' friend, stood and hailed to him.

"Hey! Son-"

"Get down!" Shadow hissed, yanking her back into the grass. "That's not Sonic."

"Sure he is! Who else would he be?"

"That's Itshell!"

"Psh! You're so paranoid! Hey Sonic! How'd you get here?" she stood again, sliding down the sandy bank with ease. Shadow cursed, following her.

"Oh, hey Tarse. I dunnno... one minute I was in a forest and the next...well, I was in the drink! I hope my shoes dry okay..." He looked sadly to his most prized possessions.

"Have you seen Knux?" she asked, plopping down next to him. Shadow tensed as he stood behind the two.

"Yeah, come to think of it...he was in a pretty bad way last time I saw 'im. Aw, but he's a tough guy, I'm sure he's alright."

She hugged him with glee. "You don't know how great it is to see a familiar face! I thought I'd never see any of you guys again!"

"Tarsa!" Shadow shouted in warning.

"What?"  
She hadn't noticed that the one she had her arms around had shifted shapes until she looked back to him ...no longer the amiable hedgehog, but her own dark nemesis.

She grinned deviously. Before she could get hold of the girl, Shadow had grabbed her, pulling her to his side.

"She's not yours, Itshell."

"Oh? Is she yours now?" she asked, standing.

"She belongs to herself. You will return her to her own body or suffer the consequences."

"Oh my. What is it you're going to do to me, then?" she asked him challengingly.

He growled at her mockery, cracking his knuckles and taking stance.

"Shadow...wait..." Tarsa said from her refuge behind the hedgehog.

"Don't worry about me. She's already killed me, what more can she do?" he shoved her to the sand, lunging at the demoness in a homing attack.

To his shocked surprise, he found himself behind her, as if he had gone right through her. He snarled, doubling back, throwing a punch through her head... Through, you see, because his hand seemed insubstantial when it touched her, passing through her like a projection. He looked at his hand in horror, then back at the black echidna who had turned to face him, grinning ominously.

"You're right about one thing... You 'are' dead...there really is nothing more I can do to you...nor you to me." She cackled uproariously. "Ironic, isn't it? You, the most powerful being of all! Powerless against a woman." She turned her back on him once more.

"But you, my dear, are very much alive. Unfortunately, I'm going to have to put you where you can cause no more trouble..." she stepped toward the trembling Tarsa.

"No! You stay away from me! I'm warning you..."

Itshell laughed. "Warning me? Against what? The wrath of a stock girl? The frail thrashing of a weak little child? Nothing you did could save you from him. Nothing you can do will save you from me. You might as well learn to like me..." She stepped closer still.

With a loud cry, the cowering girl leapt from the sand, spinning in a roundhouse kick, her battered sneaker walloping Itshell in the side of the head. The force sent her staggering. Tarsa landed gracefully in a crouch.

"It's amazing what they teach in self-defense class..." She said calmly, smirking.

"Yes, but that's not all you took..." Itshell said, a hand to the purpling bruise on her cheek.

Tarsa stood, snapping into stance, beckoning her with a hand.

She lunged, Tarsa ducked, swiping a foot beneath her opponent's, causing her to lose her balance and fall heavily in the sand.

"It might be easier if you didn't try to fight me in a dress..." Tarsa advised.

She found herself staggering backward, the blow to the face so quick she only felt the full force of it after she hit the ground as well. Tears welled in her eyes involuntarily from the assault on her nose.

"We can play rough if you want, darling. I'm all for painful pleasure..." the dark one smirked, now wearing a black gi of sorts, though of her own devising. (AN- still trying to draw it. Please don't assume it looks corny, please! It don't!)

--.o:o.--

"What?" Rouge, who had been in the cockpit the whole time and hadn't heard the news as of yet, stared at Sally with disbelief.

"N-...no...comeon, you're joshin' me, right?"

"No, I'm sorry..."

"But he CAN'T die! He's Shadow! Cut the crap!"

"If you don't believe me, go see for yourself."

She remained silent. "I don't know if I want to..."

"He's right back there. Sure, it may LOOK like he's alive, but we're not sure why he's still breathing. His heart's stopped."

Rouge just looked at her in confusion. She strode quickly to the back room, thrusting open the curtains.

"...Sh...Shadow..?"

She stooped next to the cot, taking his limp hand in her own.

"Shadow, wake up, it's Rouge..."

He didn't stir. She felt his neck for a pulse, drawing back from the feeling of his cool flesh.

"No...he can't die...he can't just DIE! I didn't get to tell him-" she stopped herself, drawing a hand to her quivering lips. Two fat tears spilled from her large eyes. She laid her head on his chest, sobbing.

"I'll...just let you have a moment with him..." Sally left, feeling troubled.

--.o:o.--

Karpa hadn't gone back to the mansion as she had been "ordered". Instead, she had doubled back along the ridge of the sand bank, and the scene now before her made her gasp.

"Shadow..." She whispered to herself. "And Tarsa? What are they... how did they get here?" she watched on as the fight ensued.

"I want my body back, you bitch!" Tarsa, charged at her again, swinging and missing, only to receive a painful knee in the gut.

"Tarsa, keep your guard up!" Shadow warned. "Don't let her hit you! try to block better!"

"Oh, shaddap! I didn't waste all that money on lessons for some DEAD guy to critique me!"

"Dead?" Karpa said aloud. She stood. "Just what in God's name is going on here?" she shouted, causing all three on the beach to freeze.

((WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? What will Itshell do? What was it Rouge wanted to say? How much more of this crappy fight scene will you have to endure? We shall see...))

Sn: this whole production is going right down the toilet! Clockwise, even!

K: Where'd I go?

Sh: they're...doing...things...to my body...-coughs on aerosol-

Vector: I believe this wasn't one of your better chapters. You need to start thinking more about what exactly you're making us do.

Sn: hell, I wanted that to be ME on the beach, meh. I'm done with living corpses and demon-things. Gimme a gawdamn vacation!

A: T.T well, hopefully you guys didn't hate this chapter as much as they did. Review anyway. Chao.


	19. A Slight change of Perspective

(((You know what's loads of fun? Playing Sonic heroes after about four beers. Sonic continually throws himself off cliffs for little or no apparent reason. Oh, and those rails seem to become thinner... Eh, well, the best part is you can yell at the characters and blame them for everything. I like Sheryl Crow...

Sonic: goodbye, cruel world...-swandives-

Knux: and she wonders why he did it.

Tails: she keeps calling me a redheaded stepchild...o.O it's not my fault I can't carry TWO extremely HEAVY people for very long...-sniffles- I'm only twelve! Well, technically six in the game, neh. HOW CAN YOU PUT THAT MUCH PRESSURE ON A SIX-YEAR-OLD?

Shadow: they just can. And sometimes I just wanna steal a gun from one of those robots and blow the living fuck out of Omega. My gawd, what kind of android says "I am detecting a frog in the vicinity." ? It should be just me and Rouge...

Rouge: YOU SAID IT! -tackles Shadow and molests-

Sh: O.O...-allows-..?

Sn: AHEM! Anyway, I'm back from committing suicide. Let's get on with the fic. AND STOP SETTING YOUR REVIEWERS ON ME!

A: hey, it's not my fault they like my story and you don't.

Sn: because I'm not a masochist. T.T

K: she does enjoy her character torture...

Sh: poor me. u.u I've been beat-up, raped several times, and now killed. I have yet to see what strange new tortures she has in store.

Karpa: raped?

Sh: yes.

Kp: can't rape the willing -wink-

Sh: neh... ;;; I swear she raped me. I have psychological damage and-

Kp: -tackles and rapes him again-

Sh: oh, ok. -happyface!-

A: AHHEEEM! Do you guys wanna see a name profile or what?

The name of Shadow gives you a clever, quick, analytical mind, but you suffer with a great deal of self-consciousness, lack of confidence, and much aloneness because of misunderstandings. Your idealistic and sensitive nature gives you a deep appreciation for the finer things of life and a strong desire to be of service to humanity. There are times when you experience inner turbulence at your inability to say what you mean. It is far easier for you to express your deeper thoughts and feelings through writing than verbally. You find pleasure in literature, in poetry, and in your ideals and will turn to them when you feel you have been misunderstood.

Sh: sensitive...? service to humanity?

A: I dunno, sounds like you, Shady.

Sh: don't call me that...

(&( Manic: WOHOO! TWO DAYS IN A ROW! -gets smacked by Knuckles-

Knux: I'm going to do the disclaimer being that Manic has NOT taken his medication yet. She does not own Sonic, YOU do not own her ideas. And Tarsa is mine. There will be no negotiation. -gets all possessive, petting a picture of Tarsa, sniffles- I want my cuddlebear back...)&)

_Chapter 18- A Slight Change of Perspective_

"Just what in God's name is going on here?" Karpa had shouted from the bank.

Itshell looked up at her, bearing the look of a culprit having been caught. "Karpa! Darling! I went to pick oranges and...they... they! They ambushed me and-"

"Karpa..." Shadow interrupted the excuse.

"Shadow...is it really you..?"

"...in a manner of speaking..."

She slid down the bank, running to him and throwing her arms around him. He hugged back, surprised she didn't go through him as Itshell had.

In the distraction, Tarsa took this opportunity to plow into Itshell with a three hit combo: stomach, side, face. The two waged for a minute in hand-to- hand combat.

"What _are_ they doing?" Karpa said, looking back to the two with an eyebrow raised.

He turned her face back to his with a finger giving his lover a serious stare. "Itshell has you trapped in here so that she can use the combined form of your bodies. It seems Tarsa's the only one so far that can cause her any damage..."

"Is that so..? I suspected as much. She led me to believe this was some sort of heaven...and she was my personal... well, that doesn't matter now. Let's see if I can't help out... Gawd I'd give anything for my gloves..."

As soon as she had wished it, her dark gloves appeared on her hands.  
"Hmmmm...now this is nice...how about my whole suit?"  
and her sarong was replaced with her tight spy outfit.

"Excellent." She cracked her fists together, releasing her long, talon-like blades. She gave the hedgehog a final kiss before turning to the matter at hand, emitting a war cry as she joined into the 'fun'.

She shoved her sister out of the way, taking a slash at the opponent. Itshell jumped back, bewildered. "Not you too, love..."

"Yes, 'me too.' I'm DONE with this bloody masquerade! Now, you send me back this instant and leave us be!"

"Sorry. Can't do that."

"Can't? I'll bet I can make you!" she sliced at the air inches from Itshell's face, blades singing.

"Th...that's my sister?" Tarsa asked from her seat in the sand with disbelief.

"sure is..." Shadow affirmed.

"She's..." she watched as her twin blocked an attack, then kneed the darker one in the gut and finally pounded her forcefully on the back after she had leaned forward in pain.

"She's cool!"

--.o:o.--

"I've got a reading!" Amy exclaimed, hopping up and down with excitement as she looked into the small screen of the radiation detector.

Sonic snatched it from her, grumbling. "She's not far. Ok, Knux!"

"Yeah."

"Rouge got your gloves for you, they're in the back. Tails!"

"Sir!" he saluted, then grinned. "This is fun!"

"I want you to track Itshell using the transport radar. You won't find her on it now, but see if you can't reconfigure it to look for radiation."

"SIR, YES SIR!"

Sonic shook his head as Tails scurried off. "Amy!"

"Yes, Sonic?"

"I want you to open the rear hatch..."

"Yes?"

"and jump without a parachute."

She frowned at him flatly, walking away.

"Sally!"

"What now?"

"I need your assistance...in the, ahem, lavatory..."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, really! This is a very serious operation!" he grinned.

"Dream on, soldier. I'm not exactly a member of the mile-high club, thankyouverymuch."

He drew her closer, smirking naughtily as he slipped his hands around her waist. "I could make you an honorary member..."

She couldn't help but smirk back. "What the hell? The world's coming to an end. Just once for old time's sake!"  
And they made themselves scarce behind the lavatory door. The click of a lock was heard.

(AN- I'm so bad.)

--.o:o.--

Shadow stood helplessly by as the three echidnas beat the God-willing shit out of each other. Karpa growled in frustration at the fact she couldn't seem to get a decent slice out of Itshell while constantly trying to get Tarsa out of the skirmish completely.

"WILL YOU BUGGER OFF?" she finally screamed at the girl.

"Hey, this is my fight too!"

"You're only getting in the way! Let me finish her off!"

Using the distraction of the two fighting siblings, Itshell took that opportunity to summon her other half...

"I can fight too, y'know!"

"You bloody yank! You think your kah-ra-tay will do ANYTHING to harm her? Let me dice her and be done with it so we can get the bloody 'ell out of 'ere!"

"Uhhh... girls..."

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" they screamed at Shadow in unison. He only meekly pointed in the direction of their adversary, who was now no longer singular.

"Oh, that can't be good..." Tarsa mumbled fearfully.

"You haven't seen anything yet, my dears!" the two Itshells stated simultaneously, both drawing a sleek kitana from a sheath at their sides.

"...that can't be good at all..." Tarsa added to her previous statement, now backing away. "Take it away, Karpa, they're all yours!"

"My, how thoughtful of you. T.T" she bared her teeth, taking stance, blades raised.

And the combat commenced.

Shadow watched the lightening quick moves, cringing at every near-miss to the golden echidna. He then realized something... Itshell COULN'T kill either twin! She needed them to keep her combined physical form!

"Karpa! Stop!"

"What? Are you out of your HEAD?"

"She can't kill you!"

Karpa froze, looking at Shadow as if he had gone completely mad. Sure enough, both Itshells stopped as well.

"She's stalling for time!"

"I don't remember saying you could speak, hedgehog!" the threatening duo spoke again as one. The Itshell to the right strode to Shadow, holding out a hand. The fingertips began to glow.

"Ha! As if you could kill me either. I'm already dead, remember?" he folded his arms cockily.

"Not for long..."

His eyes widened as he felt a warm chill up his spine. Suddenly, there was a brilliant flash of light...

--.o:o.--

Sonic dragged a hand through his recently disheveled quills as he looked over Tails' shoulder as he worked.

Suddenly...he felt a trickle of warmth, like a rising flame, inch up his spine. He shivered. Suddenly, he saw nothing but blinding white. He tried to scream, but no sound came out. Then everything went red.

-

Shadow looked around frantically. He was no longer in the other dimension, but in a room... he then recognized it as the transport. Was he back to the normal dimension? How could THAT be? Whatever the case, he was both gladdened and saddened about the situation, having to have left the girls on their own. Hopefully Karpa would know what to do. She seemed to be the stronger of the two... but he couldn't be sure.

He gasped as he felt a sharp pinch at the flesh of his backside. He spun around to berate the culprit, only to be face-to-face with a grinning Sally.

"Hey there, hot stuff , whatcha doin'?"

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!"

"w...but...Sonic, are you ok?"

Shadow frowned, now thoroughly confused. Suddenly, there was a cry from another room. It sounded terrified, and, as he listened more closely, discovered that it sounded much like...like his own...

-

He felt his body was lying down. His limbs here icy cold and it seemed as if he couldn't open his eyes. It was as if he were trying to wake up from a nightmare...

He thrashed, regaining movement in his legs, swinging them over the side of what he thought was a bed, and clawing at his eyelids. Tape...?

A sudden intense dizziness overcame him as the light filtered into his eyes. He staggered to his feet, feeling everything sway precariously about him. He leaned heavily on a wall, shaking his head violently to clear his vision. Everyone was standing before him, staring with very wide eyes and pallid faces. He frowned, catching his breath.

"Hey. Wh- what's wrong? -gasp- you guys...you look like you've seen a ghost!" he chuckled breathlessly. No one was laughing with him. All continued to stare in bewilderment and fear.

His eyes caught a familiar shade of blue, widening to their full extent as well, realizing he was looking at HIMSELF. He looked down at his hands, his arms, expecting to see the blue fur he was born with, but instead seeing a deep midnight black...

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"

((EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! FUNNNNNN! Now what's going to happen? wow, this is great! I'm surprised out of my mind that I wrote it!

Sonic...Shadow: I'm so fucking confused.

Shadow... or is it Sonic now: ditto.

Knux: -laughing his ass off-

A: ok, all of you shall review as you have been doing so nicely as of late! Chao!


	20. Discovery

(((well, you may or may not have read my roleplay yet, but if you haven't, go ahead. Might as well. This story is slowly going nowhere...in my opinion. I mean, when is it going to end? I feel like going with the ending I devised some time ago, but there's so much that leads into it, and so much manages to happen between point A and point B spontaneously that I have to elaborate on THAT as well and...as you can see, it's one giant tangled mess. u.u well, I might as well solve all of the smaller mishaps sooner than I'd like, but I need to end this somewhere. One night seems to stretch on forever! Let's have daybreak, shall we?)))

Sonic in Shadow's body: I'm... too sexeh fo' mah gloves... too sexeh fo' mah shoes... too sexeh for mah neato highlighted quills, yah! -does a little dance-

Shadow...in SONIC'S body: good lord. ;;; make him stop...

Sn: I'm just too sexeh! -breakdances-

Sh: rrrgh. -angryface!- (I miss my faces...)

Sally: wow...he actually IS sexy though... drrrrowl... -bites fist-

Rouge: I'm so confused...

A: ok, enough stalling u.u I need to finish this thing in the next three chapters or I'll simply go insane.

Knux: as will we. AND I WAN' MAH CUDDLEBEAR BAAAACK!

Sn: you said that last chapter. Or the one before that? No, definitely last chapter.

Espio: Definitely. Definitely. Definitely my fault...

Sa: my God, he's cracked...

E: excellent runner. I'm an excellent runner. Sparkly...

$& Sonic- in any way shape or form- is not of mine owning. Tha!#$

_Chapter 19- Discovery_

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Oomf!" Sonic, discovering the maneuverability of his newfound jet shoes, was testing them out...unfortunately not minding the placement of walls too well... But then again you have to consider the body he inhabited wasn't his and had been presumed dead for several hours...

"SONIC! CUT IT OUT!" Shadow screamed at his counterpart in Sonic's own voice.

"Eeeheeheehee! You have no idea how funny that sounds!" Sonic hopped to his (or rather NOT his) feet again and scooted off elsewhere in the large transport.

"It's the injections..." Sally explained. "They're not really meant for... well, living people... It may have had a somewhat-narcotic effect on him..."

"I see..." Shadow bore on Sonic's simple features his own permanent scowl as he contemplated means of undoing the predicament.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Fuunnnnnnnnnnnn! Sally, come dance with me!" the misplaced hedgehog squealed in Shadow's normally-sane voice as he swooped out of a back room.

"Sonic, you need to sit down..."

"Awwwh! But I'm having so much fun..." he skated in a circle around the princess, then took her hands in his, pulling her along.

"SONIC! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

He obeyed, dropping her hands and hiding his own behind his back like a scolded child would.

"I want you to sit down and stay there until I say so. Understood?"

"Yes, Sally." He looked at the floor, downtrodden.

"Now."

He skated to the cot and sat obediently.

"Now, Shadow, do you have any ideas?"

"Well...I have one." He began. "The power of the Dark Emerald did this. Now, that emerald in its entirety must be at least twice as powerful as the Master Emerald right now. It sounds far-fetched, but hear me out. It was able to create its own dimension, and took on actual form as the demoness Itshell. She was able to fuse two physical bodies, trapping the souls in her dimension. Now, if the Master Emerald can do even half of that, we may be able to jolt our souls into their respective shells. Do you understand any of this?"

"I do. It sounds plausible." Tails commented as he walked up to them. "I say we give it a try. Oh, and the radar's working. Itshell's two miles from us."

"Good. I'm going to go monitor that. Tails, you help Shadow. And keep an eye on Sonic until the agent wears off..."

"MA'AM, YES MA'AM!" he saluted snappily.

"Oh, goodness..."

--.o:o.--

Both Itshells sneered, then looked to each other.

"Should we tell them? Should we even consider the last resort?"

"Absolutely. I think it's time to put an end to this disturbance."

The rigthand Itshell stepped forward, sighing heavily.

"What the hedgehog said was true." She began. "I did need you two alive and well, even in your non-physical forms. But now that I've had time to replenish my original strength, all I really need are your combined bodies. Your souls are useless to me now." She smirked. "Thank you for being so cooperative... _especially_ you, Karpa." She winked.  
"It's been fun." She raised her sword once more.

Tarsa thought to herself silently, beads of cold sweat accumulating on her forehead. _'Maybe if I just wish her dead, she'll keel over... yeah... Keel over now! Damn, didn't work. But I have to do something... If only I had like a bazooka or someth-'_

Suddenly, a bazooka appeared in Tarsa's arms.

"Oh my."

She grinned, hauling the thing onto her shoulder, aiming the giant barrel at one of the adversaries.

"Bye bye now."

With a loud "FOOMF!" the rocket was launched, creating a fantastic explosion upon impact with the echidna. The twins cheered, hugging each other.

"One down, one to go!" Karpa shouted with glee.

But alas, as the smoke cleared, it revealed a slightly more chagrined Itshell.  
"That was NOT polite."

"Oh, dear." Tarsa dropped the weapon, blinking innocently.

She parried an attack from the one while Karpa made an attack on the other. They paired off in their own separate matches.

"I know! I want a sword!" a katana appeared in the blue echidna's hand.  
"TWO swords!" another appeared in the opposite hand.  
"HUGE swords!" the size of each tripled and the tips dropped heavily to the sand. She squeaked, trying to lift them.

Itshell laughed at her. "Be careful what you wish for, Tarsa love."

"Ok, make them LIGHTER!"  
She was able to swing them upward, crossing them and swiping in a scissorlike motion, removing the dark one of her head.

"Oooo... That must have hurt..." She dropped the swords, looking down uneasily at the collecting pool of blood around the decapitated body. The head itself had rolled into the surf.

"K...Karpaaaaa?"

The yellow echidna ducked beneath a swipe from her enemy's sword. "WHAAAT?"

"She... She's dead..."

"Good for you! Mind helping out?" She screamed, slashing a reasonably- sized cut in the opponent's gi.

"Yeah! Yeah, sure..." she picked up the swords again, rushing to her sister's aid. She didn't notice, however, as the body slowly thinned to nothing in an instant.

Itshell chuckled darkly, the sword of her other half appearing in her empty hand.

"Fools! How could you possibly defeat me?" she grew slightly, her gi going from its deep black to a fiery red.

"DAMNIT!" Karpa lunged, her clawlike blades sinking into the evil one's chest. To her surprise, the blades melted, some of the molten metal searing her gloves and sizzling against her exposed skin. She cried out and backed away, holding her injured hands with involuntary tears welling in pale pink eyes.

"Give up. You're dead either way, might as well."

"How dare you ask a Fairchild to surrender!" she shrieked raspily. "Tarsa, your turn!"

The sister gulped forcefully, raising her swords and mustering some courage before charging the villainess with an ardent warcry...

((and I'm spent. Ok, I'm going to branch off a bit, give this thing a rest for a change. Later dudes.))

Sn: damn, just when I was beginning to enjoy myself…


	21. In Darkness

((( ok, I had an interesting dream last night, so I became re-inspired to finish this thing. Besides, I just realized the other fic I was beginning happens AFTER this one, therefore giving away the ending. Meh. (you can see other story ideas in MY NEW UPDATED BIO WITH MY PICCY! You get to see what Aeyvi looks like! _((it's not there anymore, go to __http/spaces. see said pics.))_ So like anyway, let's have a few more antics from Sonic (under the influence) and a few attempts at more fight scenes and get to the point where we FINALLY figure out how to whoop this bitch.)))

Sonic: -singing with the radio in Shadow's voice- I aint takin shit off no one, babeh that was yesterday! I'm an all-American rebel maki'n my big getaway, yeah ya know it's tiiiime! I gotta flyyyyy!

Sally: ...o.O Shadow, you actually have a nice singing voice when you try...

Shadow: -.-; can I smack him? Please?

Sn: like Steeeeve McQueeeeeeeen!

Sh: -bitchslaps the living hell out of Sonic-

Sn: owie...

Knux: hey, I was gonna do that...

A: aanyways, I know how much you people hate my character comments, so I'll cut it out. VINCENT, YOU CAN KISS ME RIGHT BETWEEN THE BACK POCKETS! Go suck off your hermaphrodite lover for awhile. --gives him double-birdies, nyaaa-- _(BTW, that's what happens when someone flames me. asshole...)_

Ok, I'm done ranting. Let's take some of this rage and put it to good use! CHARGE!

!#$ Sonia: ok, great. She's acknowledging my existence. T.T She doesn't own the concept nor any of the characters of the Sonic...realm? oh, yeah, and SHE DOESN'T OWN ME EITHER! So, please, stop tying me to chairs. #$

A: --innocent look-- whaaat? It's fun to tie Sonia to things! chairs, poles, ...beds...

So: she got me drunk first.

A: as is my strategy for straight girls... OKAAY! You may not have needed to know that! Onto the fic!

_Chapter 20- In Darkness_

"So, let me get this straight..." Rouge began. "You're not dead... but you're now in Sonic's body... and he's in yours?"

"It appears that way." Shadow replied.

She stood for a moment in confusion, then gave him a tight hug. "Oh, hell, I'm just glad you're not dead!"

He sighed in annoyance, then reluctantly hugged back.

"Awwh! Id'nt that cuuute! Roouuge and Shaaaadow sitti'n in a tree!" Sonic, still strung out on whatever Sally had injected him with, began to chant.

"Sonic..." Shadow warned.

"eff-yuu-see-kay-eye-enn" and he was interrupted by a spin dash to the gut.  
"owww..."

"WE'VE FOUND HER!" Tails shrieked, skidding to a halt in front of them. "SHE'S HEADING FOR STATION SQUARE!"

"Well, that can't be good..." Sonic commented from the floor.

Sure enough, as the congregation crowded into the cockpit, they stared out in horror at the sight. Itshell's sinister form was silhouetted against the deep red sunrise, looking out to the sleeping city.

"I have an idea." Shadow said, stepping forward. "Where did you put the Master Emerald?"

"It's in a safecase in the storage unit." Knuckles said, slightly apprehensive.

"We might be able to use the Master Emerald against her. If I use the technique Chaos Control, I might be able to manipulate the emerald to siphon power from her. It's still a theory..."

"Hell no." Knuckles growled, raising his gloved fists. "I'm the only one who uses the Matser Emerald. You think I'm about to trust it to the likes of you?"

"Unfortunately we're running out of time. You're going to have to trust me on this."

Knuckles couldn't seem to get past the fact that it wasn't really Sonic speaking. Normally, he considered the blue hedgehog irresponsible and childish, but whoever was speaking with Sonic's voice sounded calm, collected, and focused.

"I'm keeping my eye on you. The first mistake you make..."

Shadow was already on his way to the storage unit. Knuckles emitted a sound of disapproval and followed suite.

--.o:o.--

Both swords sunk onto her flesh with amazing force, causing both to tumble precariously onto the sand. Even as the blades began to melt, Tarsa thrust them in farther, until the hilt was all that was visible. There was a distinct expression of agony on Itshell's face as her spine arched in pain, molten steel and blood dripping from a widening hole in her back. Tarsa thrust still more as she straddled the demoness, twisting the blades sharply.

"DIE, GAWDAMNIT! DIE ALREADY!"

She coughed in surprise as she hit the sand hard, looking up at the dark echidna as she sat up. She tossed the useless hilts aside, jumping to her feet and taking stance.

"I'm done with you both! This ends now!" Itshell screamed. Sheswung her armsher arms in a violent swipe and suddenly... everything was black.

--.o:o.--

"Oooooo... look, it's all sparklyyy..." Sonic ventured to touch the glowing beauty of the Master Emerald, only to receive a harsh slap on the wrist by Knuckles.

"...Go lie down somewhere or... something..." Knuckles shooed him away. Sonic skated back to his cot dejectedly.

"First things first. We get out there and see if Chaos Control works on it. After that... Well, let's just keep our fingers crossed..." Shadow said, more to himself than to the circle of animals around the huge gem.

"I'm scared..." Amy whimpered, biting at a gloved finger.

"Hey, Amy!" Sonic shouted from his seat on the cot.

"W...what do you want?" she said uneasily. His new form frightened her.

"Dare ya to kiss me now!" he winked, grinning toothily.

"No...stay away..."

He shot to his feet and skated at her, laughing evilly. She squeaked and ran away, Sonic in close pursuit.

"Watsa matter, Amy? Don't like me anymore? Come back!"

Knuckles rolled his eyes while Shadow drew a hand to his face sadly.

"This is embarrassing. Let's just touch down and get to work."

-

Amy hid behind a crate in the storage unit, shuddering. She squeaked as she saw the menacing dark form of Shadow's body, a demented grin and wild eyes making him seem twice as intimidating.

"Heeeeeeere's JOHNNY!" he announced before pouncing on her. She screeched in terror, hitting him weakly as both tumbled to the ground clumsily.

"SONIC! CUT IT OUT!"

"Come on, kiss me!"

"It's not funny any more! Get off me!"

Her protests were cut short by a sudden and strangely deep kiss from Sonic. Her eyes widened as her screams were muffled by his mouth...and intruding tongue. She squirmed frantically, only to be pinned more forcefully to the metal floor. She managed to break free, slapping him and standing hastily.

"Don't you EVER do that again!"

"Do whaaat?" Sonic giggled drunkenly, then slumped, head hitting metal with a dull clang.

"Dear lord..."

-

"Here goes nothing..." Now outside the carrier, Shadow closed his (should I say Sonic's?) eyes, placing both hands on the top of the huge emerald.

Itshell's attention was diverted from the city as she felt a growing power from below. She descended rapidly in the direction of it.

"Chaos Control..." he commanded aloud. The gem glowed brightly, emitting sharp beams of light from its many facets.

"I think it's working!" Knuckles shouted, shielding his eyes from the blinding light.

Just when the emerald had reached it's brightest, it dimmed, seeming to die.

"What happened?" Knuckles touched the emerald, trying to bring it back.

"This was your idea?" a familiar villainous voice asked from the air. "Sorry to disappoint you all, but that old relic is no match for me."

All eyes looked up, only to see the black echidna hovering over their heads.

"Try again!" Knuckles seized the emerald with both hands, giving all his concentration to the task. Shadow saw this and quickly obeyed, closing his eyes in concentration as well.

The light started to seep back in the center of the emerald as the two pressed harder.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow bellowed. Suddenly it flared, a green fire-like energy surrounding it.

"Yes... It's happening..."

((And it will end probably in the next chap or the one after it. la. Ok, review and I shall see you all later! Don't forget to check out my new bio! Chao!)))


	22. There is Light

((ok, let's see if I can't make this my last chapter! That would be a serious accomplishment. Oh, you ought to see my chao! They're all so CUTE! Their names are as follows: Mopey, Dopey, Fuzzles, Fang, Silvae, Aurie, Tawny, Donnie, and Grapes. Mopey's finally walking, except now he's running into trees, and Fang drew his self-portrait on the floor with his crayons! Awwwh! Fuzzles remains my favorite because she has rainbow wings and pink feet. And none of us know what to think about Dopey. He was kicked as an egg, thanks to a certain red echidna...

Knux: --looks around for a red echidna-

A: YOU, buttface.

K: hey, don't call Sonic names! Even if they're true!

Sonic: T.T what?

Tails: teehee! Buttface!

A: oh, and Tails, I had to get back to you on the whole "throwing chao that can't swim in the fountain" issue...

T: -points at Amy-

Amy: Now, HEY! You know full well Aeyvi won't even let me NEAR her chao!

A: that's right! She's a bad influence!

T: -gulps, flutters away quickly-

A: anyway, enough about my chao and their imbecile caretakers. I have a fic to finish. Unfortunately, all the chapters heretofore have been ridiculously short, so I'll try to make this one longer. Hence all the time I spent typing it, meh. So, here goes absolutely nothing!

Sn: -sings a monty python song for no apparent reason- oh, sit on my faaaace and tell me that you looove meee!  
-gets hit with a grouper-

A: T.T shame.

Sn: -skulks away grinning-

!#! Vector: Wow, she's finally stopped ignoring me. Ok, let's see, among the many things Aeyvi does own: Tarsa, Karpa, Itshell, a green lace bra, a black g-string... -gets smacked- ow, right. She doesn't, however, own anything from the concept behind or any published work pertaining to -draws a breath- Sonic games, comics, cartoons, little chibi plushies or crappy background music. What'd I miss? #!

A: -smacks him with the grouper as well for good measure- obviously not my undergarments. T.T

V:D hell, I thought it was interesting... -ducks to avoid flying dead fish-

_Chapter 21- In Darkness...There is Light_

She existed in nonexistence. She felt...and yet, she couldn't feel. In death, she found herself a void, a nonentity, yet still remaining on some conscious level because... She knew. She had conscious thought. She was able to realize in her current situation that she could no longer feel her legs... Or whatever had substituted for her legs in the unreality of the dream dimension.

Whatever the case, now nothing could be seen. Nothing actually existed, yet only the she remained. Removed from all physical feeling, emotion took on new heights. Just as the blind are gifted with enhanced hearing, extrasensory touch and smell, so the nonentity Tarsa was gifted with thought, with... emotion...

She sensed the darkness around her like a vile cloud, pressing against her...again, she didn't actually 'feel' the sensation as one would with their skin... she felt the evil around her, trying to seep into her soul's core...extinguish that wisp of life still hanging on to cobweb strands...

_Karpa...?_  
In trying to speak, she found herself talking in the voicelessness of thought-speak, as one hears themselves talk in their mind...

_Karpa... are you still there?_

_Tarsa..._  
The response was frail, as if her sister in a like state was giving in to the intruding black. She hadn't the strength to resist it...she simply was too tired to struggle anymore...

Tarsa knew this only because she could feel it. The sense was dwindling... She could almost see her reaching out, too weak to protest.

_Karpa, don't give in! we're not done yet!  
_In her mind, or whatever now worked as her mind, she envisioned herself reaching out to her, grasping her hand, pulling her from the clutches of the monster.Karpa was violently ripped from her grasp, suddenly being fully engulfed by the blackness.

_KARPAAA!_

--.o:o.--

The bright fiery glow of the Master Emerald increased asItshell moved to intervene. A sudden blaze of light erupted from the giant gem, causing all to fall flat from the force of the blast. When all was clear again,Itshell remained untouched.

"That stupid gem isn't even useful as a doorstop." She huffed, folding her arms. "Tell me that's not all you had planned."

Shadow shot to his feet, looking down at his arms and chest with disbelief.

"I DID IT! I'VE GOT MY BODY BACK! HAHAAAA!" he leaped into the air with joy.  
Sonic, on the other hand, was only able to sit up, rubbing his sore head.

"What a nightmare..."

"Are you children done?"Itshell asked impatiently.

"No! I have one more idea!" Shadow shouted, a little over-enthusiastically.

"Oh, shit... the agent hasn't worn off yet..." Sally realized.

Before anyone could stop him, Shadow had gone into his homing attack, crashing into the echidna's stomach and causing both to fall to the ground.Itshell coughed, somewhat winded from the unexpected assault. Before she could regain her feet, he had pelted her with several spindashes, and a kick to the face.

"HAHA! TAKE THAT!" he placed a foot triumphantly on her stomach, taking the pose of a hunter over his kill. He was the only one to be surprised when he found himself flat on his back seconds later.

"This time, you won't be coming back..."Itshell hissed, her glowing fingers splayed over his chest as she began to extract his soul once more...

"Heeheeheehee! Silly, you can't kill me! I'm the ultimate life form!" he giggled inebriatedly, waving her hand aside. "Give up now and I might give you a painless death!" he added, grinning wide, quite pleased with himself.

Itshellgrowled, lip twitching and revealing her sharp incisors in her boiling rage.

In this distraction, Knuckles had regained control of the Master Emerald and was concentrating, both hands gripping the smooth surface tightly. The glow had brightened to its original glare, and he felt the power seeping into it.

"W-... what are you doing? You can't do that! Stop this instant!" the demoness scolded.

The gem began to shake violently, beads of sweat dripped from Knuckles' face as he concentrated harder still... the power... the intensity...

Itshell fell to her knees, screaming in agony and hatred.

"STOP IT NOW!"

The gem began to glow brighter with the added energy, causing the red echidna to strain, groaning against the urge to let go. His gloves began to singe and smolder against the heat. Still, he dared not budge.

Itshellsnapped a hellfire glare in his direction.

"You do know you're killing her... don't you...?"

"N...n...n...nnnnggg..." he couldn't even voice a retort. The emerald had burnt clear through the gloves and were now sizzling against his bare hands. He knew Tarsa was still alive because he felt her, strong-willed and vibrant in whatever form she now possessed. He believed she could save herself if his efforts at present wouldn't help.

The evil one shrieked with fury, charging at him. He cried out in surprise as he felt a thousand tiny shards pierce his body, fell heavily to the ground surrounded by scattered pieces of his life's duty...  
The last sight he saw were those two glowing eyes...demonic eyes...penetrating his soul...eating at his mind... the blackness overtook his vision, and he knew no more.

--.o:o.--

Tarsa screamed voicelessly as she felt this happen, blindly witnessed the fall of the only person she had ever been able to truly love... But no, he wasn't dead. No, he would never perish so easily.

_Hang in there, Knuckles...I'm on my way..._

She thrashed bodilessly at the bony arms and spindly fingers grasping for her, rising above the clutches of the dark one. She shut out the thoughtsItshell was trying to instill in her mind, shook off the black until...until...

"YOU GAWDAMN BITCH!" Sonic, mind clouded with rage, shot to the adversary, pelting her with numerous homing attacks at light speed. Shadow had regained his feet, if not a wee bit tipsy, and was looking about him, unaware of the urgency of the current situation. The others had the good sense to retreat to the transport, dragging their fallen comrade with them.

"Hey...Sonic...calm down...I got this one! " Shadow chuckled happily to himself, picking up a relatively large shard of the Master Emerald and tossing it to the other hand.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" he shouted.

Suddenly, time froze. Shadow grinned, walking calmly to the two, seemingly suspended in the air. He sucked in a quick breath, rolling in for some rapid spindashes, punching her in the gut several times, kicking her sharply in the chin, and for the grand finale, ripped her dress clear down the middle. When his feet touched the ground, time melted back to its original pace, leaving a very shocked and bewildered Sonic... and a very damaged and enraged Itshell. Sonic covered his mouth in surprise as her dress fell to the damp grass. Both hedgehogs then commenced a fit of giggles.

"Hot DAMN, woman! Why do you have to be so evil when you're so gawdamn SEXEH?" Sonic catcalled. He then received a rather harsh punch to the face. Shadow fell over he was laughing so hard. When Itshell's clothing had regained itself- magically of course- she took the liberty of punting the second hedgehog over a nearby treeline.

"Imbecilic mortals..." she growled, taking to the air and floating back towards the city.

--.o:o.--

If Tarsa hadn't already been devastated by her lover's injuries, she surely would have laughed at the scene. But, all was not right again as both able to fight against her were also fallen...in their ways...leaving her as the only hope for the planet.

She had finally rid herself of the darkness, and was surprised to find herself surrounded by light. Clean and pure, it radiated from her existence, pervading the evil that surrounded her. She clutched at her chest, surprised to have one again, realizing her newfound body was no longer light blue... but a crystal white.

--.o:o.--

Sonic looked up, pinching his bleeding nose and coughing. He cursed breathlessly, searching the morning sky for the intimidating silhouette of the dark echidna and finding it empty.

"Shadow! Where the fuck did he go? Gawdamnitalltahell!" he pounded the ground angrily as he was seated on it, gritting his teeth to hold back the tears of rage and desperation that were stinging to be freed.

"We're all royally screwed. In a very not-nice unpleasant way..." he let himself fall back heavily and coughed, surprised to feel something spill from his lips as he did. In touching this and looking at his fingertips, his vision blurred. Blood. He had been hit far harder than he thought... perhaps now seriously. Where did everyone go? He might be bleeding internally... He might even be fucking dying! _'They better get their asses back here soon... Ohhh...damnit, now I feel it...'_ he sat up and hacked painfully, more blood splattering the ground.

"This is it then? This is how I die?" he laughed coldly, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Some fucking plan. Ah, well... I guess I had a good life, right?" he stumbled to his feet, hissing at the sharp pain in his gut. When the hell did he get hit there?

"Fuck if I'm ready to die yet. I still gotta planet to save! -cough- I'm not... Gonna... -hack- give it all up...now..."

He fell to his knees, the sky and ground blurring into one unrecognizable swirl, spinning and tossing rapidly. He felt his stomach contract forcefully, felt himself lurch forward, retching painfully. He fell to the damp grass, losing conciousness.

_'This is how I die, then...? Some fucking plan...'_

--

Lumina laughed gleefully as she summoned some light to the palms of her hands. She grinned down at the city, just waking. People taking the train to work, driving their petty cars down petty streets. Children on their way to school.

A sudden light enveloped them all. In an instant, all was destroyed. All fell, and lay still. Briefcases that had fallen open, scattered papers, scoolbooks spilled from bright backpacks, bodies lying in the streets, on the sidewalks, on stairs. Eyes stared sightlessly, the life having been sucked from them.

She laughed cheerfully, clapping her hands. "Bravo! Good show, good show! Now for those disgusting structures..."

The skyscrapers and office buildings, hotel and casino were leveled in an instant. The dust billowed from the epicenter of the destruction in a giant mushrooming cloud.

"Ah, sometimes I simply amaze myself! Beautiful, I must say. I'm wasting time, there's is so much to be done!" she floated off in the direction of the twin cities Mobius and Monotreme.

She halted suddenly mid-air, eyes going wide. Her back arched involuntarily, cracking painfully. She cried out in surprise as she felt the fused gem in her chest rip in two...

She seemed to separate, another being borne from her own body, tearing itself of her flesh. She screamed in anguish and confusion as the agonizing event continued, until the second entity glowed before her. She held herself, gasping for air. Blood seeped from her very pores, soaking her short fur.  
What she beheld was a white echidna in a pearly gown not unlike her own. A black crescent was visible on her chest, and she had silvery- silky hair streaming over her shoulders and flying in the breeze. She opened her eyes suddenly, revealing them to be a startling brilliant blue. She frowned ominously, lustrous eyes narrowing.

_"Itshell... Look what you have done. Did you really expect I'd stay dormant and let your evil deeds go unpunished?"_

"Lumina! Where did you come from?" the dark one demanded, fear evident in her voice.

_"You've plagued me long enough. The highbred tried to rid themselves of you, but your end will be mine doing. It's time for you to go the way of your master, Nupus."_  
Her voice was calm and metallic. It chimed on the cool morning breeze, sending chills down Itshell's spine.

"Wait! You can't kill me! I'm your other half! And... and I'm still in Karpa's body! You need her!"

_"I can have both without you."_

Itshellbacked away as Lumina floated forward.

"Stop! I'm warning you! I won't go down without a fight!" she snapped into stance, the glare in her evil eyes a desperate one.

_"So be it."_

The white one's robes flowed and rippled violently as she raised her delicate arms, eyes closing. Suddenly, wings sprouted from her back, flaring to their full span. A misty light flowed from her, pervading the scene. As the blood-red sun rose from the earth, a deathcry echoed against faraway hills.

----

Sally looked up nervously from the bandages and antiseptic ointment she was applying to the injured red echidna.

"What was that?" Tails asked fearfully from his hiding spot behind Vector.

"It...it sounded like...Itshell..." she replied, frowning, now confused.

"You think they got her?"

"I hope."

"I bet they did!"

"We won't know for sure until we go out there and see..." Sally concluded.  
"Espio, you can go unnoticed. Take a look for us?"

"Hm." He nodded, disappearing from the naked eye.

-

Upon seeing our blue hero lying in a pool of his own blood, Espio seemingly materialized, picking him up so he was sitting upright.

"Sonic, can you hear me?"

"g...gh..." he gurgled mindlessly in reply.

"Let's get you inside..." he slung the poor rodent over his shoulder and made his way back to the transport.

---

Shadow sat up suddenly, rubbing his bruised backside and grimacing.

"I think she broke my tail... and I think I need that...do I need a tail? What does it really do? It's just... there. Ah, but I'd miss my tail..." he wiggled it, grinning, then wincing in pain.

"I need a band-aid. Real bad... trees are pretty...I like trees..."

He sat there in silent thought, smiling up at the leaves overhead. Gotta love that anti-rigormortis agent.

---

The bright echidna touched down softly in the midst of a dense forest. Karpa hung limply from her arms. She opened her wings draping them over her like a heavenly blanket, kissing her forehead softly. Karpa's eyes snapped open and she looked up into the deep crystal blue of Lumina's irises.

"Who...who are you?"

_"I... am Lumina. The dark one is defeated. You and your world are safe."_ Her voice sparkled, calming and smooth. Karpa's scowl of confusion softened as she relaxed against the angelic being, sighing heavily.

"So, she's dead, then?"

_"Yes. All isagain aright."_

Karpa hugged her tightly. "Oh, God, thank you! Thank you so much!" She couldn't hold back the tears of joy that crept from the back of her eyes. They spilled down her cheeks and dampened against the white fur of her savior. Lumina smiled softly down at her, stroking a delicate hand over the other's tasseled hair.

"_You have your sister to thank,"_ she said, lifting Karpa's chin. _"for waking me. She is the one who freed me from the dark one's grasp."_

The golden echidna blinked a few times in disbelief. "Tarsa? How in-" she was hushed by a white finger to her lips.

_"No questions. That is to remain unknown."_ She gently lowered Karpa to her feet, stepping back.

_"The time has come to return to my confinement."_ She stated in strange finality. _"Know only that now half the gem is pure. One half remains blackened beyond repair unless you find someday one who can cleanse it."_

"Wait, what do you mean? MY half? Why is it still-"

_"No questions. I must go."_

"But... But, wait! What do you mean?"

The bright form of the angel dimmed to blue, the wings and robes disappearing, revealing the twin, Tarsa. She sighed breathily and fell to the ground in exhaustion. Karpa rushed to her side.

"Tarsa? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah...boy, what a ride... is it all over?"

"Yes. It's all over. Looks like you saved the day, lit'l sis!" she gave her sister a gleeful kiss on the cheek.

"Already? Gee, that wasn't hard..." She chuckled tiredly before fainting into her twin's arms. Karpa knelt andcradled her, smiling with relief and utter happiness. This whole giant mess was finally over. And she had found her other half... in looking down at the sleeping face of her counterpart, she realized she had found more than that...the search for her had brought her to him, hadn't it? The real search wasn't always entirely for the gem...

"At last I can have my fairytale happy ending. It's about gawdamn time." She laughed, rising to her feet, shifting her sister's weight to her back. She coughed slightly under the weight.

"Let's go find our prince charmings then, shall we?" she chuckled as she trudged from the clearing, into the filtered sunlight of the forest.

(((Oh, I'm just a sucker for happy endings! Well, this isn't EXACTLY the end; I still have the epilogue to do...)))

Sonic: -sniffling- oh, that's just beautiful!

Knux: I GOTS MAH CUDDLEBEAR BAAACK! -tackles the poor, fatigued Tarsa and hugglefies-

Tarsa: meep.

Shadow: I like epilogues. It's like the ending to the ending... Or a beginning to a beginning? Does anything really end so much as it begins? Aren't teddy bears fluffy and cute and huggable? -picks up a rock and cuddles it- I love teddies...

A: gotta love hedgies on drugs...


	23. Epilogue

-;-:-Epilogue-:-;-

He opened his eyes slowly, feeling them crack from the dried moisture that had fused his lashes together. He wondered for a moment how long he had been out- remembered very little as of yet. The only thing that stuck in his memory and sent him shooting up into a sitting position was the realization that the Master Emerald had been broken.

He cried out, feeling sharp stinging from various areas of his person. There was tightness across his chest and midsection, and in looking down, he found himself to be wrapped practically head to toe in bandages. His hands were strapped heavily with gauze as well, reminding him of the painful searing he had received from the gem. Never before had he pushed himself or the emerald as far as he had, seemingly decades ago.

Wait! What was he doing in bed? Shouldn't he be helping the others defeat the demon? He ignored the sharp stabs in his sides as he swung his feet over the side of the hospital bed, gritted his teeth to muffle the cry of pain as his feet touched the ground.

The bed next to his wasn't vacant. He attempted the act of tiptoeing so as not to disturb the other patient, but made a rather loud noise of frustration and annoyance as he felt the tug of the IV in his arm._ 'Damnit, that smarts...'_

The other stirred, turning to face the disturbance. He opened his eyes groggily, rubbing at them and blinking stupidly at the bandaged marsupial. Upon seeing him, Knuckles frowned.

"Sonic? What happened to you?"

The hedgehog yawned, sitting up. "What happened to ME? Look at you!" he laughed at him, if not half-heartedly. Themorphine drip he had been receiving all morning prevented him from any further exertion.

"Shut up, will you? I'm tryin' to get the hell out of here!"  
He carefully removed the long needle from his arm, cringing. He hated needles.

"Why?"

"Why! There's a battle goin' on and I'll be damned if I'm gonna miss it!"  
He began to unravel himself from the various lengths of blood-stained bandages.

"Cool it, dude. It's over."

He froze.

"It is?"  
He blinked a few times, trying to make sense of it. "What about the Emerald? Is it safe?"

"Wh..." Sonic scratched his head lazily. His thought process had been slowed considerably by medication. "Which one?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHICH ONE? THE MASTER EMERALD!"

"Wow, no need to yell at me... you're mean..."  
He lay back down, pulling the covers over him.

It was all Knuckles could do to keep from tipping the bed over in rage.

"Where... is...the Master...Emerald?"

"Safe. Sally has it." he sniffed indifferently, closing his eyes. Knuckles sighed in relief.

"All the pieces?"

"Yup."

"What about Tarsa?"

"She's in the room down the hall. S'what Karpa said. Shadow's acting funny. Hee hee! ."  
Sonic turned and smiled at the ceiling in thought for a moment. "Y'know? I can't believe it's finally-"

In turning to address the echidna, he found himself alone in the room.

"Figures."

-

Tarsa opened her eyes suddenly as she felt an unexpected tight embrace. She sighed happily, realizing it was Knuckles.

"You're alright! I wasn't worried in the least." She smiled weakly at him as he drew away to look her in the eyes.

"How did it happen? How did you defeat her?"

"Well...it's kid of a long story..."

"I'll listen."

She shook her head, then gave him a kiss she had been saving for awhile now. He broke away, giving her a serious stare.

"I need to know."

She sat up, propping herself against the metal headboard. "I was able to escape her after what seemed like an eternity of struggling... You see, each emerald and gem of power has the ability to protect itself in dire circumstances. Each has an embodiment that it can use only after taking a physical body to project its form. When Nupus corrupted the Lumin Emerald, the entity within was changed. Lumina became Itshell."

Knuckles frowned, confused, but listened anyway.

"The emerald had been broken in two, each piece having the ability to take possession of a physical body, but couldn't fully turn to Itshell without both pieces combined. This is why she fused our bodies.

"Lumina couldn't reclaim her existence without help. She spoke to me...from deep within Itshell's core, she still lived. I helped her come to life again- even if I didn't know I was doing so- and she split the emerald, one half being cleansed of the spells and hatred by...well, by me alone I suppose. It's all so unclear right now..."

"And the other half?" Knuckles placed a bandaged hand on her arm.

"It's still contaminated. She told me it was up to Karpa, or someone who had the ability to cleanse it. I guess you could call Karpa and me the yin and the yang, heh heh." She looked past him dreamily for a moment.

"I have a family, Knuckles... I have a real mom and a real dad... it's all I've ever asked for... and I have you..." her eyes, now sparkling with tears, fixed on his. She threw her arms around him, sobbing into his neck. He winced in pain, but hugged back.

"Thank God for you...I'd have never made it if it weren't for you..."

"Why do you say that?"

She didn't answer. She just relished in the comfort of his warmth, savoring the moment.

"I think I've fallen for you, Knux." She made a sound that was a mixture of a sob and a chuckle. "I think I've found what I've been looking for all my life. I've...found my way...home..." she sighed heavily, snuggling nearer to him. He drew closer to her, climbing on the hospital bed as well, letting her head rest against his chest, ignoring the pain it caused to his many wounds.

"So have I."

--------

Sonic woke again some time later, rubbing his eyes wearily. A vast array of blurred color attacked his vision upon full recognition of his surroundings. Balloons. Flowers. Stuffed animals. _'Oh, Amy... nooooooo... Anything but this...'_

He hid beneath the sheets, grumbling into his pillow.

"SOOOOOOONIIIIIIIIIC! Feeling better?" chimed the sweetened voice of the pink nuisance.

"Not anymore..."

There was a knock at the open door as Velociti stepped in.

"Wow...I guess I'm a bit late to save you from your stalker..."  
She squeaked, dropping the box she had in her hands as she found herself suddenly in the arms of thecobalt hedgehog.

"Wow, you're fast..."

"Please make her go away, pleasepleasepleaseplease"

"But...but Soni-kun... I got you all these get-well presents and..." She sniffled, lip quivering.

"I'm sure if you take them back now you can still get a refund." He informed her, now looking into Val's eyes happily. Amy ran out the door in a fit of tears, a few of them real.

"I heard about the whole mess but I didn't believe it." she began.

"Hey, let's not get into that! The less I hear about it the better." Sonic stepped back to the bedside, sitting on the creaky mattress.

Val stepped gingerly through the piles of gifts, having retrieved the box she came with.

"I brought you some of your favorite snack...since hospital food is processed excrement... And I thought you'd appreciate the gesture." She smiled, handing him the take-out box. Immediately, he recognized that tantalizing aroma...

"Oh, God save the chilidogs!" he opened the box and devoured said snacks eagerly.

She sighed sadly, sitting next to him.

"I had some bad news, though..."

He paused to look at her, some of the sauce smeared on his pouched cheeks.

"I...I got fired. And...well, I also got my eviction notice from my landlord...I have to move uptown with my parents for awhile..." She shook her head, looking down.

"Hey, it's alright. We'll still see each other. Right?"

Her lip quivered as her features withered under welling tears. She quickly shook her head, righting her face to a sad smile.  
"My... my parents... they don't want me with just anybody... they won't even listen. They don't even want to meet you. They say they want me to be with someone..." she coughed a wavering sigh, fat tears spilling to her khaki skirt. "..someone at my level."

Sonic frowned, looking to the wallwith an expressionof hurt confusion.  
"so...your parents govern your life? How old were you again?"

"You don't understand... my family... I can't alienate my family... it's just...but...I... I just - it's just that... Fun time's over for me now. I gotta get back to real life."

Sonic stared at his hands, brow furrowed, tears misting over his large eyes.

She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I know it's hard...Life goes on. I'm sure you'll find someone else..." she bit back the urge to sob after this, tucking her distress away.

"Hey, uh, thanks for the chilidogs..." his voice cracked against the lump in his throat.He set the box aside,glaring at the wall.

"For what it's worth... I'm sorry." She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, one of her tearsdropping to his forearm.Shedrew back, reluctant. She hesitated, fidgeting, then squeezed his hand, standing.  
"Look... I l-"

"Just go."

She stood, gazing at him for a moment, then made her way through the mess of get-well gifts to the door. She stopped, biting her lip as she stared at the metal doorpost.

"I fell in love with you, you know."  
She dragged a toe at the tile for a moment... then left- those her words in parting.

He listened for a moment as the click of her heels echoed down the hall.

Sighing deeply, hetossed the box into a corner andfell back hardagainst the uncomfortable bed, the tears beginning to flow silently.

He sat up as he heard those same footsteps, now hastened and growing louder. She changed her mind?

He looked up to see the worried and flushed face of Sally, now looking around at the gifts in bewilderment.

"Amy." He explained, turning on his side after finding who it was.

"Oh. Hey, you ok?"

"Enough hydrocodine and a saline drip and anyone's ok, I guess." he wiped at his face, tugging the blanket around his midsection.

She laughed breathlessly, leaning against a rather large stuffed rabbit while she regained her wind. She obviously didn't realize his misery.

"I hear you'd gotten hit pretty hard... something about internal bleeding..."

"Hell if I know, I've been out cold for who knows how long. Look, I-"

He was interrupted by a kiss. His eyes widened at this in shock.  
She broke away and grinned at him silently.

"What?"

"I'm just so glad you're ok."

------------------

"I feel like I've been here before..." Shadow stated as he walked alongside Karpa out the Station Square Medical Center doors.

"Some saw this place totaled. Nothing left but a cloud of dust. You think it was the emerald?" she asked him, absently touching a hand to her chest.

"Maybe... How long was I unconscious, anyway?"

"Not long." She chuckled inwardly at his actions earlier. That was most definitely NOT Shadow. Shadow would have never danced about the waiting room with a plastic flower in his mouth like a four-year-old. He was fortunate to have not remembered a thing.

"So, what now?" he asked, turning to set that scarlet gaze on her. She shivered lustily, but put those thoughts away for later.

"Your cave or mine?" she asked, grinning tauntingly. He shook his head, grinning as well.

"I'm not the kind of guy to settle down..." he looked out at the blue horizon of the ocean as they walked toward the beach.

"I'm not asking you to settle down... Well, not entirely..." she seized his arm as an idea struck her. "I'll take you to meet my parents!"

"Uh...why?" He tugged from her grip, looking at her uneasily.

"Well, I need my father's consent..."

"...f...for what?"

She laughed, hooking her arm in his and continued the stroll to the shore.

"Oh, you'll see."

-------------------

"I DID WHAT?"

Tails sniggered, tears of mirth settling in his blue eyes.

"You kissed her... but only after tackling her and pinning her to the floor in a rather questionable position..."

"hell no."

"I have pictures."

"HELL no."

The enraged hedgehog snatched the photos from him, looking through them, staring on in horror.

"Well, hell, at least it wasn't MY body. I'm worried for Shadow. He might have contracted some fatal disease..."  
He threw the thin stack of evidence to the side, covering his face with a hand.

"How indescribably gross... And why were you taking pictures anyway?"

"..." Tails just grinned guiltily, backing to the door.

"You're sick, you know that?"

"Yes." And with that, he made his escape down the hall, giggling all the way.

"God, he hit twelve and lost his mind..."

-----------------------------

Tarsa sighed heavily, slinging her backpack farther up her shoulder as it was slipping.

"Flight 309 to Tuskanon is now boarding numbers one through nine..." The flight attendant announced.

"Hey, I'll be here when you get back... It'll be ok..." Knuckles said, giving her a comforting squeeze.

"Yeah, but...I don't know... I mean, they're the ones who put me through hell in the first place... putting me up for adoption... Sticking that... thing in my chest..."

"I'm sure they didn't know any of this would happen." He kissed her on the forehead. "You go on. Have a great time with Karpa. Hell, someone has to keep Shadow in line!"

"And it won't be me." Karpa added.

"Hey, it's our turn. Let's get a move-on." Shadow stated, picking up the two heavy carry-on bags which both belonged to the golden-hued heiress.

Knucklescupped her chin in his hand, looking lovingly into her green eyes.

"When you get back, you'll know where to find me."

"Yeah..." She hugged him tightly, then-standing on tiptoe- she placed her hands to his cheeks and kissed him deeply.She gave him a final shy smirk,then hurried after the other two, already boarding the plane.

He watched her go, saddened at her departure, but comforted by the fact she'd soon return... Right now, he belonged elsewhere. Back to his duty. Back to what he knew.

"I guess I should go home, then..." he said aloud to himself. He smiled, turning on his heel, heading for the terminal...and Angel Island.

-.-.-FIN-.-.-


	24. Author's Note

I used to put these things at the beginnings of my stories, but let's face it: I never have full view of the story until I have my 20/20 hindsight. Besides, I completely discluded any author's note or character comment of any kind in my epilogue...I thought it would distract from the general feel of the thing. Anyway, here lies what I was thinking when I wrote this thing.

Sonic: She wasn't really thinking, actually. She banged her head against a rock a few times until the inspiration or concussion set in, then started typing happily away.

Knuckles: and grapes.

A: anyway, many wonder where the hell I get my far-out names like Tarsa and Karpa. It's quite simple, actually. I thought SOMEONE would get it, but I guess it was too obscure... when I first started thinking up names for characters, echidnas namely; I had to first look at what names were given to other characters of this genre. I used Knuckles as an example. He's named for the barbs on his knuckles. I thought knuckles, I thought the bones of the hand- carpals and metacarpals. Carpa, therefore, is Latin for "hand" or "fist." I didn't want to make it too obvious, so I replaced the 'C' with a 'K.' Are you taking this down?

Sn: -,- zzzzzzzz...snkt! Wha? Huh?

And then I thought- what kind of a name is Karpa? It sounds like a fish! So I went along the path to metatarsals. The name Tarsa was born. But in my early devising of plot, I realized I needed Karpa because otherwise I'd be stuck with 'Buttnick as my main antagonist. (Itshell was far from my grasp at the time.) Karpa therefore was born as the evil twin. Also at the time, I had little respect for Shadow, still viewing him as a villain as well. I thought, what the hey! We'll have 'em pair up as the demented duo of doom! And that's how THOSE two got together. Tarsa, on the other hand, was CREATED for Knuckles. (this was a long ass time ago, before I knew about Julie) I felt bad for the poor guy. And at the time, I was working in the pantry of the boarding school I was attending, wearing baggy overalls. Hell, I thought, let's make her a small- town girl. She'll work at a grocery store, filling shelves. I almost gave her a southern drawl, even. But anyway, the baggy overalls became her trademark. I think it fits her perfect. But, why blue? Whoever heard of a blue echidna? Well, twilight blue- as I like to call it- a mixture of light blue and periwinkle- was my favorite color at the time. And it was also the color of the backpack I was staring at when I was thinking up all this crap. So, it just happened. The guardian bit was an accident. At the time, I hadn't seen an echidna WITHOUT the little crescent thing on the chest. My first drawings of Tarsa all included the mark, and I knew not what it meant. By the time I DID figure it out, the mark had already settled itself in as a true part of the character and would not be separated. Everything else just happened as it pleased from there.

About Velociti, you ask? I had the craving for a purple character and there she was! Besides, Velociti is an awesome name for a hedgehog, don't you think? I really regret dumping her, but she may find her way in somewhere in the near future. I like her too much. It's just that Sonic belongs with Sally and that's just the way it is. Any who object speak now or forever hold your peace. -gags Amy-

Amy: MMMF! MMM MMMMMMMFFFF!

Ah, no objections! Wonderful! I now pronounce you hedgehog and wife!

All save Amy: awwwwwhhh! Idn't that cuuuuute!

Sn: eh...how did this happen?

Anyhoot, I bet you were all surprised at the sudden appearance of Itshell. It beats the hell outa me how she got in there. The problem was, I liked the name Lumina too much to have it affixed to a villain. So, that's why there was the sudden and confusing shift at the end in my original version. You're all right. I was rushing it. It sucked. That's whyI changed it. Now it's loverly and wonderful and makes sense. Plus, Itshell was the Mayan goddess of the night and darkness.

Anyway, I shall now allow all characters to have their say on the story. Speak your mind.

Shadow: Karpa's going to propose, isn't she?

Sn: me gots mah Sal-sal!

Tails: you made me look like some prepubescent perv. T.T

A: all twelve-year-olds are. Next!

K: grapes.

Sn: grapes? Chilidogs! me wubbles mah chilidogs!

A: you had your say already. NEXT!

Rouge: -sniff- you had to take away both Shadow AND Knuckles from me, didn't you?

A: don't fret. Everything will turn for the best, you'll see.

R: ooo, I LOVE it when she foreshadows!

Sh: did someone say my name?

A: no. Next.

Cream: I feel so abandoned. ;-;

Charmy: mee too. U,U

Vector: me three. -.-;

Big: dooohhh... I like therapy... They say I'm special...

Therapist: that's right, Big! Think of it as Up's syndrome! Not Down's!

B: yay!

Const. Remington: boy, she made me look like a real wimp in this story...

K: boo.

CR: eeeek! -run away!-

Ok, thank you for your comments! It's been fun! Seeya in the next fic! Faretheewell!

Much luhv

-Poe


	25. Past Reviews

_(AN- These are reviews from 2004, note that any upward-angle-bracket (6 key + shift) happy-faces will not show up. Oh, and I corrected as much spelling and grammar as I could.)_

Okona

2004-03-19

CH 1

Signed

-squeeks- WHE! I like! But...Remington and Julie-su are related in a ways, since Archie comix are takin' a long ass time to reveal Kragok's his pop, but what they don't know won't hurt em'. Please continue!

Omega Rush

2004-04-12

CH 1

Signed

Hi, I've actually been reading your story for quite a while now, but never activated my account until recently. Anywho, I really like your story and give major props on the plot. One question though, what is going to happen between Velociti and Sonic? For some reason I tend to like stories that pair up the Sonic gang with original characters. Anyways, keep up the good work!

nokiasama2003

2004-05-08

CH 1

Signed

O.o! You're finished already! Wow...it's been a while since I've checked up on this fic, I have some major reading to do now, but still, wow! You must have had some devotions towards this. :-) Will drop in more often to read more of your splendid works!

dyingsoul 362004-05-082Signed

oh liking this so far.  
like how you've made Knux's character.

richard the pedantic

2004-05-17

CH 2

Signed

Alas I only have time at present to read the first two chapters for now. Damn College. Anyway, this story looks good; you seem to have captured the image of drunken misery well.  
Unfortunately I know sod all about sonic which will probably interfere with my understanding of assorted things later on, but this still looks good.  
Aufweider-bye

okona2000 3

Anonymous

Aw...poor Knux-hugs him to make I'm feel better, only he looks more irritated- MORE MORE MORE!

dyingsoul 36

2004-05-08

CH 3

Signed

Tarsa sounds pretty cool. I think this is a great Knux story

Piccard, Divinity Marine

2004-03-27

CH 4

Signed

This story is great so far! Sorry I live on reviews but I'm not that good at writing them, kinda ironic really.  
Anyway, this fic is a great read. I'll read the other chapters now! (BTW, I loved the 'I'd sooner sleep with Michael Jackson' line, priceless!)

TWolf and Tre D

2004-04-27

CH 4

Signed

I kinda got confused at the end. nice job!

_(AN- I love this review. It just says so many things.)_

nokiasama2003

2004-03-23

CH 5

Signed

-lifts eyebrow- Herman...-giggles in a demonic way-  
Knuckles: IT'S NOT FUNNY, YOU RABID BITCH!  
Nokia: -glarz at him- Shut yo mouth!  
Knuckles: -Shuts up, but gives her a murderous look-

ShadowCatz 5

Anonymous

Your Sonic story is awesome! You're a good writer! I'm glad you liked my fic 2! I'd recommend your story to others on fanfiction... if I knew any... Great Job! Byes! - Meow!

k-chan

2004-03-23

CH 5

Anonymous

Me hates it. Me thinks u should stop...right now! x-D  
K, I'm just kidding! It's interesting so far. It's hard to find a fic containing all the archie characters. -sobs- Wish they'd make a season 3 to satAM, only they involve the chaotix and others. And keep Knux in character. In Underground, he was a little...too...nice...-shiverz-

Matt Lans

2004-03-24

CH 5

Signed

Great job so far.  
Herman the Echidna, LOL!

PAT THE KITSUNE

2004-04-25

CH 5

Anonymous

Awesome fic so far! I feel so happy for Knux now that he found another girl. I'll continue to read this fic for now but at the moment I have to go so I'll just review from this chapter. I hope Knux stays with Tarsa and you add Shadow to this story a little more! Shadow and Knux are so cute and sexy! ( hugs two plushies of Knux and Shadow ) I can't wait to read the rest of this!

Gamegirl2

2004-03-27

CH 6

Signed

Welp, here's my second review on chap 6.

Gamegirl2

2004-03-25

CH 7

Signed

Is this the story you wanted me to read? Well, in any case, I read it. I don't think it's too bad and it's pretty funny at parts. I liked it and I'll read chapter 8 when it's out. I'll review chapter 6 some other time since right now the bell's almost ringing and I gotta get my stuff.

Piccard, Divinity Marine

2004-03-27

CH 7

Signed

AW! Why'd ya stop the lemon? I'll review more, I promise!  
Heh, and my minds telling me how foolish Tails is... scary movie my ass!  
/\/--  
Piccard: Tails, they weren't watching scary movies.  
Tails: Well what were they doing?  
Piccard: They were fu...  
Velociti: Don't say it!  
(Piccard gets hit HARD in the back of the head and falls unconscious)

nokiasama2003

2004-03-26

CH 8

Signed

Hey, read it and liked! ;-) Thanks for reviewing one of my fics too, btw. And most of my stuffs on for...certain reasons - walks off, face red-

Piccard, Divinity Marine

2004-03-27

CH 8

Signed

Yes, I do like this so far! (I hope that reference at the bottom was to me... -worries-)  
Heh, this fic is one of the best that I've read in a long time! Of course I can't be biased to me own fics... heh heh heh .;;  
Still, please continue this soon. I'm looking forward to reading the next part!  
/\/--

Piccard, Divinity Marine

2004-03-31

CH 9

Signed

Heh, I liked that chapter! Indeed, calling me Picasso... if I could draw as well as him I'd have cash for sure (If he can get away with THAT then I know I'm rubbish!) .;;  
One phrase... LEMONY GOODNESS! You can never get enough of it! -puts up poster advertising it- It's turned me into what I am! (IS that a good thing...)  
Anyway, please update this soon, I really want to read the next chapter and my patience isn't that good lately -eye twitch- caffeine is a BAD thing... -goes off with a chainsaw, very 'active'-  
BTW, 'Teatime' in Britain is roughly 5/ 6PM... 12/ 1 PM over there, so you'll be having your lunch while I fuel my hunger! .

PAT THE KITSUNE

2004-05-02

CH 10

Anonymous

NO! WHAT HAPPENED 2 TARSA! I CAN ONLY GUESS  
4 NOW. I LUV THE LEMON! TIS SEXY! I HOPE AS I READ MORE I C MORE LEMONS. I LUV THIS STORY SO FAR! WELL THAT IS ALL I CAN SAY 4 NOW SO CYA!

_(AN- Please, in the future….. take a moment to see if your caps lock is on. And if you ever feel the urge to review in caps…. Think of how stupid it makes you look…. Like poor Pat, for example. –tsk tsk-)_

Piccard, Divinity Marine

2004-04-02

CH 11

Signed

YAY! Let's all bang our heads into the walls! -follows Shadows lead- Damn, you need a new wall! .;  
Anyway, being incredibly tired right now I can't really say much... apart from that I loved the last two chapters! Please keep this up... gimme something to look forward too after my break!  
-puts up big poster saying 'gone for Easter' and gives the peace sign- later!

Gamegirl2

2004-04-07

CH 11

Signed

Wow... this story left me confused at some parts but also made me laugh here and there. Couldn't agree with you with one of your statement. Cliffhangers ARE a lot of fun!

Piccard, Divinity Marine

2004-04-07

CH 12

Signed

you thought I was gone for good for a month didn't you, huh? I managed to take a quick break from my 'holidays' and read this chapter! .  
/\/--  
Really good chapter is the most I can say. I'm tired as hell... then again I always am, but I'm really looking forward to reading the next one.  
--\/\  
Who knows when I'll get back, to be honest, who really cares? Suffice to say... I'll keep reading this! -gives peace sign- Cya later!

Piccard, Divinity Marine

2004-04-10

CH 15

Signed

GUESS WHOSE BACK BABY!  
Finally I am back home... and raring to review peoples work... or maybe just yours, we'll see how it goes! .;  
I did read both chapters, and by reviewing the two of them at once I feel that I'm cheating you out of reviews... oh well, I liked them both, and I do think that it's finally going into a plot, unlike my work. heh heh heh... (BTW I agree with sonic about the two girls kissing... but then you do know me... .;)  
Anyway, I'll let you write the next one or two, hope they're as good as these ones! Catch ya later/\/--

PAT THE KITSUNE

2004-05-11

CH 15

Anonymous

IT'S ME AGAIN AND I'M STILL READING YOUR STORY! (IF U HAVEN'T NOTICED I REVIEW EVERY 5 CHAPTERS) I'M STILL LOVING THIS STORY THE MORE I READ IT! I CAN'T WAIT 2 READ THE REST AND U'LL PROBABLY GET ANOTHER REVIEW FROM ME IN A FEW DAYS. I CAN'T WAIT 2 C WHAT KNUX DOES NEXT! UNFORTIANETLY (YES I NO I PROBABLY SPELLED THAT WRONG) I HAVE 2 GO NOW BUT I'LL CONHTINUE 2 READ 2MORROW! BYE! -

RKC

2004-04-19

CH 16

Anonymous

good story, but if you had kept shadow alive, he could have defeated her by like using chaos control to separate them, since she is just a really big and evil emerald. just a suggestion.

Piccard, Divinity Marine

2004-04-12

CH 16

Signed

I know someone's reading this as well... that someone being me! heh, and as you put an obligation to ferrets it is my moral duty to review! .  
-wails- why did Shadow have to die... man, lots of people are gonna be peeved... oh well, they deserve it. They don't review they suffer the consequences!  
Heh, overall I liked that chapter, and don't worry, I don't think you're too depressing, all authors have their own style, technique and talents. I hope to read more stuff from you after this is finished! .

Magnus The Hedgehog

2004-04-14

CH 16

Signed

Sonic with Sally? Naughty Sonic... I'm sure he could be castrated for that...

Omega Rush

2004-04-13

CH 17

Signed

Nice, cool, and nice. Wait I already said that. Man, Tarsa musta had a rough childhood. Well good thing that she didn't have to live through it again. Night of the living Shadow. Sorry, had to do it. Keep it up!

Piccard, Divinity Marine

2004-04-14

CH 17

Signed

Yay, Shadows technically alive... or is he? Spirit... er, breathing er... now I'm confused! o.o;  
Heh, She admired her own breasts... I take it that was purely for comedy value... I couldn't picture anyone really doing that (Apart from a certain someone I know .;;)  
Overall that was a great chapter, can't wait for the next one... Thanks for getting my name right (.) oh, and I'm a big Monty python fan, try the parrot sketch sometime (Ask me and I'll find it for ya!)

Magnus The Hedgehog

2004-04-14

CH 17

Signed

Tarsa:-Looking down her shirt- Gawd I missed you two...  
Heh, I'm finding this to be humorous as well as dark... Well, see ya next chapter.

Omega Rush

2004-04-14

CH 18

Signed

Nice chapter, just ignore those guys. I'd like to see them do better.

Piccard, Divinity Marine

2004-04-15

CH 18

Signed

For this I shall quote a line from the legendary Jon Cleese... slightly adapted:  
/\  
I wish to register a complaint about this 'edgehog wot I purchased not 'alf an 'our ago from this very boutique...  
/\  
It's a stiff, bereft of life... this thing wouldn't plume if you put 4 million vaults through it... it has expired and gone to join the choir invisible, THIS IS AN EX HEDGEHOG!  
/\/--  
.; Now back to the review!  
/\/--  
Grr... this is a good story you ungrateful little gits! -whacks them all round the head with a pipe till they pass out- sorry, I just get carried away... .;;  
Well, unlike them -points to the heap of characters- I liked that chapter... please update this soon as I really wanna read the rest of that fight!  
Oh, before I go... -walks to pile and grabs Rouge off the top- take advantage as I always say! -smirks and runs off with her slung over his shoulder- cya in a few weeks, if you get my meaning! . (wink wink, nudge nudge, say no more say no more...) ((another python skit to those who think I'm barking mad!))

Magnus The Hedgehog

2004-04-15

CH 18

Signed

Tarsa vs. Itshell... YAY! Catfight! Catfight! Make more. Yes yes.  
Heh, guess my buddy Piccard likes your fic too.

RKC

2004-04-19

CH 18

Anonymous

the fight scene isn't crappy... Anyways, good story, and I'm almost caught up!

Omega Rush

2004-04-16

CH 19

Signed

HAHAHAAHAH, shadow could use this to his advantage to get with sally, but still I love this story. Don't stop making it or I'll poke you with pointy objects. Just kidding, lol.

Piccard, Divinity Marine

2004-04-16

CH 19

Signed

WOO! Body swapping to the max! So now... Shadow is Sonic and Sonic is Shadow... hmm... give me a minute to think about this... (gets dizzy fast and slams into a wall)  
Heh, I loved the rest of the fight scene there, and the chapter as a whole, please continue this soon, I wanna read the next part! .

RKC

2004-04-19

CH 19

Anonymous

woo-hoo! another great chapter. I like the twist too.

Omega Rush

2004-04-19

CH 20

Signed

Keep on typing and I'll keep on reading. Good job.

PAT THE KITSUNE

2004-05-31

CH 20

Anonymous

HI! SORRY I HAVEN'T REVIEWED IN SUCH A LONG TIME! I HAD AND STILL HAVE A LOT OF HOMEWORK BFORE SCHOOL IS OUT. WELL, I'M STILL LUVING THIS STORY AND I HOPE 2 FINISH IT EITHER L8ER 2DAY OR SOMETIME SOON. I CAN'T WAIT 2 C WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! I LUV THE PART WHERE SONIC AND SHADOW SWITCH BODIES. THAT WAS TOTALLY UNEXPECTED! WELL, KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK ON ALL U'RE OTHER STORIES U MAY B WRITING! CYA!

Omega Rush

2004-04-21

CH 21

Signed

I'm just gonna make this a short review like last time. I'm tired and I need sleep. Anyways, I like the story and I hate that it's almost over. Well like they say, all good things must come to an end.

Piccard, Divinity Marine

2004-04-27

CH 22

Signed

Heh, I'm back! In college so I gotta be quick! ;  
I loved the last two chapters, this has been a great story, and I look forward to reading your next one... or do an epilogue, yes... DO IT!  
-starts singing Monty Python style before being knocked out by a metal arm-  
Carter:Sigh: Must Piccard ALWAYS do that?  
/\/--  
If I had time to write more I would... but I can't so I won't so you'll just have to live with it!   
(lol, speak to ya soon, I hope! .;)

Omega Rush

2004-04-27

CH 22

Signed

Aw, it's over, shoot. Oh wait, you still have the epilogue. Well still a great story and I can't wait to read more of your work.

xenayr 22

Anonymous

Hm... As I sit here reading your story I find that I can't stop. I should be working on a certain task, but I am drawn to keep reading. I actually read the whole story in more or less one sitting. I was very impressed with the whole plot, and even found my self drifting off (in a good way) as I do when reading books by the greatest of authors. The ending seemed rushed (as you more or less stated). A lot of good twists, and the story ended very unpredictably. Guess this was a general review...but if you want I may go and review the individual chapters. Nice work!

McGuirk

2004-04-29

CH 24

Signed

MY EYES! THEY BURN!  
I just read the entire thing at one time...and I think I forgot to blink!  
Good story, and it's a bitch getting me to say that...  
One thing that got me though, is it went from a drunken, loser-ass Knuckles going job hunting to an End-Of-The-World epic!

Omega Rush

2004-04-29

CH 24

Signed

Great story and thanks for clearing up some stuff for me. I really enjoyed reading it and reviewing. Now my brain hurts from doing to much thinking today.

xenayr 24

Anonymous

Nice way to tie up all the loose ends, but also leave some idea for yet another fascinating fic. Superb work. I will read definitely be reading more from you.

anonymous 2004-05-04 24 Anonymous

That was a great fic. You have so much potential as a writer, and I hope you continue to write more and more in the future. I want to read the rest of your fics now, because this one is just what I look for in a fic. A wonderful mix of zaniness and darkness, something that keeps me reading. Thank you for such a great read.

dyingsoul 36

2004-05-08

CH 23

Signed

good story, it's a shame what happened between sonic and velocity (Did I spell that right?) and shadow is pretty cool in this especially when he and Karpa first got together.  
Tails is a pervert but I still love him.  
as for knuckles he's still got his duty but I hope he does find happiness with Tarsa.

Spawn of 84

2004-05-08

CH 23

Signed

I like this story.  
Now start writing the sequel or I will  
come to your house and make you watch Glitter  
five times in a row.

Piccard, Divinity Marine

2004-05-11

CH 23

Signed

Whoa, great epilogue... I would love to comment more, but A) I'm pushed for to much time, and B) My ICT teacher is actually sitting next to me, so I gotta be quick!   
That was a great chapter, now I'll read your authors notes and I'll start on another of your fics when I get a chance! v Cya!

Piccard, Divinity Marine

2004-05-11

CH 24

Signed

nice... that one gave me a little insight into the characters. Great ending to a great fic!  
I can't wait to read more of your fics, and I will when I get a chance! (Maybe I should do something like this for TMJ...)

Lemon Piper

2004-05-22

CH 24

Signed

Wow! That was good! Confusing, but good! Itshell was a really good villain, too! She has got to look freaky. I really wish you had a pic somewhere. Oh and, -huggles Remmy- why HIM? 00 Anyway, you should really do more, I'll sure r&r it! 0 (Okay, about my name, it's a hippie term referring to someone who puts a hole and joint in a lemon or other fruit and smoke a scented flavor. Bah! It doesn't refer to lemoneyness!) -adds you to faves-

PAT THE KITSUNE

2004-05-31

CH 24

Anonymous

WELL, THAT DIDN'T TAKE VERY LONG. I FINISHED YOUR STORY WITHIN AN HOUR OF MY LAST REVIEW. IT WAS GREAT! THAT IS 1 OF THE BEST STORIES I EVER READ! I WILL SOON START 2 READ ALL YOUR OTHER STORIES! I LUVED THIS STORY SO MUCH! WHEN I FINALLY GET MY STORIES UP ( YES, I DO HAVE AN ACCOUNT; I JUST HAVEN'T PUT ANY STORIES UP YET BECAUSE I HAVEN'T TYPED THEM YET. BSIDES I'M STILL IN SCHOOL 4 2 WEEKS!) I WILL RECOMMEND YOUR STORIES 2 OTHER PEOPLE! CYA AROUND!

Xenose

2004-06-05

CH 24

Signed

It's a little bit, no, scrap that, it's COMPLETELY insane. But it's good. I like it. Keep up the work etc. etc. And you have a strange way of coming up with names. Okay, I go now.


End file.
